Casada con ¿ÉL?
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: Novio perfecto, mejor amiga perfecta, notas perfectas, todo es perfecto, hasta tiene un enemigo perfecto ¿Que mas puede pedir Ginny Weasley? Una fiesta explosiva, un rubio oxigenado y una mezcla de hechizos harán que lo descubra... Nilibro6ni7
1. Capítulo 1: Una fiesta explosiva

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, todos le pertenecen a JKRowling.

Bienvenidos a mi nuevaaa historiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa MUAJAJAJAJJA aquí yo molestándolos un rato más con mis ocurrencias, quiero dejar en claro que no dejaré la otra historia que estoy escribiendo "Siendo una Malfoy" Esta se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en que escribir para el cap 14 (que ya está colgado) Espero que les guste.

Resumen completo: Nuestra pelirroja favorita vive en un hermoso cuento de hadas. Novio perfecto, mejor amiga perfecta, notas perfectas, todo es perfecto, hasta tiene un enemigo perfecto. Una fiesta explosiva, un rubio oxigenado y una mezcla de hechizos harán que descubra que sus hijos no tienen el padre que ella desea. Total caos en la vida de Ginevra Molly Weasley y todo por un viaje en el tiempo. (No es mucho más largo, pero era mi idea del resumen perfecto)

Capítulo 1: La fiesta explosiva.

22 de noviembre de 1994,

Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy sancionados con un castigo de tres meses limpiando libros con la Sra. Pince todos los días sin falta desde el final de sus clases hasta las 8 de la noche, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos. Si la Sra. Prince no necesita de sus servicios de limpieza, ambos muchachos deben ser vigilados por la misma mientras están JUNTOS en todo momento (Pueden llevar sus deberes o sacar algún libro y leer.) Todo este castigo se está llevando a cabo ya que los susodichos casi matan a, por lo menos 30, de las lechuzas del colegio, atacar gravemente al conserje del colegio, el Sr. Filch e incinerar a su gata y para ver si por fin logramos acabar con la rivalidad de estos dos muchachos. Por suerte no hubo ningún muerto. De no acatarse las normas establecidas el castigo se extenderá 2 meses más.

Atte. Sub dirección.

McGonagall terminó de escribir la carta sancionatoria y se la entregó al profesor Snape para que le diera la última chequeada, el cual asintió notablemente cambiando el dos del castigo extendido por un 4.

-¿No te parece un poco exagerado, Severus? – Inquirió Minerva levantando una ceja.

-Si lo dejas en dos meses no se portaran bien, la extensión debe parecerles una locura para que realmente se comporten. – McGonagall sonrió de lado y le dio un toque a la carta con su varita y esta se multiplico. Ahora tenía tres cartas, en una escribió. Albus Dumbledor y en las otras dos el nombre de los susodichos.

-Eres un reverendo idiota, Malfoy.

-Todo fue tu culpa, Comadreja. Si tuvieras media neurona en el cerebro esto no hubiera ocurrido.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso afuera del despacho de la sub directora Minerva McGonagall por tercera vez en el mes. Se habían peleado tantas veces a gran escala que McGonagall ya no quería verlos y había decidido escribir una carta y después entregársela. La primera vez, Draco había dicho un comentario insultante a la pelirroja sin tener en cuenta que esta se encontraba en unos días del mes donde las mujeres no deben ser molestadas. Conclusión; el pasillo que da al comedor estuvo inhabitable durante un mes, castigo de 3 semanas. La segunda vez, Ginny le había mandado un vociferador con la voz de una muchacha diciéndole que la había decepcionado la noche anterior. Conclusión; pelea de comida en el gran comedor, castigo por 4 meses. Esta vez la visita al despacho de la profesora se debía a que…

FLASHBACK

Ginny se encontraba atando una carta a la pata de una hermosa lechuza negra, era la primera vez que veía a esa lechuza y se había enamorado de ella al primer momento. Le estaba enviando una carta a su hermano Charlie, pidiéndole pasar las vacaciones de invierno con él en Rumanía, hace mil años que no lo veía y lo extrañaba muchísimo. Aparte de todo no quería pasar navidad con su hermano y con sus amigos ya que eso implicaba ver más a Harry.

Una delicada lágrima recorrió su mejilla. La limpió rápidamente, había jurado nunca más volver a llorar por Harry Potter, si él quería estar con Cho Chang a ella no tenía ni por que importarle. Ella lo quería, él lo sabía, solo quedaba esperar.

-Comadreja, deja ahora a esa lechuza donde la encontraste. – Ginny volteó asustada hacia donde provenía la misteriosa voz, al descubrir quién era el susodicho tranquilizó su mirada y continuó atando la carta a la pata de la lechuza.

-No me molestes, Malfoy. – Sentenció Ginny. Draco se acercó peligrosamente a ella y tomó la mano con la que estaba atando la carta. Ginny lo miró con odio. – Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño.

-Aún no me las pagas por el vociferador. – La voz de Draco irradiaba veneno, nunca nadie lo había humillado de esa manera. Ginny emitió una risa fingida y se zafó del agarre del Malfoy.

-Mira, rubio oxigenado… El hecho de que mi cabello haya terminado con más jugo de naranja que mi vaso creo que es suficiente venganza por algo que ni siquiera yo hice. ¿Acaso no es posible que alguna de tus asquerosas conquistas arrastradas no haya terminado del todo satisfecha?

Draco se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a la pelirroja, pero esta vez no la tocó, solo se aproximó tanto a su rostro que sus narices casi chocaban, logrando que ella se pusiera algo nerviosa. O eso era lo que él creía.

-¿Acaso quieres comprobar que ninguna se quejaría? – Ginny sonrió de lado y murmuró algo. De pronto Draco se vio bañado de moco. - ¡Eres una maldita comadreja! Me las pagaras.

Y así se desencadeno una de las peleas más grandes de Hogwarts dentro de la lechucería

FINFLASHBACK

-No tenías por qué tocar mi lechuza. – Murmuró Draco molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo planeabas que supiera que era TU lechuza? No dice tu nombre, idiota. Realmente haces que me hierva la sangre. – Draco la miró asqueado.

-¡Aj! No gracias, no tengo ganas de generar absolutamente nada en ti.

-¡Idiota! Tú jamás generaras algo en mí. – Respondió Ginny totalmente asqueada.

-Hago que te hierva la sangre, por lo tanto genero odio en ti…

-No mereces ni mi odio.

-Tú no mereces ni siquiera poder pensar en mí, eso ya es demasiado para ti.

La puerta se abrió justamente cuando Ginny amenazaba a Draco con lanzarle otro mocomurcielago si seguía diciendo tal cantidad de tonterías. El profesor Snape los miró duramente, saco las cartas que McGonagall había escrito para ellos pero antes de entregárselas le dio un toque con su varita.

-Sus castigos. Oigo media queja y se aumenta un mes más. – Se las entregó y continuó caminado hacia las mazmorras. Ambos muchacho se miraron asustados y después miraron asustados sus cartas.

Nunca en toda su estancia en Hogwarts les habían dado un castigo por escrito, eso debía significar que los profesores no querían escuchar sus quejas.

-Esto no se ve nada bien, Wesley. – Musitó Draco rompiendo delicadamente el sobre con su nombre. Ginny había destruido el sobre y leía rápidamente la carta.

22 de noviembre de 1994,

Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy sancionados con un castigo de cuatro meses limpiando libros con la Sra. Pince todos los días sin falta desde el final de sus clases hasta las 8 de la noche, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos. Si la Sra. Prince no necesita de sus servicios de limpieza, ambos muchachos deben ser vigilados por la misma mientras están JUNTOS en todo momento (Pueden llevar sus deberes o sacar algún libro y leer.) Todo este castigo se está llevando a cabo ya que los susodichos casi matan a, por lo menos 30, de las lechuzas del colegio, atacar gravemente al conserje del colegio, el Sr. Filch e incinerar a su gata y para ver si por fin logramos acabar con la rivalidad de estos dos muchachos. Por suerte no hubo ningún muerto. De no acatarse las normas establecidas el castigo se extenderá seis meses más.

Atte. Sub dirección. Y el profesor Snape

Snape había incrementado notablemente los números del castigo al ver que seguían casi matándose fuera del despacho de McGonagall y había pasado de ser un castigo horrible a ser uno realmente despiadado.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! – Gritó Ginny rompiendo la carta en mil pedazos.

-Que la rompas no quita que tengas que hacerlo, comadreja.

Ginny bufó de indignación y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común totalmente molesta. ¡¿Qué se creían esos malditos profesores para darle un castigo de esa magnitud? Y ese maldito Malfoy, un idiota. Ahora no podría irse con Charlie a Rumanía, ni con su familia en navidad, era simplemente un asco.

-¡Nos vemos mañana en el castigo, Weasley! – Gritó Draco molestando a la pelirroja, no era que a él le agradara el castigo, pero molestar a la pequeña Weasley se había convertido en algo muy divertido.

-¡Piérdete Malfoy!

Si la pelirroja creía que ese año iba a ser uno bueno, pues ahora se había dado cuenta de que iba a ser uno de los peores de toda su existencia. O tal vez nuestra querida amiga se equivocaba y ese castigo solo significaba el comienzo de algo hermoso

09 de enero de 1994,

Draco odiaba cada día más el castigo, ni siquiera había podido molestar a la Weasley por que la desquiciada Sra. Prince los mantenía toda la tarde trabajando, limpiando libros que no eran limpiados desde 1600 y trapeando el piso de la sección prohibida, bajo su atenta supervisión. Ese día por suerte había tenido que ir a atender unos problemas con los libros del despacho del director, por lo que los había dejado solos pidiéndoles que leyeran o estudiaran. Prometía ser un día de castigo hasta podría decirse que divertido, cuando nuestro rubio favorito escuchó unos sollozos en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, no había visto a la Weasley llegar al castigo, por lo que podía deducir que ella era llorando.

-Demonios. – Murmuró levantándose del cómodo sillón, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, le recordaban a su madre cuando era maltratada por su padre. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en ellos, no debía seguir sufriendo.

Avanzó siguiendo los sollozos hasta el último pasillo antes de la sección prohibida, y lo que vio lo impactó de una manera sobrenatural, no porque fuera algo fuerte, sino por la forma en la que sucedía. Ginny se encontraba llorando en silencio, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana del final de pasillo. Intermitentemente emitía los débiles sollozos que Draco había logrado escuchar. Se quedó paralizado el principio del pasillo, las imágenes de su madre llorando de la misma manera empezaron a fluir en su mente y a inundarla. La pelirroja seguía llorando y los recuerdos seguían emergiendo, debía detenerlo en ese mismo instante.

-Para de llorar. – Más delicado no podía haber sido. Ginny volteó a verlo asustada. Él no debía estar viéndola así, denotaba debilidad y ella no era débil.

-Déjame, Malfoy.

-Mira, Weasley… - Se le hacía muy difícil tratarla mal estando ella en ese estado. – No me interesa por que estés llorando, solo quiero que dejes de hacerlo. No lo soporto.

-Mira, idiota, no necesito tus malos tratos en este momento. Así que déjame en paz. – Ginny no necesitaba más idiotas a su alrededor, tenía los suficientes.

Ginny seguía llorando y a Draco comenzaba a oprimírsele el corazón, recordaba el día en que su madre… Ni siquiera podía pensar en ese día, simplemente ella se veía igual a esa maldita pelirroja llorona que debía estar mal por cualquier tontería que no valía la pena.

-Mira pelirroja, no soporto verte llorar, no soporto ver llorar a una mujer, así que por favor cálmate. – Draco se aproximaba poco a poco hacia la pelirroja, no quería invadir su espacio ni estar muy cerca de ella. Por más que fuera una traidora de sangre, una Weasley, una griffindor era una muchacha que lloraba y eso él no lo iba a permitir.

-Tú no entiendes nada. – Dijo Ginny mirando los jardines del colegio perdidamente.

-No quiero entenderlo, solo quiero que te calmes. – Ginny volteó a mirarlo con el rostro surcado por lágrimas.

-¿Realmente no te interesa? – Lo que a ella siempre le había molestado de llorar en público era que le preguntaran que le sucedía. Era SU problema, no el de las demás personas. Draco negó rotundamente y llegó hasta su lado. – En verdad es una tontería, no debería llorar por tonterías ¿No crees?

Draco no podía seguir viendo esas malditas lágrimas en las mejillas de esa muchacha, la hacían ver tan vulnerable pero a la vez tan fuerte. Gracias a su madre él había aprendido que llorar de débiles, llorar significaba que eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para expulsar todo lo malo de tu cuerpo a través de esas gotitas traslucidas y saladas. Pero él no las soportaba.

-Ves pelirroja, las cosas nunca son tan malas como parecen. Con una linda sonrisa se arregla todo. – No podía creer que él, Draco Malfoy, le estuviera diciendo eso a ella, Ginny Weasley. Ginny le sonrió de manera tierna y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas, suspiró aliviado de no tener que ver esas gotas tan desagradables, las pocas que ella no pudo limpiar él se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Gracias. – Musitó ella, Draco la miró extrañado y pregunto por qué – Por no preguntar, realmente me habría dado mucha vergüenza que supieras por que lloraba de esa manera, es algo bastante estúpido. Por eso, muchas gracias, Draco.

Draco dio un débil respingo, ella lo había llamado Draco. Momentos antes lo llamaba idiota o rubio oxigenado y ahora era Draco. Un sentimiento de calidez le embargó el pecho haciendo que la opresión desapareciera en un dos por tres, nunca la desesperación por su madre había desaparecido tan rápidamente. Esa pelirroja tenía algo especial, era tal vez que irradiaba una calidez increíble o una dulzura incomparable. Solo por eso, dejaría que le dijera Draco.

-No hay ningún problema pelirroja, toma este momento como un tregua, no mas destrucción en Hogwarts por parte nuestra. – Draco le extendió la mano, Ginny la tomó pero en vez de sacudirla lo abrazó por unos instantes. Draco era el único que había logrado que uno de sus mayores problemas, Harry Potter y Cho Chang, se viera como el ejercicio más fácil de trasfiguraciones y eso nadie lo había logrado.

-Dime Ginny. – Ambos sonrieron, habían encontrado a alguien que cambiara totalmente sus percepciones de ciertas cosas como nadie lo había logrado. Habían encontrado lo que buscaban en la persona menos esperada.

22 de febrero de 1994

El castigo por fin había terminado y gracias a dios, McGonagall podía sospechar que su deseo se había cumplido y las guerras entre esos dos muchachos por fin habrían terminado.

La biblioteca estaba reluciente y Ginny por primera vez en todos sus años en Hogwarts había pasado todos los exámenes de pociones con la mejor nota, y todo eso gracias a un rubio oxigenado. Las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos después de la extraña situación llorosa de la pelirroja, ella le había explicado todo lo referente con Harry y su extraña relación con Cho Chang mientras que él se sentía completamente tranquilo al contarle sus anécdotas dolorosas familiares. Ginny sabia escuchar, al igual que Blaise, pero él no sabia dar los concejos que solo una mujer sabe dar.

-Está bien Ginny, tienes permiso de sentir cosas por mí. – Dijo Draco cuando salían de su último día de castigo rumbo a los terrenos de Hogwarts para poder disfrutar de una noche estrellada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién dice que yo tengo planeado sentir cosas por ti Malfoy?

-Weasley, realmente creí que habían neuronas… no me refiero a que te enamores de mi perdidamente, cosa que no es muy difícil ya que soy irresistiblemente hermoso. – Se ganó un golpe en el brazo. – Me refiero a que ya puedes odiarme por lo menos.

-Créeme cuando te digo que te odio hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. – Se sentaron al bode del lago y observaron como el calamar gigante levantaba sus tentáculos y después los volvía a meter en el fondo del lago.

-No es tan malo ser tu amigo…

Ginny se divertía estando con Draco, lo miró y le dedico una extraña mirada picara y divertida.

-¿Quién dice que somos amigos? – Esta vez Draco fue el que la miró pícaramente.

-Tu mirada. – Ambos sonrieron.

31 de octubre de 1997

-Oh vamos pelirroja, es solo un inocente besito nada comprometedor… a menos que después tú me lo ruegues después.

-¡Basta Malfoy! No vas a tener ni medio besito mío. Yo soy la futura señora Potter.

Draco bufó aburrido, llevaba media hora molestando a Ginny con que lo besara y esta lo único que sabía responder era que ella iba a ser la futura esposa del idiota cara-rajada. Se encontraban ambos en la fiesta anual de Halloween que los alumnos de Slytherin de 7timo año les brindaban a los que fueran bajo su propio riesgo de ser atrapados. Este año había adecuado una mazmorra anti-profesores y la habían decorado de morado, naranja y negro. Típico de los Slytherin's; mucho alcohol (_muggle_ y mágico), mucha música, mucho dinero invertido y la temática de ese año era vestir de los mismos colores que la decoración. Miles de hechizos silenciadores y de aviso por si aparecía o Filch o algún profesor.

Era el tercer año consecutivo que la pelirroja asistía, pero este año el trio de oro le había negado rotundamente que fuera si ellos no iban.

-Pueden ir pero bajo su propio riesgo. – Les respondió guiñándoles un ojo cuando ellos preguntaron si podían asistir sin ningún tipo de invitación.

Los tres habían decidido ir solo para vigilar que Ginny no fuera devorada por ninguna de las serpientes, ella les había avisado que aunque fueran su hermano, su mejor amiga y su novio, esa era su noche y no planeaba pasarla con ellos. Era la única noche del año que podía hacer lo que ella quisiera teniendo en cuenta que si algo le ocurría estaría ahí Draco Malfoy para protegerla.

-En eso aun te faltan neuronas, Ginn. No entiendo cómo puedes estar con él. – Draco señaló a Harry, quien estaba parado en una de las esquinas de las mazmorras junto con Ron y Hermione. Los tres tenían una cara de asco increíble.

-Solo han venido para asegurarse que no me mates, serpiente. Harry es buena persona, pero totalmente diferente a ti, supongo que por eso se odian. – Draco se encogió de hombros y terminó su Whiskey de Fuego. Volvió a intentar besar a la pelirroja entre risas de ambos. – Si Harry te ve intentando besarme te matará y las fiestas de Halloween se van a suspender hasta el 2050.

-No te preocupes, según los _muggles_ el mundo se acaba en el 2000. – Y en ese momento de risa Draco se aprovechó para robarle un beso a la pelirroja, la cual por seguirle el juego correspondió.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Draco salió disparado contra la pared de la mazmorra, la música se detuvo. Harry se encontraba junto con Ron y Hermione señalando a Draco con su varita, todos los Slytherin's de la sala los miraron mal. Ginn y corrió hacia donde estaba Draco.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó ella algo asustada.

-¿¡Ginny me puedes explicar que acaba de suceder entre ti y esa alimaña! – Todos habrían esperado una pregunta así por parte de Ron, pero había sido Harry el que había lanzado la inquisitoria hacia la preocupada pelirroja. Draco se levantó del piso y vio a Ginny casi con lágrimas en los ojos. No iba a permitir que llorara de nuevo.

-Todo fue mi culpa, imbécil, estaba molestándola y sin querer la bese.

-Draco no tienes que… - Draco miró a Ginny diciéndole que no continuara, él no iba a permitir que su futuro estuviera en peligro.

-¡Deja que ella hable! – Volvió a gritar Harry totalmente herido. La gente los miraba curiosos, todos sabían que Draco y Ginny eran amigos, pero al parecer los únicos en ignorarlos eran el gran trio de oro.

-Harry, basta por favor… - empezó Ginny pero volvieron a cortarla al verla al borde de las lágrimas.

-No entiendo por qué lloras si fue algo que tú permitiste, Ginevra.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Ginny rompió en llanto, jamás debía haber permitido que Draco la besara aunque fuera solo de juego, eso era más de lo que Harry podía soportar y era algo normal, ella tampoco hubiera soportado que Harry besara a alguna chica, pero él no entendía que Draco era como su hermano ahora. Draco no se iba a quedar tranquilo viendo a Ginny llorar. Si no la había dejado llorar hace años tampoco la dejaría llorar ahora.

-Discúlpame, pelirroja, fui un idiota… pero por favor deja de llorar. – Murmuró Draco abrazando a Ginny, cosa que hizo que a Harry le hirviera la sangre.

-¡EXPELIARMUS! – Volvió a gritar Harry, pero un _protego_ de Blaise Zabini, mejor amigo de Draco, lo detuvo. Ahora era una guerra, habían intentado atacar a un Slytherin que protegía a una Gryffindor…

-¿Por qué no te vas, Potter? No eres bienvenido.

-Blaise, por favor… - Murmuró Ginny tomando el hombro del morocho. – Déjame que hable con él.

-¡No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Weasley! – Gritó histérico Harry.

-¡Hey! Yo también estoy molesto, pero no tienes por qué tratar así a mi hermana, Harry.

Harry empezó a lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra al morocho y a Draco y ahí la batalla se desencadeno. Algunos Hufflepuff ayudaban a Harry a derribar a los Slytherin's, al igual que algunos Ravenclaw's, pero era una fiesta organizada por Slytherin's, por lo tanto ellos eran la mayoría.

-No puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado por que besaras a la Weasley. – Le grito Theodore Nott a Draco mientras ambos lanzaban _expeliarmus_ contra el desquiciado de Potter, cuando de pronto una calabaza cayó al costado del morocho. Ahora también se había convertido en guerra de comida. Típico del alumnado.

-¡Draco has que todo esto pare! – Le gritó Ginny algo asustada mientras miles de hechizos y calabazas pasaban rozándole el cabello.

-¡¿Tú crees que si no supiera como no lo haría?

-Todo esto es tú culpa, si no me hubieras besado nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Pues tú no lo impediste ¿O sí?

-¡Te detesto, Draco Malfoy! No entiendo como pude ser tu amiga.

-¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo todas estas tonterías, creí que te importaba más!

-No me importas más que Harry. Yo a él lo amo, entiendes, ¡LO AMO! Y tú acabas de arruinarlo todo.

-¡Vete con San Potter, son un par de retrasados hechos el uno para el otro!

-¡Pues por lo menos yo tengo alguien que es perfecto para mí!

Mientras se gritaban el uno al otro, una gran cantidad de hechizos desviados les impactó de lleno, haciendo que desaparecieran rápidamente dejando una nube de polvo, extrañamente, rojo tras ellos. Todos se quedaron estáticos frente a la extraña desaparición.

-¿¡Dónde está mi hermana! – La voz de Ronald Weasley resonó en toda la mazmorra.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una noche agitada

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, todos le pertenecen a JKRowling.

Capitulo 2: Una noche agitada.

Ginny abrió los ojos al instante esperando encontrarse con la desagradable imagen del techo sucio de la enfermería. Le dolían absolutamente todos los músculos, la cantidad de hechizos que había recibido debían ser millones ya que al parecer habían hecho que cayera desmayada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sus padres debían estar algo asustados por su condición al igual que su hermano, Hermione y Harry. Le dolió pensar si quiera en Harry, Draco lo había tirado todo a la basura. Sintió como una delicada lágrima surcaba su pálido rostro y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que esa no era el techo de la enfermería, que no estaba acostada sobre una de las asquerosas camas del mismo lugar, si no el piso de una mazmorra, al juzgar por lo bajos y oscuros que eran los techos. Y al parecer era la misma mazmorra en la que había sido la fiesta.

Se sentó de golpe y logró notar que Draco se encontraba desmayado cerca de ella, intento despertarlo pateándolo un poco con la punta de su zapato pero era un caso fallido, no iba a despertar a menos de que un tren pasara por encima de él. Quería odiarlo, detestarlo y casi lo lograba, pero al mismo tiempo había creado una especie de amistad con él que la hacia incapaz de realmente odiarlo. En el momento de los hechos lo había odiado como hace varios años no lo hacia, habían arruinado su futuro y su noviazgo con el chico mas perfecto de todo el universo entero, pero no… ella era incapaz de odiarlo, cosa que él JAMÁS debía enterarse. Ella lo odiaba. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿Por qué había dejado que Draco la besara? Estaba demasiado confundida ¿Lo odiaba o no lo hacia?

-Te odio, Draco Malfoy… - Murmuró la pelirroja conteniendo un mar de lágrimas.

DXG

Eva caminaba con paso firme y perfecto por las instalaciones del colegio. Ahora que era prefecta debía hacer rondas nocturnas por las instalaciones del colegio para vigilar que ningún estudiante estuviera fuera de su respectiva sala común. Le gustaba estar por encima de los demás, sobre todo de los hombres. Su padre la había enseñado que no debía permitir que ningún hombre pasara nunca por encima de ella ni se atreviera a tratarla mal, por lo que había creado una especie de repulsión hacia ellos al analizarlos en sus primeros años de colegio y comprobar que realmente eran una especie subdesarrollada. Al principio ella creía que solo era su hermano Fred, pero después descubrió que todos eran exactamente iguales. Se arregló un poco el cabello rojo para que no le cubriera los ojos.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente pensando en que con suerte se encontraría con Tanya en su última ronda e irían juntas a la sala común, pero sus pensamientos fueron desplazados de su cerebro por unos ruidos de al parecer dos personas peleando en una de las mazmorras vacías. Intrigada, levantó una ceja y pegó una de sus orejas contra la puerta de la mazmorra. Al parecer era una muchacha gritándole a un chico. Emitió una débil risita, no iba a detener una pelea en la que el sexo dominante iba ganando, ya que al parecer la joven estaba destruyendo verbalmente al muchacho. Aunque era una prefecta perfecta y su deber era avisarle a la directora.

DXG

-¡Malfoy, despierta! – Gritó Ginny asustada muy cerca de la oreja de Draco, el cual saltó asustado y se paró de golpe mareándose un poco y volviéndose a sentar en el suelo cerca de la pelirroja.

-¿Quién demonios te crees como para despertarme de ese modo?

-Alguien que no tiene idea de cuanto tiempo podemos llevar desmayados.

Draco frunció el ceño y observó el lugar. Era la misma mazmorra donde había sido la fiesta anual de los slytherin's, pero ahora estaba completamente vacía, sin ni un solo rastro de la decoración, del alcohol o de la comida. Había algo extraño en la mazmorra, se veía mucho más limpia y ordenada que normalmente. Siempre escogían una de las mazmorras que menos usaba Snape, y nunca la dejaban así de limpia.

-¿Por qué no estamos en la enfermería? ¡Podríamos tener una contusión cerebral y nadie lo sabría por que nos dejaron tirados en medio de una mazmorra después de recibir no se cuantos hechizos mezclados! – Chilló Ginny bastante asustada, Draco la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Weasley... ¿Podrías callarte? Intento pensar – Frunció el ceño – Aparte… ¿Qué demonios es una maldita contención cerebral?

-Se dice CONTUSIÓN… Y aparte como si tú pudieras pensar, Malfoy… Tu cerebro esta ahí por las puras, ¡solamente para rellenar tu cráneo!

Se quedaron callado por varios minutos, Draco fingió que no existía la pelirroja e intento deducir que había pasado, cuando de pronto la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de par en par y apareció la profesora McGonagall y una muchacha pelirroja bastante linda a la que nunca había visto por lo pasillos de Hogwarts, la profesora los miró como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se apoyó contra el marco de las puerta. Ambos se quedaron realmente pasmados, acababan de ser descubiertos de la escena de la mayor fiesta anual… Ginny fue más rápida en reaccionar que Draco.

-Profesora, yo le juro que él fue el que me arrastró hasta aquí. Yo no tuve nada que ver. – Draco la miró enfurecido.

-¡Eso es una mentira! Yo no te arrastre a ninguna parte, tú viniste por que te mueres por mí pero no sabes como decírmelo. – Estaban parados frente a McGonagall, quien los miraba aun asustada, y la muchacha pelirroja, quien tenía una ceja levantada. Se gritaban el uno al otro.

-¡¿YO MORIRME POR TI? Si eres un completo patán. Profesora, - Dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose esta vez a McGonagall. – Le puedo jurar que no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado. Creo que llevamos desmayados mucho tiempo ¿qué día es?

Al ver que la profesora no podía contestar, Eva se adelantó.

-31 de octubre, - Miró su reloj de mano. – En menos de 1 hora será 1 de noviembre.

Ginny volteó a mirar a la muchacha, ni siquiera se había fijado en ella cuando entró a la mazmorra con McGonagall. Se le hacia tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo podía jurar que nunca la había visto en Hogwarts antes. Miró su uniforme y se dio cuenta que pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin… tal vez por eso no la había visto nunca.

-¿Y tú quien eres? – Preguntó descaradamente Draco adelantándose a Ginny. Eva levantó una ceja y Ginny se asusto aun mas, de algún lugar debía conocerla, recordaba haber visto esos gestos y esa forma de ojos en algún lado… pero no sabia donde.

-Mi nombre es Eva M… - McGonagall no la dejó continuar, le pidió que por favor se retirara con voz entrecortada. La muchacha le dirigió una mirada digna de un Slytherin y salió de la mazmorra cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras ella con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

-Chiquilla insolente… - Murmuró Malfoy para si mismo. En ese momento la profesora McGonagall comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada, provocando una mirada de desconcierto en ambos chicos. Cuando por fin se calmó les indicó que antes de cualquier pregunta llegaran a su oficina.

DXG

-Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen los ojos que los miran… - Frederick se encontraba despilfarrado en una de las butacas de la sala común de su casa, Gryffindor, junto a sus amigos, Julian y Hugo. Era una noche fría de octubre, había terminado la cena de Halloween y a ninguno de los tres les apetecía ir por más dulces a la cocina.

-Mientras responda el labio suspirando al labio que suspira…- Hugo acababa de completar la frase de Fred, estaba jugando con una pluma blanca mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea bailar al son de una extraña danza.

-Mientras sentirse puedan en un beso dos almas confundidas, mientras exista una mujer hermosa, ¡habrá poesía! – Terminó algo desanimado, amaba y odiaba ese poema a la vez. Su mujer hermosa jamás le haría caso.

Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Hugo tiró la pluma al fuego y esta empezó a consumirse rápidamente. Una muchacha rubia con ojos negros como la noche pasó a su lado y bufó haciendo ruido, los tres la miraron a la vez y sonrieron.

-Deberían dejar de hacer las cosas los tres al mismo tiempo. Dan risa chicos. – Comentó la muchacha sentándose al lado de Julian. Este le sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Oh vamos Mal, deberías dejar de ser tan realista y ser romántica por una vez en la vida (Corrientes literarias) – Espetó Hugo frunciendo el ceño. Mallory lo miró divertida y sonrió.

-Ustedes y sus romanticismos acabaran perdidos en un mar de poesía un día de estos.

-Mejor acabar perdidos en poesía que saber exactamente el camino en la realidad. – Concluyó Fred levantándose de la butaca donde se encontraba cómodamente sentado. Mallory podía considerarse como su mejor amiga y realmente la quería mucho, pero a veces se comportaba tan… tan, tan "poco ellos" que lo sacaba de quicio.

Mallory rodó los ojos, esos tres eran realmente un caso. Desde que se había convertido en su amiga no los había visto hacer otra cosa que leer, escribir y recitar poesía juntos, conquistar chicas, jugar quidditch como endemoniados y molestar gente y todo lo hacían LOS TRES JUNTOS. Por suerte no estaban en el mismo año, Hugo era menor que Fred y Juls por un año. Se acurrucó un poco mas en el pecho de Julian, él cual le acarició el cabello tiernamente, mientras Hugo bufo al verlos y tomó el libro que estaba en la mesa frente a su butaca y se fue a su habitación.

DXG

Ron caminaba intranquilo por la sala común de Gryffindor mientras Harry y Hermione lo miraban asustado. Ginny había desaparecido en la extraña fiesta anual de los Slytherin junto con Draco Malfoy y nadie sabía donde habían aparecido. Le habían informado a la profesora McGonagall lo que había sucedido, pero esta, estaba más enfadada con los Slytherin al principio que recién después de 20 minutos logró captar que dos estudiantes habían desaparecido en una batalla.

-Debemos encontrarla, YA… si no mis padres me mataran.

-¡¿Lo único que te importa es lo que puedan pensar tus padres Ronald Weasley? Tu hermana lleva casi 3 horas desaparecida…

-Bien... – Refunfuño Ron sentándose junto a Harry, quien estaba con el rostro entre las manos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho tanto problema por ese maldito beso, nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Dijo en susurros casi inaudibles. Ron se levantó de nuevo del sillón conteniendo la ira.

-¡No digas tonterías Harry! Mi hermana tal vez no se merecía desaparecer con ese idiota, pero tu reacción fue completamente aceptable. – Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada y prosiguió a dar su opinión.

-Ginny se portó de muy mala manera, chicos… Pero creo que te descontrolaste un poco Harry. Todos sabemos, aunque lo queramos ignorar, que desde que Ginny y Malfoy pasaron esos 4 meses limpiando libros en la biblioteca crearon una especie de extraña y anormal amistad que ninguno de nosotros comprende.

-No la comprendemos por que Ginny nunca se dignó a explicárnosla. – Acotó Ron molesto, Harry apoyó el comentario de su mejor amigo.

-¿Vieron como Zabini defendió a Ginny? ¿Es que acaso los Slytherin's han olvidado completamente que ella es una de las "traidoras de sangre"? ¿Es acaso que Hogwarts esta completamente de cabeza? – Inquirió Hermione con un gran conflicto interno por la extraña relación de Ginny con los Sly.

De pronto una lechuza negra muy hermosa entró por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda, que acababa de ser abierto por la profesora McGonagall, quien lucía una enorme cara de molestia. La lechuza se posó frente a Hermione y le extendió suavemente la pata., pero ella aun no abrió el sobre que estaba ahí amarrado.

-No hay ninguna noticia de su hermana, Sr. Weasley. No se ha aparecido en ningún lugar con actividad mágica, el director y yo tenemos la ligera sospecha de donde podría estar. Citaremos mañana a sus padres y a los padres del Sr. Malfoy para explicarles las actuales circunstancias. Por ahora los tres deben descansar. – La profesora ni siquiera los había dejado pronunciar palabra alguna cuando ya estaba saliendo de la sala común con aire raudo.

Hermione aprovechó para abrir el pequeño trozo de papel atado a la pata de la lechuza, esperaba con ansias que fuera de su mejor amiga diciéndole que estaba bien y a salvo, tal vez escondida en una playa del caribe a causa de una relación secreta con Malfoy por la cual debía esconderse de la sociedad mágica por un tiempo. En que estaba pensando, Ginny no era esa clase de persona.

"_Granger: sé que ni siquiera __somos amigos, es más, prácticamente nos odiamos el uno al otro, pero creo que eres la mas sensata de los tres. Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Draco y a Ginevra. No creo que los profesores sepan donde están, pero yo si… si decides ayudarme nos encontramos en 1 hora en la sala de menesteres. BZ."_

Hermione arrugó la carta antes de que Harry y Ron se percataran de ella y cuando ellos preguntaron por la lechuza, ella les contestó que no traía carta y que se había ido. Zabini tenía razón, ellos no eran sensatos. Su orgullo y su casa estaba por debajo de su mejor amiga y si lo que debía hacer era aliarse con el enemigo, se aliaria hasta con el mismísimo Voldemort.

Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Harry y Ron, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Encontró a Dean y a Seamus jugando naipes mágicos, mientras Neville dormía. Los dos la miraron extrañados pero ni siquiera pronunciaron palabra alguna en su dirección. Hermione extrajo del baúl de Harry la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Salió de la habitación y entró ala suya donde metió todas las pertenencias hurtadas en su mochila, se colocó la varita en la cintura y esperó que fuera la hora exacta en la que debía encontrarse con Zabini.

DXG

Draco y Ginny caminaban mandándose miradas de odio, cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta de que iban hacia el despacho del director Dumbledore. Ambos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron mal el uno al otro por hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

-Profesora… ¿no dijo que iríamos a su despacho? – Murmuró Ginny algo asustada por los grandes problemas en los que se metería. Nunca había llegado al despacho del director. Draco miraba algo pensativo la situación, algo era realmente extraño en todo eso.

-Ahí mismo estamos yendo muchachos. – Ahora que la observaban mejor, la profesora se veía mucho más vieja de lo que normalmente se era. Su cabello estaba mucho más canoso, su cara tenía bastantes mas arrugas de las normales y caminaba más lento. McGonagall les dedicó una extraña sonrisa y llegaron al segundo piso, pararon frente de la estatua de una gárgola que escondía la entrada al despacho y la profesora dijo la clave. Subieron a las escaleras de madera que ascendían solas y vislumbraron un despacho completamente distinto al que Draco recordaba era el despacho del director.

Seguía siendo una bonita y amplia habitación circular, pero ahora estaba llena de animales disecados y desagradables, había una mecedora de madera antigua con lanas y palillos der tejer. Todos los artefactos plateados de Dumbledore habían sido suplantados por jaulas de color dorado llenas de animales extraños de colores maravillosos jamás vistos por el hombre. McGonagall recorrió un poco la sala hasta que se sentó detrás del escritorio, donde debía estar sentado el director Dumbledore. Ambos fruncieron el ceño y de pronto los dos se dieron cuenta de que sucedía, aunque fueron pensamientos de cosas totalmente diferentes.

-¿¡El director Dumbledore murió mientras estábamos desmayados y usted es la nueva directora! – Exclamó Ginny abrumada, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¿¡Hemos viajado al futuro! – Exclamó Draco abriendo extremadamente los ojos. Ambos volvieron a mirarse mal, aunque en la mirada de Draco había un gesto increíblemente burlón. – Tú si que eres retrasada ¿no Weasley? ¿¡Qué demonios tienes en el cerebro para pensar que Dumbledore murió mientras estábamos desmayados! – Ginny lo miró de la peor manera posible y comenzó a blasfemar contra su rubio "mejor-amigo", hasta que la profesora McGonagall los cayó a ambos con un alarido increíblemente alto.

-El señor Malfoy tiene razón, señorita Weasley… El profesor Dumbledore si murió, pero hace casi 20 años. – Murmuró la directora, levantando una ceja claramente confundida por la extraña situación. Dos de sus alumnos habían desaparecido y aparecido casi 30 años más tarde. Eso iba más allá de todo tipo de ley mágica. Les indicó a los chicos que le contaran todo lo que había sucedido desde principio a fin. Y así fue como ambos comenzaron con el acalorado relato entre gritos y sollozos.

DXG

-Bien Zabini, ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Murmuró Hermione al quitarse la capa de invisibilidad. La sala de menesteres se había convertido en una pequeña biblioteca con una chimenea y dos sillones de uno frente a una amplia mesa que Blaise ya había llenado de papeles. Este volteó a mirarla y sonrió de lado.

-No esperaba que realmente vinieras, Granger. – Con una mano le indicó que se acercara a la mesa y mirara lo que estaba esparcido en ella. – He estado intentado recordar la trayectoria de los hechizos según mi posición con respeto a ellos y según mis cálculos, a Draco y a Ginevra les impactaron casi 10 hechizos distintos, por lo que pude escuchar habían expelliarmus, carpe retractum, confringo, confundus, relaskio, y varios más que realmente no creí que el alumnado de Hogwarts supiera. – Hermione emitió una risa algo incomoda. No era normal reír con un Sly. – Si mis cálculos matemáticos no son malos, teniendo en cuenta todos los factores de tiempo, magnitud, fuerza y direccionalidad, estoy casi seguro que han viajado en el espacio-tiempo o bien a otra dimensión, o a otro tiempo, ya sea pasado o futuro.

Estaba realmente asombrada, ella no hubiera sido capaz de sacar tal conclusión con tan solo cálculos matemáticos. Aunque ahora que Blaise lo planteaba era una muy buena deducción, teniendo en cuenta la trayectoria de los hechizos que él había podido captar al estar tan cerca de Draco y Ginny.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Cómo descubrimos si están en otra dimensión o en otro tiempo? – Blaise era un muy buen brujo… ¿matemático? - ¿Por qué tu sabes matemáticas? Vienes de familia pura sangre. – Sonrió.

-Un niño puede tener curiosidad… Creo que tenemos los libros necesarios como para empezar nuestra búsqueda. No debemos tener mucho tiempo. Si están en el pasado lo más probable es que alteren algo y todo lo que conocemos ahora como realidad se vendría abajo. Hay que darnos prisa. – Hermione asintió enérgicamente y corrió hacia una de las estanterías en busca de respuestas.

DXG

-Estoy totalmente segura de que ellos no están en Hogwarts. – Le murmuró Eva a su mejor amiga, Tanya. Estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin avanzando algunos de los deberes de la semana siguiente. De pronto se vieron invadidas por Raysa, la despampanante pelinegra, y Lily, la extraña rubiecita.

-¿Quiénes no están en Hogwarts, Evy? – Preguntó Raysa restregándose los ojos color pardo que adornaban su perfecto y seductor rostro. -¿Una nueva conquista? – Las tres muchachas sonrieron.

-Tal vez.- Murmuró Eva, soltando la pluma. – Estaba revisando que ya todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones cuando me encontré con una muchacha pelirroja y un joven rubio peleando en una mazmorra, pero no parecían ser alumnos del colegio. No llevaban uniforme.

-Podrían ser Ravenclaws. Son raros. – Comentó soñadoramente Lily imitando claramente a su madre. Todas rieron. Eva se puso seria al instante, estaba segura de que ellos no estaban en Hogwarts pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte.

DXG

-¿Qué esta intentando decirnos con eso profesora? – Susurró la pelirroja algo asustada aferrándose a su cabello. El Malfoy rodó los ojos y bufó ¿Y ella era su amiga?

-Lo que intenta decirnos, Weasley, es que debemos cambiar nuestro aspecto para poder vivir en Hogwarts sin que sospechen que no somos de este tiempo hasta que encuentren alguna forma de regresarnos al pasado. Y ahora… ¿De que color has soñado siempre tener el cabello, zanahoria?

DXG

Espero que les haya gustado! Perdón por la tardanza.

Un besote

JM


	3. Capítulo 3: Gallagher y Roebruck

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling

Capítulo 3: Weasley/Gallagher Malfoy/Roebruck

Ginny se miró al espejo del baño algo asustada, tocó sus pómulos lentamente y abrió los ojos exageradamente. Esa no era ella por ningún lado. McGonagall había decidido que su cabello normalmente rojo furioso y ondulado se convirtiera drásticamente en negro azulado y extremadamente lacio, le llegaba casi a la cintura, ella nunca había tenido el cabello tan largo, era más fácil controlar un cabello corto que uno largo. Sus ojos usualmente almendrados, ahora se habían transformado en unos misteriosos ojos color azul eléctrico brillante con rasgos felinos, sus pestañas habían triplicado de tamaño y también eran muchísimas más y unas finas cejas oscuras adornaban su frente baja. Sus pecas habían desaparecido por completo, y su tez normalmente un poco bronceada por el quidittch, era ahora casi tan blanca como la tiza o la nieve. Arrugó un poco la nariz, ahora más respingada y volvió a ponerla en su sitio unos segundos mas tarde, sus finos labios se habían convertido en unos labios desbordantes de lujuria, típicos labios vistos en modelos de la revista "Corazón de bruja". Lanzó un suspiró al aire y paseo su mirada por el baño del despacho de la directora. Se suponía que no debían llamar la atención de ningún modo, pero con el nuevo físico de Ginny iba a ser complicado que los hombres no notaran que había una nueva alumna sexy caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de "ayuda para llegara a su próxima clase" y, la verdad, no quería imaginarse en que habría convertido a Draco. Se acomodó un poco el uniforme que la directora le había prestado y le dio un toque con la punta de su varita, (La cual, gracias a Merlín, había llevado a la fiesta de los slytherin's) logrando que se ajustara al tamaño exacto.

"_Ese imbécil, por su culpa estamos varados en medio del futuro sin ningún tipo de posibilidad de retornar a nuestro tipo."_ Lo quería, los pasados tres años habían vivido cosas inolvidables. Pero, no iba a permitir que ni él ni nadie destruyeran la perfecta relación que podría llegar a tener con Harry Potter. Lo cierto era, que Draco Malfoy ya estaba destruyéndola. Bufó sonoramente y salió del baño con una mirada cargada de odio pero al mismo tiempo ternura. Debía aceptar que Draco había sido tierno al intentar protegerla de Harry en la fiesta;

"_**-Todo fue mi culpa, imbécil, estaba molestándola y sin querer la bese.**_

_**-Draco no tienes que… - Draco miró a Ginny diciéndole que no continuar"**_

"_**-Discúlpame, pelirroja, fui un idiota… pero por favor deja de llorar. – Murmuró Draco abrazando a Ginny, cosa que hizo que a Harry le hirviera la sangre."**_

Bien, era su amigo y lo quería… tal vez se había sobrepasado con sus quejas por el problema, si bien él la había besado, ella no lo frenó… lo cual la llevaba a la pregunta ¿Por qué no lo había frenado? Sacudió su cabeza y se aproximó a la directora.

Aun le parecía extraño pensar y ver que la profesora McGonagall hasta hace unas horas era simplemente su profesora sin demasiadas arrugas y ahora era su directora con arrugas de sobra. La imagen de su acompañarte en el tiempo también era completamente distinta. A Draco, la directora le había cambiado el rubio platinado natural de la familia Malfoy, por un castaño oscuro con destellos un poco más claros con, a diferencia de su lacio normal, unas perfectas ondas, que Draco lucía despeinadas en ese momento. Sus ojos habían pasado de ser grises invernales a unos alegres caramelos de miel con algunos destellos verde olivo. Su tez había sido bronceada un poco, bueno, había pasado de ser pálido como un muerto a tener un color de piel normal y sus rasgos eran menos amenazantes. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin reconocer en ellos ni una pizca de su anterior ser, amigo, compañero, enemigo. Ginny se paró al costado de Draco y le dio la mano en un sutil intento de encontrar el valor que se le había perdido en cuanto la "directora" había mencionado que no sabía como hacerlos volver. Draco se extrañó un poco ante el extraño gesto de su amiga, si bien desde hace tres años, la piel de la mano de la Weasley no le era ajena y era común que cuando estaban con sus amigos mutuos tocara su mano de vez en cuando, en este momento, después de que ella le gritara cosas bastante desagradables durante casi un día completo… era muy extraño y llegaba a sentirse incómodo.

-En una hora es la cena, ahí haremos la selección de casas y todo saldrá según lo planeado muchachos. – Ya llevaban un día en el futuro, habían dormido en el despacho de la directora. Ambos asintieron sin soltar la mano del otro. Era un gesto que, dado a los sucesos que la directora veía día a día, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. – Debemos repasar un poco las historias que les dirán a los alumnos que les pregunten de donde vienen y cosas por el estilo… Deben tener en claro hasta cual es su color favorito y no cambiarlo… Ahora díganme sus nombres, el nombre de sus padres y sus ocupaciones, por favor. – Draco miro a Ginny con gesto de que procediera.

-Mi nombre es Harley Gallagher. Mis padres son Charlotte y Zacariah Gallagher, les agradan las cosas muggles por lo que son paisajistas, les gusta mucho el aire libre, cosa que no heredé. – McGonagall sonrió complacida y miró a Draco esperando que se presentara.

-Mi nombre es Richard, pero me dicen Dick, Roebruck. Mi madre es Emma Roebruck, no tengo ni idea de quien es mi padre por que abandonó a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí, sé que se llama Gabriel y que es francés. Ella es pintora, de paisajes más que todo, yo soy un asco con las pinturas. – McGonagall lo incitó a que continuara con la historia. – Nuestros padres viajan juntos alrededor del mundo, por lo que nos conocemos desde que estamos en pañales. La mayor parte de nuestra infancia la pasamos en Londres, casi hasta los once años, y después comenzamos por Asia con un tutor para que nos enseñara las cosas básicas. Nunca estuvimos en un colegio, esta sería la primera vez.

-Nuestras madres se conocen desde pequeñas y son de Norte América. Iban juntas al colegio Salem y en su viaje de último año, antes de graduarse, hicieron un tour por Europa donde conocieron a nuestros padres y después ellos fueron a Estados Unidos siguiéndolas. Cuando terminaron el colegio todos se mudaron a un edificio en Londres y bueno, aparecimos nosotros, Dick primero y yo al año después. – Agregó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Y, es fácil la relación de casi-hermanos? – Preguntó McGonagall, ambos se miraron y recién en ese momento separaron sus manos. Ginny respondió rápidamente.

-Nos peleamos bastante, normalmente es su culpa, pero sé que Dick me quiere en el fondo. – Draco sonrió de lado.

-Harley me insulta mucho. Espero que en este colegio le enseñen que no se deben usar esa clase de palabras soeces. – Contrarrestó Draco sonriendo con suficiencia esta vez. – Pero sí, en el fondo la quiero.

La directora sonrió mientras revisaba los apuntes que habían estado haciendo la noche pasada mientras las pociones se cocinaban, esos dos eran un caso ¿Debía decirles lo que les deparaba el futuro? Mejor que lo vieran con sus propios ojos.

-Bien, tenemos pociones para dos semanas, deben tomarse una capsula después de cada almuerzo. – Concluyó McGonagall entregándole a cada uno un frasco lleno de pastillas color verde musgo bastante desagradables. – Si al finalizar esta semana no hemos encontrado la forma de regresarlos al pasado prepararemos más poción… por ahora estamos bien con eso. – Ambos asintieron algo dudosos de que fueran a regresar al pasado. La ahora directora sentía que se estaba olvidando de decirles algo sumamente importante, pero lo dejó pasar. – Bien la cena comenzara en unos momentos, yo debo ir… en un ratito llegara el Sr. Gustave y los llevará al comedor.

-¿Quién es el Sr. Gustave? – preguntó Ginny algo extrañada por el nuevo nombre.

-Es el remplazo de Filch, murió hace unos cuantos años. Bien, por último… Ningún profesor sabe de esto, así que aparenten lo mejor posible, por favor. – Dicho eso salió del despacho raudamente. Al salir del despacho recordó que era la cosa importante que debía decirles, volvió a sonreír.

-¡Hey! – Gritó Ron, sobresaltando notoriamente a Hermione, quien se había quedado mirando embobada las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común. - ¿Estas viva? – Ella se molestó.

-Sí Ronald, estoy viva. Solo que yo si estoy preocupada por el paradero de tu hermana. – Dicho esto se levantó del mullido sillón e intentó salir lo suficientemente molesta de la sala como para que no le preguntaran a donde iba. Había quedado "salir" con Blaise esa noche para husmear en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca a ver si encontraban más información.

-¡Oh, vamos Herms! Tú sabes muy bien que estoy muy preocupado por ella. – Declaró Ronald, logrando que Hermione lo ignorara y atravesara el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin brindarle ni una sola mirada de odio, simplemente vieron su espalda cubierta por cabello enmarañado.

-¿No te parece extraño que Hermione no se vaya a su habitación y en cambio salga de la sala común? – Inquirió Harry algo pensativo, desde que Ginny había desaparecido con el idiota de Malfoy, Hermione había estado saliendo las dos noches intentado que no se dieran cuenta, claro que no había podido evadir al famoso Espía Potter.

-Déjala, seguro quiere leer o que se yo. – Respondió simplonamente Ron volviendo a su partida de ajedrez mágico, a él definitivamente no le preocupaba el paradero de su hermana en lo absoluto.

Hermione caminaba de prisa por el castillo cuando de pronto un gato plateado fantasmal apareció frente a ella y con una pata le indicó que lo siguiera, ella aunque algo desconcertado, siguió de cerca al animal. Este la guio por las mazmorras hasta la cual había sido usada como sede de la fiesta de los Sly y escenario de la desaparición de Malfoy y Ginny, en el momento en el que la castaña tocó la puerta el animal se desvaneció tranquilamente. Hermione abrió cuidadosamente la puerta intentando hacer el mínimo posible de ruido, dentro del salón estaba Blaise con la varita en alto agitándola un poco mientras susurraba hechizos tranquilamente. Hermione intentó decirle algo pero este la detuvo con su mano libre. Continuó unos momentos más murmurando palabras que ella no lograba captar y cuando se detuvo le brindó una cálida sonrisa que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera.

-Ahora solo debemos esperar unos minutos. – Dictó el morocho acercándose a ella bastante sonriente. - ¿Te gustó Irina?

-¿Esperar unos momentos para qué? ¿Irina, es tu patronus? – Inquirió algo divertida por la energía desbordante de su compañero.

-Si, creo que es una gatita… me recuerda a mi primera mascota ¿Tu que animal tienes? – El morocho se sentó en el piso aun con la varita en la mano e invitó a su nueva "amiga" a que lo acompañara. Al verla algo dudosa se rio tranquilamente y agrego. – Vamos, siéntate… no muerdo a menos que me lo pidan. – Hermione se relajó un poco y se sentó en el piso frente a él. – Debemos esperar a que salga algún tipo de humo, si es verde; fueron al pasado, si es naranja; fueron al futuro, y en el peor de los casos saldrá negro y habrán viajado a otra dimensión. – Blaise sonrió. Hermione no sabía por que, pero ese muchacho le infundía mucha confianza y ternura, tal vez los Slytherin no eran tan malos como todos los habían pintado, tal vez Ginny no estaba tan loca al ser amiga del hurón volador y demás serpientes.

-Una nutria. – Contestó sin más.

-¿Disculpa? – Respondió Blaise alejando su vista de un humo blanco que empezaba a aglomerarse en el techo de la mazmorra.

-Mi patronus es una nutria… Y creo que ellos fueron al futuro. – Agregó señalando el humo que pasaba de blanco a naranja rápidamente.

-¿Ahora te gusta Vladimir, Lily? – Declaró Eva bastante aburrida por los constantes cambios de hombres por parte de su amiguita. - ¿No es como que cuatro años mayor que tú? – Lily giró los ojos. Ambas caminaban tranquilamente hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Vamos, Ivy. Es un año mayor que tú, por lo que solo es DOS años mayor que yo, no le veo ningún inconveniente a eso. – Eva arrugó un poco su nariz divertida.

-Lily, debes dejar de llamarme Ivy, solo me llaman así Fred y mi padre.

-Y tú deberías dejar de ser tan elegante en algunos momentos. La vida debe de gozarse. – Eva se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa. – Yo por mi parte, te llamaré Ivy todo el tiempo que me quede de vida ¿Qué te parece?

-Tenemos esta charla desde hace más de 5 años, creo que no me queda otra alternativa. – Bufó y ambas se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin a esperar que sus demás amigas llegaran y la cena se sirviera como era de costumbre. Lily sonrió complacida, pero una llamada de la mesa de Ravenclaw llamó su atención.

-Un momento Ivy. Creo que Sirius aun no se acostumbra a Hogwarts iré a hablar un momento con él ya regreso. – Se levantó de la mesa se atravesó todo el gran comedor para poder hablar con su hermano, quien aun no entendía como hacer para llegar temprano a sus clases. Eva sonrió complacida, la compañía de Lily siempre la animaba en todos los sentidos, sacó de su bolso la novela que según su cronograma de lectura le tocaba leer esta semana y avanzó hasta la página marcada, Lily seguramente iba a demorar y las demás siempre llegaban tarde… Excepto Tanya, pero tal vez el profesor de pociones le había pedido que se quedara, sonrió al nombrar al profesor de pociones.

-¿Divertida tu lectura, pelirroja? – Le preguntó una voz aterciopelada por detrás, Eva cerró de golpe el libro cansadamente.

-¿No te vasta con molestarme solo en casa, Frederick? – Murmuró Eva cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Le gusta atormentarte en tu mesa, Ev. – Aclaró Hugo mientras se sentaba a su lado pero de espaldas. – Vamos, siempre es lindo socializar un poco más con la familia. – Eva paseo su mirada por los tres intrusos y declaró;

-Entonces Julian debe irse, él no tiene ni pizca de sangre familiar. – Su voz era la misma de siempre cuando iba dedicada a Julian, fría y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Julian la miró detenidamente y miró a Fred.

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de tu hermana de siempre tratare mal? – Preguntó Julian en tono casual medio sensual.

-Creo que muere por ti, colega. – Dictó Fred, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Julian intentado infundirle valor. – Es el momento indicado Juls… - Todo sucedió tan rápido que Eva ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Julian ya había unido sus labios a los pálidos de ella y los había despegado casi al instante.

Los tres muchachos salieron corriendo despavoridos antes de que la muchacha lograra caer en cuenta de que había recibido su primer beso, reían sin cesar. Los tres sabían que acababan de prender un fuego que sería difícil de apagar, aunque solo uno sabía que iba a ser menos malo que lo que creían.

"_No puede ser cierto" _Pensó Eva mientras todos los colores se le subían a la cara y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. _"Me besó, me besó, me besó, me besó… a mi y solo a mí." _Ni las princesas del hielo tenían el corazón congelado y eso Frederick lo sabia muy bien.

-Esto es una pésima idea, ¿lo sabias no, Weasley? – Sentenció Draco dejándose caer en una silla. Se pasó las manos por el nuevo cabello ondeado que adornaba su cabeza y suspiró. La imagen que la nueva Ginny le brindaba era perfecta, la maldita de McGonagall no podía haber hecho a una chica tan perfecta… aunque la verdad, extrañaba sus ondas rojas y un poco a las pecas.

"_Definitivamente mi padre no se enterará de esos pensamientos, las pecas y el cabello rojo me son absolutamente desagradables, si… eso."_

-Soy Harley o Gallagher, pero debes acostumbrarte a Harley o, tal vez me dices Har o Ley… No, mi nombre no tiene diminutivos… Así que debes llamarme Harley.

-¿Qué demonios hablas Weasley?

-¡SOY GALLAGHER! Vamos "Dick" debes acostumbrarte a llamarme así, si por alguna razón se te escapa el Ginny o el Weasley y alguien te escucha, estamos perdidos. – Draco rodó los ojos, el hecho de que Ginny, o Harley, estuviera tan entusiasmada por el viaje en el tiempo le preocupaba bastante. - ¿Por qué dices que es una pésima idea? Tal vez encuentre a mis hijos con Harry en este tiempo. – Chilló algo emocionada dando pequeños saltitos y palmadas.

-Ese es el problema ¿Qué pasa si encuentras a tus hijos pero no con el imbécil de San Potter si no con el idiota de Longbottom? – Ginny lo miró asqueada y este continuó. – Exactamente esa es la reacción que no deberías tener, por que si en este tiempo tus hijos con el retardado de Longbottom existen es por que en algún momento de tu vida te enamoraras profundamente de él y se casaran y procrearan criaturitas despreciables a las cuales espero no tener el "placer" de nunca conocer, - Ginny frunció el ceño, nada que saliera de ella y mucho menos procreado con amor, sería una criatura despreciable. – el punto es que ahora ya lo sabrías y cuando volvamos el pasado no podrás ni mirar a Longbottom por que en estos momentos no te gusta en lo absoluto… pero debería haber llegado ese momento, queeee… ¡NUNCA LLEGARA POR QUE VIAJAMOS AL FUTURO! – Draco se levanto exaltado de la silla asustando un poco a Ginny. – y las criaturitas asquerositas nunca existirán y así arruinaremos todo lo que ya esta predestinado. Por lo que yo pienso que deberíamos quedarnos escondidos en este despacho hasta que encontremos la forma de volver. – Volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en la silla dejando a Ginny increíblemente asombrada.

-Primero que todo Dick… nada que saliera de mí cuerpo y mucho menos procreado con amor, sería una criatura despreciable. – En eso Draco tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Weasley/Gallagher: 1 Malfoy/Roebruck: 0. – Dos, nuestro destino no esta escrito, tal vez ahora este con Harry y vea que mis adorables hijos tiene ojos verdes y cabello azabache, pero mañana me puedo enamorar de Seamus Finnigan y mis hijos terminaran teniendo una hermosa cara de sapo… - Ginny no tuvo una imagen mental muy agradable. – El punto es que el destino lo escribimos nosotros día a día. – Esta bien, Weasley/Gallagher: 2 Malfoy/Roebruck: 0 – y por último, donde esta tu sentido aventurero, por Merlín, ¿que tipo de diversión hay en encerrarse quien sabe cuanto tiempo en un despacho? - Weasley/Gallagher: 3 Malfoy/Roebruck: 0, victoria definitiva para Harley/Ginny. – Y no me casaré con Neville.

Draco rio sonoramente por la última sentencia de la ya no pelirroja.

Hermione entró algo asustada a la Sala Común de las serpientes, algo dentro de ella le decía que nada de lo que estaban haciendo saldría bien. Increíblemente no pensaba en la posibilidad de que Blaise la violara en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de su habitación estaba más asustada por Snape que por su compañero.

-El libro esta en mi habitación, date prisa, baja por esas escaleras y entra en la primera puerta a la derecha. – Le indicó el morocho quien la seguía de cerca. Hermione acató todas las indicaciones que le dieron y pronto se encontraba en una gran habitación con solo tres camas en ella. Algo asustada por el hecho de que entraran sus compañeros de cuarto, intentó retroceder chocando contra el pecho de Blaise, quien la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. – Tranquila, comparto habitación con Draco y con Theo. Uno esta en el futuro viajando alegremente con tu mejor amiga y el otro lo debe estar pasado en grande con alguna muchacha o ganándole dinero a Crabbe y a Goyle.

-Bien… ¿Dónde está el libro? – Pregunto Hermione intentando borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Blaise caminó hacia una estantería donde había muchos libros y sacó uno rápidamente.

-El viaje a través del tiempo es un concepto de desplazamiento hacia delante o atrás en diferentes puntos del tiempo, así como lo hacemos en el espacio. Adicionalmente, algunas interpretaciones de viaje en el tiempo sugieren la posibilidad de viajes entre realidades o universos paralelos. Este libro analiza la posibilidad teórica y técnica de viajes en el tiempo, y la posibilidad de que existan paradojas asociadas a dicho viaje a través del tiempo (por ejemplo evitar el nacimiento de nuestros propios antepasados). El viaje en el tiempo en la experiencia cotidiana se experimenta a 1 segundo por segundo hacia el futuro. – Leyó en voz alta el Sly, Hermione se aproximó a él y le indicó que buscara en el índice "Viajes al futuro". Rápidamente lo encontraron. – En realidad todas las partículas viajan continuamente hacia el futuro, ya que el tiempo fluye siempre en la misma dirección, y el paso del tiempo es sólo el movimiento hacia el futuro, en los términos en que los describe la teoría de la relatividad. Sin embargo, el flujo de avance hacia el futuro puede ser algo lento para la duración de la vida humana. Para conocer lo que sucederá mañana, sólo tenemos que esperar un día sin necesidad de desplazarnos, pero conocer el futuro lejano y, por ejemplo, conocer a nuestros tataranietos o contemplar la civilización dentro de mil años, es diferente. El efecto relativista de la dilatación del tiempo nos ofrece, al menos teóricamente, la posibilidad de viajar al futuro evitando envejecer.

-No dice como podemos hacerlos regresar. – Dijo Hermione algo asustada por el paradero de su mejor amiga, se sentó en la cama más cercana y cubrió su cara con las manos. – Jamás debí dejar que Harry se portara de esa manera. – Blaise se sentó a su lado y colocó el libro también en la cama. – Se que Ginny tal vez se excedió un poco al dejar que Malfoy la besara, pero no se merece esto. – Comenzó a sollozar y Blaise intuitivamente pasó su brazo por los delgados hombros de su compañera.

-Encontraremos la forma de hacerlos volver, o si no los profesores lo harán. No debemos subestimarlos. – Hermione se sintió un poco más reconfortada pero de pronto un sentimiento de culpa mayor comenzó a embargarla, Harry y Ron eran sus amigos, debía buscar a Ginny con ellos, no con una serpiente que siempre había sido cruel. Pero… no estaba siendo cruel.

-¿Cómo descubriste con que hechizo averiguar en que tiempo estaban? – Inquirió intentando salir de la incomoda situación, Blaise lo comprendió al instante y deshizo el abrazo.

-Los libros de magia negra y prohibida a veces sirven para algo más que para hacer daño. – Hermione se estremeció.

-Por esta clase de situaciones solo de debería pasar una vez en la vida. – Murmuró Ginny mientras caminaban por el corredor del Gran Comedor para colocarse el sombrero seleccionador junto a Draco. Tenían todas las miradas del alumnado encima como era de esperarse.

Pasearon ambos su mirada por el Gran Comedor, no había cambiado casi nada desde hacia muchos años, había nuevos profesores, la cara decrepita de Snape seguía en la mesa, al igual que el robusto Hagrid y la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía, y se sorprendieron bastante de encontrar dos rostros entre los profesores. Uno era el de Neville Longbottom y el otro, quien fue el que llamó más la atención fue el del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

-Me gustas más rubio, Hurón. – Se burló Ginny antes de aproximarse al taburete y que el sobrero seleccionador gritara casi en el acto Gryffindor, lo mismo sucedió con Draco nada más que este volvió a gritar Slytherin. Cada uno fue a sentarse a su mesa.

-Hey, ¿Harley no? – Le dijo el muchacho que estaba sentado a su costado, Ginny se sobresaltó un poco.

-Si, pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Su voz también era bastante distinta a la voz que tenía normalmente Ginny Weasley. Intentó no sonar tan nerviosa como realmente lo estaba, hubiera deseado que ella y Draco estuvieran en la misma casa para no sentirse tan sola.

-La directora los presento antes de que entraran. – Dijo el muchacho bastante sonriente. – Mi nombre es Fred.

-No seas mentiroso. – Se burló un muchacho sentado al otro costado de la recientemente pelinegra. – Dile tu nombre completo, - Miro a Harley. – Un gusto, yo soy Julian Wood y los padres de mi querido amigo definitivamente lo odian.

Fred se levanto de la mesa, miró a la mesa de los profesores dedicándole una mirada de odio, y le hizo una gran y voluminosa reverencia a Ginny, la cual se asustó un poco. Los chicos no eran tan raros en su tiempo. El tal Julian soltó algunas risas ahogadas.

-Un placer, Harley Gallagher. Mi nombre es Sir Frederick Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Weasley, a sus servicios ¿Feliz Julian? – Terminó la reverencia y se volvió a sentar al costado de una atónita muchacha, que aun no se podía creer la combinación de apellidos que ese excéntrico jovencito poseía.

-¿Freddy ya deslumbró a la nueva con su batallón de nombres? – Comentó un pelirrojo pecoso quien llegaba con una vendeja con tres piernas de pollo. – Hugo Weasley, primo del Sir. Ojala tu estadía en Gryffindor sea placentera.

La muchacha seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Los tres asumieron que se enfrentaban a uno de los mayores casos de shock por el nombre de Fred.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco se sentó al costado de un grupo de muchachas que parloteaban tranquilamente, aun no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a su YO adulto. No podía creer que terminaría siendo un triste profesor de Hogwarts colega de Longbottom, quien seguía las órdenes de la estúpida de McGonagall. Una de las muchachas lo golpeó accidentalmente atrayendo su atención.

-Millones de disculpas. – Se disculpó la misma muchacha pelirroja que los había encontrado en el salón la noche pasada, se veía mucho más relajada y tranquila, por lo menos ahora sonreía. – Tu debes ser Richard ¿Verdad? – Comentó volteándose completamente hacía él. Sus amigas intentaban ver por encima de sus hombros.

-Me gusta más Dick, pero ¿hace cuanto que Draco Malfoy es profesor aquí? – La muchacha sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿También admiras a mi padre? Lo siento pero no te puedo conseguir un autógrafo del mejor auror. – La muchacha volvió a sonreír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Dick. – Un gusto, soy Eva Malfoy. – Extendió su nívea mano con perfecto manicure. Draco la tomó un sin creérsela, estaba frente a su hija que extrañamente era ¿Pelirroja?

"_"_

-Disculpa, pero ¿cual es tu segundo apellido? – Intentó que su voz no sonara asustada pero lo cierto era que estaba a punto de darle un infarto. Ella arrugó un poco la nariz viéndose increíblemente parecida a…

-Weasley por supuesto, mi madre es Ginny Weasley, la de las Arpías de Holyhead, editora del Profeta…

"_"_ Draco estaba anonadado.

-Solo te faltan las pecas y eres idéntica. – Logró articular antes de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa provocando que todas las muchachas se asustaran un poco.

DXGDGXGDGXGDG

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, próximamente muchas sorpresas jiji

Un besote

JM


	4. Capítulo 4: Futuro Incierto

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

Capítulo 4: Futuro incierto

"_Frederick Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Weasley… Malfoy… Weasley… ¡JUNTOS! Malfoy Weasley…" _Pensaba Ginny, ahora Harley mientras corría raudamente hacia las mazmorras en busca de Draco/Dick. La cena había terminado tranquila para el alumnado normal, Julian, Hugo (¡Su sobrino!) y Fred, como le había pedido que lo llamara (¡Su hijo!) la habían acompañado a la sala común, la cual ella sabía muy bien donde estaba y como era, igual se dejó impresionar falsamente para no destruir la mentira que habían creado. Ahí le presentaron a Mallory Finnigan (¡Hija de Seamus! ¡No tenía cara de sapo!), la cual era muy linda y Ginny/Harley descubrió rápidamente que se sentía atraída por Julian, era bastante obvia (El cual por cierto, era hijo de Oliver Wood). Tuvo un largo tiempo para analizar a los tres muchachos mientras ellos le explicaban como funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts.

Julian Wood tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y las facciones muy parecidas a las de su padre. Era un poco más fornido de lo que ella recordaba a Oliver y la mirada mucho más tranquila. Sus ojos eran de color verde musgo y era el más alto de los tres, muy atractivo. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y un muy buen golpeador.

Se tomó un tiempo para analizar al que ella creía era su hijo. Cabello rubio, no tan platinado como el de Draco pero definitivamente no el rubio de Luna, ojos avellanas idénticos a los de ella pero en la forma de los de Draco. Todas las facciones eran las de su padre, todas salpicadas por unas tenues pecas, las cuales le daban un aspecto algo infantil y tierno. Era bastante más alto que ella, pero un poco más bajo que Julian y que Hugo. Sonreía igual que Draco, arrastraba las palabras igual que Draco, se acomodaba el cabello de la misma forma que Draco lo hacía, entornaba los ojos exactamente igual que Draco Malfoy y tenía ese tono arrogante que, por momentos a Ginny le divertía tanto, típico de la familia Malfoy. Por momentos tenía gestos idénticos a los de ella, como su arrugada de nariz característica, o su risa escandalosa… Pero definitivamente era un digno hijo de un Malfoy. También jugaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Ginny sonrió al darse cuenta que existía un Malfoy fuera de la casa de las serpientes y dentro de la casa de los leones. Debía contárselo a Draco para que se retorciera. Eso implicaba decirle que tendrían un hijo. _"Demonios" _ Pensó.

Hugo Weasley, hijo de su hermano sin lugar a dudas… ¿Pero con quien? No tenía ni una pizca de Hermione ni de Luna. Tenía el cabello rojo pasión, mucho más encendido que el cabello de Ron, y lleno de ondas perfectamente acomodadas totalmente ajenas a su hermano. Los ojos eran del mismo tono azul característico de los Weasley… ¿Con quien estaba? ¿Quién era la madre de Hugo? ¿Cuándo había dejado de amar a Hermione? Jugaba como el otro golpeador del equipo. Era un año menor que Fred y Julian, pero los conocía desde que eran pequeños por distintas reuniones familiares.

Los tres tenían una especie de "religión" (Como ellos mismos la habían llamado.) en la cual adoraban al amor sobre todas las cosas. Ginny no terminó de comprender el porqué de llamarse "Románticos" y por qué tenían algo de influencia "Vanguardista" ¿Acaso era alguna cosa muggle extraña? Le habían intentado explicar sobre el movimiento literario Sturm und Drang, sobre Las desventurasádel joven Werther, una especie de libro que había iniciado todo su pensamiento, sobre los poetas malditos… Ginny simplemente se disculpó son ellos explicándoles que "debía ir a hablar con McGonagall"… Se ofrecieron a llevarla, ya que era nueva en el castillo y no sabía la ubicación del despacho. Ginny les explicó que la directora le había dado un mapa para poder ubicarse mejor en el castillo y así salió rauda de la sala común.

-Es linda. – Murmuró Hugo sonriendo de lado.

-"Por ahí, por ahí anhelo irme contigo… a vivir junto a ti." – Murmuró Fred mirando el retrato por el que acababa de salir Harley, con su sonrisa característica de galán.

-No metras Goethe en esto, Fred. – Sentenció Julian recostándose en un sofá. – Que ella decida.

-Tú estás fuera de esto. – Replicó Fred mirándolo juiciosamente. Julian rodó los ojos. – Concéntrate en mi hermana. Ya la besaste, el camino es cada vez más simple.

-Sería simple si ella no lo odiara. – Acotó Hugo sonriente sentándose al costado de Julian y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – Aunque estoy seguro que en el fondo, ella también siente algo por ti. – Fred ahogó una tenue risa.

Él sabía muy bien lo que Eva sentía por Julian, y no era un simple encaprichamiento. Su hermana tenía una especie de repulsión por todos los hombres que no fueran de su familia, y lograr que Eva Malfoy cambiara de opinión era complicado. Julian la había conocido cuando había pasado las vacaciones de verano en la Mansión Malfoy, ella aun no estaba en Hogwarts y era una niñita de 10 años muy madura para su edad. Julian había hablado bastante con ella y nadie se explicaba como, Eva no le había gritado que no le gustaba que tocaran las flores del jardín, del cual Julian había cortado una para entregársela. Todo empeoró cuando Eva entró a Hogwarts y Julian la empezó a molestar junto con él y su primo Hugo. Pero si bien ahora ella lo odiaba a muerte, Fred sabía que aún moría por él. Evidentemente Julian moría por ella.

-Llevo todos mis años en Hogwarts e incluso uno antes de que ella entrara en el colegio siguiéndola como si fuera un unicornio y yo necesitara su sangre para poder vivir. – Fred se asqueó un poco.

-Bien que igual has estado con billones de chicas mientras la perseguías, no creo que ella tenga una muy buena imagen de ti, Juls. – Agregó Hugo divertido.

-Pero, es que yo siento algo por ella que es más grande que todo lo que puedo haber sentido por alguna de las otras chicas con las que he estado. Cuando la veo siento que nada importa más que sus labios… - Fred lo cortó.

-Bastaaaa, ya hemos hablado de eso. Lo escribes y después se lo dices a ella, no a nosotros. – Hugo se volvió a reír de Julian, solía hacerlo siempre que este dejaba totalmente al descubierto sus sentimientos y Fred lo callaba rotundamente.

-Yo creo que solo debes tener un poco de paciencia, Juls. Eva te odiará, pero aun así tiene un corazón que no es inmune a tus encantos. – Hugo siempre sabía como sacarle una sonrisa a cualquiera.

DXG

Draco estaba entre cuatro chicas, dos de ellas eran hija de sus amigos, una era la hija del ser más despreciable y asqueroso del colegio y la otra era su hija con la novia del ser más despreciable del colegio. Tanya Zabini, Raysa Nott, Lily Potter y EVA MALFOY. Habían llegado a la sala común y no lo dejaban alejarse de ellas.

-Y… Cuéntanos Richard – Empezó Tanya, muy formal para ser hija de Blaise. Lily la cortó al instante.

-Dick. – Sonrisa seductora. Draco se sintió un poco acosado. Tanya la miró mal y continuó.

-Dick… ¿Cómo llegaste a Hogwarts? – Draco/Richard/Dick procedió a contarles la historia que tenía perfectamente planeada con Ginny/Harley y McGonagall. Draco realmente no le prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo, lo tenía tan mentalizado que las palabras fluían casi solas de sus labios. Más bien se concentró en observar detenidamente a las muchachas.

Lily Potter, segundo apellido en proceso a ser descubierto, pero asumía que debía ser Lovegood. Rubia de ojos verdes. Demasiado parecida a Luna Lovegood, misma mirada soñadora y demasiado extraña para su gusto. Menuda y no muy alta. Tenía la sonrisa característica del imbécil de Potter. Ojala le diera un paro cardiaco cuando se enterara que su hijita estaba en Slytherin.

Draco pasó de hablar de sus traslados a su vida personal y a su extraña nula relación con su padre desaparecido, sentía como las chicas sentían algo de compasión por él. Su hija lo miraba algo triste. _"Si tan solo supieras…"_

Raysa Nott, hija evidente de Pansy Parkinson. Cabello negro y corto, lo llevaba de la misma manera que su madre lo había llevado en sus años de colegio. Tenía los mismos ojos pardos que Theo, en vez de los brillantes ojos azules de Pansy. Y su boca era exactamente igual a la de su madre, esa típica boca que deseas besar con solo mirarla. Un rostro impactante a la mirada. Simplemente preciosa.

Tanya Zabini… ¿Con quien demonios se había casado Blaise? Era una muchacha de tez cobriza, un poco más clara que la tez de su mejor amigo. Ojos increíblemente verdes, al igual que los de Blaise, pero sin ningún tipo de rasgo facial parecido al de él. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y rizado.

-¿Conoces a la chica que quedó en Gryffindor desde siempre? – Intervino Lily escuchando atentamente. Dick asintió algo aturdido, extrañaba la presencia masculina.

-Conozco a Harley desde que nací. Es mi mejor amiga. – Eva se dio cuenta de que el nuevo integrante de la casa de las serpientes la observaba mucho y se puso algo nerviosa. Los chicos nunca habían sido su fuerte, y al parecer nunca lo serían. Eva había crecido junto a su hermano, primo y despreciable amigo. Había aprendido a odiar a los adolescentes. Aunque en el fondo sabía que había uno que la hacía suspirar por las noches, lograba que sus mejillas se colorearan tan rojas como su cabello, que su corazón palpitara increíblemente rápido. Obviamente, jamás lo aceptaría. Aunque él la había besando hace menos de dos horas.

Draco no podía despegar la mirada de la que supuestamente era su hija. Pelirroja, con exactamente el mismo rostro que Ginny Weasley (dato recientemente descubierto) a excepción de los ojos, que eran de color gris, al igual que los suyos. Tampoco tenía las características pecas de la familia Weasley, dándole un aspecto mucho menos infantil que el que Ginny podía tener. Su mirada era un poco más dura que la de su amiga/futura esposa, pero tenía el mismo brillo de alegría impregnado. Era preciosa, simplemente perfecta. Draco no podía evitar quererla, no podía evitar pensar que en un futuro ella sería su pequeña. Vio como ella lo miraba algo nerviosa y el rubor explotaba en sus mejillas de la misma manera que ocurría con Ginny. Recordaba una clara vez en la que Draco había hecho que el rubor de su "mejor amiga" le llegara hasta la coronilla.

FLASHBACK

14 de Abril de 1996,

Ginny y Draco se encontraban sentados bastante alegres, en los terrenos del colegio, muy cerca del lago. Era una cálida mañana de domingo, las nubes no existían en esos días, ni siquiera los problemas de pociones de la pequeña pelirroja lograban que su alegría disminuyera.

-Vamos Ginn, no es tan complicado aprender la formula. – Le espetaba Draco a la Weasley, quien se dejaba caer boca arriba sobre el pasto, esparciendo sus rojos cabellos sobre el mismo.

-Odio pociones Draco. La vida sería más simple si no existieran.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga y dejó el libro de lado, se acostó a su lado y juntos miraron el cielo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, algo que jamás hubiera pensado. Ginny Weasley era esa clase de chicas que encuentras una vez en tu vida, escandalosa pero tranquila, alegre y optimista, realista al mismo tiempo, algo infantil e ingenua pero muy increíble. Era increíble la forma en la que afrontaba sus problemas más complicados y como se dejaba vencer por los más simples, como luchaba por las cosas que realmente quería, como discutía por su punto de vista. Draco amaba la forma tan simple en la que Ginny veía la vida. _"Estamos aquí para disfrutar, no perdamos el tiempo en tonterías. La vida solo es una."_

-¡Mira esa! Tiene forma de snitch. – Gritó Ginny apuntando a una nube que claramente no tenía forma de snitch por ningún nado. Draco volteó el rostro y se encontró con el de Ginny mirándolo con una mueca graciosa. Ambos comenzaron a reírse de forma incontrolable y a hacerse cosquillas. Cuando por fin se calmaron Draco volvió a observarla.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa? – Soltó de pronto sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Ginny enrojeció hasta más no poder.

-Draco Malfoy nunca hace cumplidos ¿Recuerdas? – Ginny reía sin decolorarse. Draco también sonrió y le acomodó un mechón que le cubría sutilmente el rostro.

-Pues lo eres. Siéntete afortunada, Draco Malfoy te dijo un cumplido. – Ginny se rio con ganas, difuminándose.

-Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabías?

-Es bueno tener amigas lindas. – Ginny no dudo en volver a colorearse.

FIN FLASHBACK

Eva le recordaba tanto a Ginny que sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Pero ella parecía ser, internamente, totalmente distinta a su amiga. Un poco más fría y más seca un poco más parecida a él. Frunció el ceño el notar el parecido.

-…hemos vivido desde siempre juntos. Ella es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana. – Terminó Draco mientras las divagaciones en su cerebro continuaban a mil por hora. Todas lo miraron algo intrigadas. Una muchacha de un grado menor se acercó a ellos y algo asustada preguntó;

-¿Tu eres Dick Roebruck? – La muchacha estaba bastante nerviosa, Draco no dudo en asentir. – Hay una chica afuera buscándote, dice que es urgente.

-¿Pero si él es nuevo? – Observó Raysa. – Ohhh, debe ser Harley. – Draco se disculpó con las muchachas por dejarlas hablando así sin más y se levantó de los cómodos sillones de la sala común. La pequeña que le había avisado también corrió hacia las habitaciones de las chicas con mucha prisa.

Las cuatro se quedaron estupefactas.

-Es simplemente perfecto. – Murmuró Lily mordiéndose el labio seductoramente. Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que siempre adquirían cuando se trataba de muchachos.

-No voy a negar que es guapo, pero no es perfecto ¿No vieron como se perdía en sus pensamientos? – Comentó Tanya agarrando su libro de la semana y concentrándose en él.

-Guapo se queda corto. Es precioso, Tany. – Agregó Raysa soñadoramente. Tanya rodó los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios frívolos de sus mejores amigas. - ¿Tu que opinas Ivy? - Eva despertó de un trance que le había provocado el nuevo Slytherin.

-A mi, bueno… sinceramente me recuerda mucho a mi papá. Y la verdad no tengo ni idea de porqué. – Respondió dejándolas a las tres totalmente confundidas ¿Que cosa tenían en común Dick Roebruck con Draco Malfoy? Lo único que encontraron fue que los dos eran guapos.

D&G

Ginny/Harley llegó corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin y se desesperó por poder hablar con Draco/Dick. Logró decirle a una alumna menor que le pidiera urgentemente que saliera, la cual, bastante nerviosa le indicó que esperara unos momentos.

La espera se le hizo eterna, sentía como sus piernas temblaban y temía que no la aguantaran por mucho más tiempo. Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado a causa de la gran carrera que acababa de hacer, pero también por mirar nuevamente a Draco, ahora con la valiosa información de que se casarían. Se pasó la mano por la frente intentando concentrarse en lo que le diría, intentando hacerse a la idea de que lo miraría a los ojos y no encontraría esos ojos grises que un día le habían parecido tan espectaculares.

FLASHBACK

31 de Octubre de 1995,

Era la primera fiesta de Halloween a la que habían invitado a Ginny Weasley, quien tan solo contaba con catorce años de edad. No tenía ni idea de como actuar frente a todos los Slytherin's. Draco le había dicho que no lo iba a dejar sola ni un solo momento y que le presentaría a sus amigos. Ella ya los conocía, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. La habían molestado varias veces con su procedencia y no dudaba ni un solo momento en que esta vez también lo harían. Había logrado evadir a sus compañeras de habitación y a su hermano por sobre todo. Se encontraría con Draco a las 10 en el corredor que iba a las mazmorras. No entendió como no la atraparon, pero llegó a la hora, sana y salva.

Draco ya estaba ahí, recargado tranquilamente contra una pared jugando con su varita, hacía que salieran chispas verdes y después las diluía, repetía constantemente el juego hasta que vio a Ginny parada a su lado.

- Weasley, creí que no vendrías. – Aun no podían acostumbrarse a llamarse por sus nombres, así que continuaban con los apellidos. Ginny le sonrió y giró tranquilamente.

-¿Estoy bien? – Preguntó inocentemente. Draco sonrió de lado y tomó su mano para poder conducirla a la fiesta.

-Estas presentable. – El tema de la fiesta de ese año era blanco y negro, por lo que había optado por ponerse un simple vestido negro de mangas cortas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un poco ajustado hasta la parte de la cadera y después suelto.

Corrieron por unos momentos hasta que llegaron a un aula, Draco tocó de cierta forma que les indicaría a los demás que alguien estaba afuera. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Ginny se maravilló. Veía la fiesta, pero no la escuchaba. Era increíble. Ingresaron rápidamente y de la misma forma Ginny empezó a sentirse totalmente dispareja por obvias razones.

Las horas pasaban y si bien Draco estaba cerca de ella, también lo estaban Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle. Ninguno le hablaba, simplemente estaba sentada a su lado como si de una estatua de mármol se tratase. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y de matar a Draco Malfoy por haberle dicho que fuera a esa maldita fiesta. Cuando estaba por derramar la primera lágrima, Draco volteó a mirarla divertido.

-¿Como la estas pasando, We…? ¿Ginny, estás bien? – Inquirió Draco limpiando la única lágrima que había salido de los ojos de su amiga. - ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Se empezó a preocupar.

-Quiero irme de aquí, Malfoy. – Ginny no estaba para buenos tratos, se levantó de la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Draco la agarró del codo y la volteó para que pudiera mirarla.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó en tono bastante serio.

-¡He estado sentada como una planta al costado de tus amigotes! He sido ignorada por casi dos horas y la verdad es que no me siento cómoda.

Draco se sentía infinitamente culpable, él la había traído y le había asegurado que no lo pasaría mal. Sus promesas siempre se cumplían, un Malfoy hacía respetar sus palabras. Utilizando un poco de la fuerza que, Ginny no poseía la jaló entre disgustos hacia la pista de baile cuando una canción lenta comenzaba.

-No quiero bailar, Malfoy… en serio no me siento bien, quiero irme ¡YA! – Ginny intentaba alejarse de él, pero Draco lo único que hacía era acercarla más a su cuerpo, dificultándole notoriamente la salida.

-Ginny… - Musitó, ella siguió peleando sin siquiera mirarlo. - ¡Ginny! – La pelirroja subió la mirada molesta. Draco sonrió. – Prometí una buena noche, olvídate de todos.

-Lo siento pero ya no lo fue, Malfoy. – Ginny siempre había sido una niñita testaruda y obstinada. – Debiste darte cuenta que no encajo con tu mundo.

-Draco. – Ginny se detuvo y lo miró. – Creo que mi nombre es Draco. – Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. – Solo mírame a los ojos y olvídate de los demás, Pelirroja.

Ginny se perdió en el mar de acero y disfrutó cada segundo que quedaba de la velada. Sus ojos eran simplemente perfectos.

FINFLASHBACK

D&G

Draco/Dick salió de la sala común y se miraron por unos instantes, intentando recordar como era verdaderamente el otro. Ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, sus corazones latían muy de prisa, tenían cosas muy importantes que decirse, pero ninguno sabía quien sería el primero. Ginny se acercó un poco sin despegar sus ahora celestes ojos de los de Draco, tomó con cuidado su mano y simplemente la apretó.

-Gi… Harley, vamos un momento a alguna mazmorra vacía, tengo algo importante que decirte. – Ginny asintió y entraron a la primera que encontraron deshabitada. Draco se encargó de ponerle varios hechizos, al finalizar se apoyó en una pared y se resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Ginny se sentó frente a él.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte. – Murmuró ella bastante nerviosa, su voz salió como el murmullo del viento. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharla, volvió a mirar a los ojos. Ambos suspiraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos una hija llamada Eva.

-Tenemos un hijo llamado Fred.

Se miraron asustados y volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡UNA HIJA!?

-¿¡UN HIJO!?

Ginny le tapó la boca a Draco y lo miró asustada. Fred no era el único Malfoy-Weasley de Hogwarts.

-Se llama Frederick Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Weasley esta en Gryffindor y tiene 17 años. Es mejor amigo de Hugo Weasley y del hijo de Oliver Wood. Hablan de cosas muy extrañas que presiento son muggles. – Destapó la boca del futuro padre de sus hijos y este alucinado mientras fruncía el ceño dijo.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – Ginny no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Draco? – Draco la miró mal. - ¿Una hija? – Se asustó un poco.

-Sé que se llama Eva Malfoy Weasley, tiene 16 y evidentemente esta en Slytherin, y sé que en el futuro jugaras en Las Arpías de Holyhead y después serás editora de El Profeta. Y estas casada con uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio que no sé que hace trabajando en el colegio junto a Longbottom. – Ginny se sintió mareada por el cumulo de información que acababa de recibir. Sonrió un poco antes el comentario de quien sería su futuro marido.

Se sentó al lado de Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, quien también se sentía golpeado ¿Cómo era posible que dos mentes pudieran asumir todo eso en menos de diez minutos? Sus cerebros y subconcientes trabajaban a mil por hora, intentando descubrir como era que habían terminado casados y con dos hijos.

-¿Así que me casaré contigo? – Murmuró Draco. Ginny lo miró asustada y lo cortó al instante

-El futuro no esta escrito, aun podemos escribirlo a nuestra manera. – Draco la miró nervioso, Ginny evitó su mirada y comenzó a quejarse. – No puedo creer que McGonagall no nos lo hubiera dicho. – Draco bajó la mirada, acababa de sentir una especie de opresión en el pecho por el comentario de Ginny, no sabía por qué, pero… quería que Eva existiera en el futuro, tal cual y como era ahora.

D&G

Ginny entró algo asustada a la clase de pociones, había dormido intranquila en la torre de Gryffindor. Se despertaba cada media hora a causa de constantes pesadillas sobre el futuro. Se sentó en una mesa de dos completamente sola, había llegado especialmente temprano. La puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones se abrió lentamente brindándole a Draco Malfoy en un primer plano. Tenía puestos unos lentes de montura fina y leía tranquilamente un pergamino. Su corazón se aceleró notablemente, casi sintió que se le salía por la garganta. Draco no había cambiado mucho, estaba un poco más corpulento pero tu cabello y su rostro seguían muy parecidos, aunque se notaba que estaba cansado. Ni una sola cana en su platinado cabello despeinado perfectamente. Estaba completamente sola en la mazmorra de pociones con el que supuestamente era su esposo.

Draco dejó de leer un momento el pergamino y se rio tranquilamente por una respuesta errónea. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Harley Gallagher sentada completamente sola con una cara de nerviosismo absoluto.

-Señorita Gallagher, veo que llegó muy temprano. – Murmuró sacándose los lentes. – Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

-Lo sé. – Dijo intuitivamente Ginny tapándose segundos después la boca, acababa de meter la pata. El profesor Malfoy sonrió de lado logrando que todo el interior de Ginny se estremeciera.

-No es muy complicado, debes leer corazón de bruja seguido ¿Verdad? - ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy salía en corazón de bruja? Draco se apoyó en la misma mesa donde estaba sentada Ginny y le sonrió.

-No, la verdad no. – Musitó algo confundida. – Conocí a su hijo ayer. – Draco esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Ginny sintió que se derretía, ¿Cómo era posible que con solo una sonrisa pudiera expresar tanto amor por su hijo? – Me contó un poco de la historia familiar. – Ginny intentó sacarle un poco de información. – De como usted y su esposa llegaron a casarse.

Draco sonrió aún más y suspiro, miró a Harley algo dudoso y después comenzó a hablar.

-Se supone que no puedo hablar con los alumnos de mi vida privada. Pero ellos igual ya la conocen de memoria. – Harley esbozó una tenue sonrisa intentando esconder todo su nerviosismo. – Pues si, fue un tanto complicada nuestra relación. Su familia y la mía no es que sean muy amistosas. Pero la amo con todo mí ser y lo hago desde que estoy en el colegio. – Sonrió, Ginny sentía que estaba dentro de un universo paralelo. – Recuerdo que le iba mal en esta clase y yo la ayudaba.

-Fred lo cuenta mucho más trágico. – Inventó rápidamente, debía averiguar todo lo posible. Draco negó algo divertido.

-La verdad es que si fue un poco trágico, nuestras familias se odian y no fue fácil salir a delante, mucho menos siendo adolescentes. Es difícil luchar por amor a los 17 ¿no crees? – La voz de Draco se apagó un poco. – Hemos pasado muchas cosas difíciles juntos y la verdad es que las vivencias que almaceno no las cambiaria por nada. – Ginny sintió como una sonrisa se creaba desesperadamente por sus labios y como el rubor se extendía.

-Se nota que la ama mucho. – Dijo sinceramente sintiéndose algo extraña por referirse a ella misma. Draco sonrió sonrojándose levemente. Ginny se asombró muchísimo por el gesto, aun no comprendía como había terminado casándose con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, ero de una cosa se había asegurado. Él la amaba y sin duda alguna ella lo amaba a él.

-No se por qué hablamos de esto. – Murmuró divertido. Draco se había relajado un poco con los años, ahora sonreía cada dos frases, o tal vez se debía a que hablaban de ella. – Pero si, la amo mucho.

Ginny sintió que por un momento deseaba realmente sentir todo ese amor para ella, si bien lo era… No lo sentía así. Por un momento deseo que el futuro no se cambiara y llegar a ser la Sra. Malfoy. El aula comenzó a llenarse poco a poco y Draco le indicó que la clase estaba por comenzar, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio le mandó una extraña mirada de confusión, la cual puso algo nerviosa a Ginny.

-Hoy les toca sentarse juntas, chicas. – Escuchó que decía una muchacha que acababa de sentarse a su lado. Ginny volteó a mirarla y se encontró con la grisácea mirada de la misma chica que los había encontrado en la mazmorra y también con el mismo tono acero de Draco Malfoy.

-Hola, mucho gusto. – Murmuró la recién llegada brindándole una cálida sonrisa que le recordó mucho a la suya. – Mi nombre es Eva Malfoy. – Le extendió la mano.

"_MI HIJA…" _Pensó estrechando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Un gusto, soy Harley Gallagher.

D&G

Draco se sentó en una mesa de tres en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que dictaba el decrepito profesor Snape. Tenía muchísimo sueño, no había dormido ni un solo segundo por la noche. Se la había pasado divagando sobre su hija. No entendía como pero esa muchacha lo había capturado casi al instante.

-Freddy, Josie esta loca, simplemente déjala. – Escuchó que alguien decía detrás de él. _"Fred" _Pensó automáticamente, volteó ligeramente y se encontró con un muchacho muy parecido a él pero con algunas pecas esparcidas en el rostro. Estaba acompañado de un muchacho más alto que el de cabello marrón, debía ser el hijo de Wood.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron a su lado y siguieron hablando tranquilamente como si no existiera. Debía idear un plan para poder iniciar una conversación con ellos.

-Ehh… ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Harley? – Preguntó algo tímido atrayendo la atención de ambos. Lo miraron algo asombrados, al parecer nadie solía hablarles tan espontáneamente. Después de analizarlo, le sonrieron y procedieron a presentarse.

- Un gusto, tu debes ser Dick. Y soy Fred Malfoy. – Estrechó la mano de su hijo, sintiendo una corriente de electricidad recorrerlo para después estrechar la mano del hijo de Wood.

-Julian Wood.

-Solo quería pedirles que cuidaran a Harley, como estamos en distintas "casas" no puedo estar cerca de ella. – Inventó rápidamente. Los muchachos sonrieron y le aseguraron que Harley estaba en muy buenas manos.

"_Esta en manos de un Malfoy, esas manos nunca han sido buenas y menos si son de mi hijo."_

D&G

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? – Inquirió Ron algo preocupado por la extraña actitud feliz de Hermione. Ella lo miró y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

-Nada Ron. Creo que las cosas saldrán bien y Ginny aparecerá en poco tiempo. – Harry y el anterior mencionado la miraron extrañados.

-¿Sabes algo que no le has dicho a McGonagall o a Dumbledore? – Preguntó Harry.

-¿O a mis padres? – Agregó Ron. Hermione solo atinó a negarles sin mucha convicción y a levantarse de la mesa sin siquiera decirles a donde se dirigía. Ambos la vieron desaparecer junto a otra multitud que también salía del Gran Comedor.

-¿Es que acaso no es suficiente estar preocupados por Ginny, que ahora también debemos preocuparnos por Hermione? – Chilló Ron soltando su tenedor bastante irritado. Harry también se sentía así. Ginny ya llevaba una semana desaparecida y los profesores cada vez se ponían más nerviosos. La familia Malfoy y los Weasley habían dado el grito en el cielo al enterarse que sus hijos habían desaparecido y para colmo de males, juntos. Harry y Ron habían tenido que frenar que Lucius Malfoy se tirara encima de Arthur Weasley, Hermione había estado desaparecida.

-Creo que deberíamos seguirla, presiento algo malo. – Murmuró Harry a lo que Ron asintió y ambos se levantaron raudamente de la mesa dejando su comida intacta.

D&G

Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿Qué taaal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si Perdón por la demora increíble, pero como también tengo "Siendo una Malfoy" y participé en un reto escribiendo "Amores Imposibles" me he demorado millones Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja o cualquier cosa pueden hacérmela llegar por RR

Un besote

JM


	5. Capítulo 5: Nota Mental

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

Capítulo 5: Nota Mental.

Ginny no sabía exactamente como había terminado conversando con su hija y su batallón de amigas. Sintió que su corazón se partía en millones de pedazos al notar que la rubia despeinada era la hija de Harry. Sus ojos se aguaron levemente causando un poco de desconcierto entre las muchachas, quienes la miraron bastante asustadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Lily algo preocupada. Harley logró asentir limpiándose un poco los ojos y sonriendo tenuemente. _"Crea rápido una excusa, Ginevra" _Pensó algo desesperada intentado que su corazón no se destruyera del todo. Raysa le puso una mano en el hombro intentando darle un poco de valor. Ginny no encontraba algo que decir… ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando te enteras que tu novio se casó con otra y bueno, tú también te casaste con otro?

-Es extraño estar entre tantas personas nuevas sin Dick. – Soltó de pronto. Si bien era una gran mentira y se sintió completamente estúpida al decirla, extrañaba a Draco. Los recuerdos de Harry se materializaron en su cerebro cuando Lily sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacía su actual novio. Nuevas lágrimas fueron expulsadas de su rostro y sin saber exactamente por que, abrazó fuertemente a Eva y lloró. Eva se quedó petrificada y todas las demás, estupefactas.

La joven Malfoy nunca había sido muy apegada a los abrazos ni a nada que significara muestras de afecto, y mucho menos con extraños. Lily logró evitar que una risa escandalosa se extendiera por todo el pasillo, Raysa y Tanya se habían quedado con la boca increíblemente abierta. Mientras que Eva ahora correspondía el abrazo de Harley. No entendía por qué esa chica le transmitía tanta tranquilidad y a la vez tanta vulnerabilidad. Sentía que había sido mala idea que de pronto la mandaran a un colegio, sentía compasión por ella y por su amigo.

-Vamos, Harley. – Logró murmurar mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Ginny notó que eran idénticas a las que Draco daba cuando estaba nervioso o no sabía que hacer. – Todo estará bien… pero ¿quieres que te lleve a ver a Dick? – Sus amigas estaban realmente asombradas. Eva no solía ser tan amable. Harley levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas y asintió enérgicamente. Eva miró a sus amigas.

-Vayan yendo a transformaciones, yo las alcanzó en unos momentos. – Eva y Harley dieron media vuelta por el pasillo para dirigirse juntas a la sala común de Slytherin, donde seguramente encontrarían a Dick. – Siéntense juntas y avisen que llegaré pronto. – Gritó a sus amigas antes de voltear. - ¡Suerte en pociones Lily!

Caminaban calladas, una al costado de la otra. Madre e hija. Eva no se atrevía a hablarle a su compañera de caminata. Era reservada, no le gustaba que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos, así que ella no se metía en los asuntos de los demás. Pero, no entendía la razón por la cual necesitaba que esa muchacha se sintiera bien, que volviera a sonreír como lo había hecho en pociones. Harley se quedó parada un momento en medio del pasillo, se abrazó a si misma y se estremeció.

-¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Eva mirándola desde el frente. Harley era una de las muchachas más lindas que jamás hubiera visto en toda su vida. Su cabello negro se deslizaba tranquilamente por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus caderas asentándose con un perfecto laceado, marcaba su rostro, blanco como la nieve, salpicado por unas tenues lágrimas que bordeaban sus destellantes ojos azul eléctrico. Aparte de hermosa se veía vulnerable. – Ya llegaremos con Dick, no falta mucho.

Harley la miró devastada, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas y se atrevió a sonreír un poco. Eva era su hija, era la mezcla perfecta de ella y Draco Malfoy. Su cabello y los penetrantes ojos de su mejor amigo. Los amaba, no entedía como, pero esos ojos siempre le habían encantado. Desde que se había fijado en ellos el día de la primera fiesta de Halloween no había podido sacárselos de la cabeza.

FLASHBACK

03 de septiembre de 1997,

-Ahora que estas con Potter… ¿Irás a la fiesta de Halloween? – Draco la había alcanzado mientras ella caminaba hacía su clase de runas antiguas. Ginny había empezado su relación con Harry Potter apenas habían comenzado las vacaciones de fin de curso y el rubio tenía algo de temor de que su amistad se desvaneciera. Ginny sonrió tranquilamente y golpeó delicadamente el hombro de Draco.

-Obviamente que iré tontuelo, ¿Qué acaso piensas que me perdería esa fiesta por qué el fantástico "Trio de oro" quiere que no vaya? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – Draco sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, acompañándola así a su clase.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? – Preguntó él sonriente. Ginny emitió un suspiro amoroso. Draco se recordó mentalmente que no debía preguntarle nada a la pelirroja que le hiciera recordar al idiota de San Potter. Los empalagos le daban una clara alergia y más si se trataban de los empalagos de su mejor amiga con su desagradable y detestable enemigo jurado.

-Magnificas. – Murmuró Ginny soñadoramente. – No sabes lo hermoso que ha sido Harry conmigo, Draco. Me ha llevado a pasear por la ciudad y hemos tomado helados y bueno, obviamente como te conté en mi carta, él me ha pedido que sea su novia. – Concluyó con una sonrisa estúpida plasmada en el rostro.

-Eres desagradable ¿Lo sabias? – Declaró el joven Malfoy quitando el brazo delos hombros de la pelirroja. Esta lo ignoró por completo y empezó a hablarle de lo hermoso y perfecto que Harry Potter podía ser y no fue si no, en el momento en el que llegaron a la puerta del aula de runas cuando Ginny, como siempre, desequilibro a Draco con uno de sus perfectos "destruyecerebros" comentarios.

Se había quedado mirándolo, le gustaba verlo refunfuñar a causa de ella. Le divertía sacarlo de quicio. Ver como su ceño se fruncía y como sus ojos se ennegrecían, pasando de gris claro, casi celeste, a un profundo metal oscuro, capaz de absorber hasta al alma más pura e inocente. Simplemente estaba ciertamente enamorada de los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sabes que es lo único que le cambiaría a Harry? – Draco entornó los ojos dándole pie a que continuara. – Le quitaría esos ojos verdes que a todas hechizan y le pondría los tuyos. – Ginny vio como su mejor amigo se tensaba y después de darle un suave beso en la mejilla y reírse un poco de él, entró al aula dejándolo boquiabierto.

FINFLASHBACK

-Vamos Harley. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero puedes confiar en mí. – Murmuró Eva acercándose un poco a ella y tomando delicadamente su mano. Ginny volvió a derramar algunas lágrimas. Ya no estaba segura si lloraba por el hecho de que Harry estuviera con otra mujer, o por el hecho de que Eva le irradiaba demasiada ternura, la misma clase de extraña ternura que podía irradiarle Draco cuando se preocupaba por ella.

FLASHBACK

17 de Marzo de 1996,

-No tengo nada, déjame en paz. – Murmuraba una pelirroja notablemente alterada mientras era perseguida a través de un pasillo desierto por un rubio platinado, quien no dejaba de refunfuñar.

-Deja de ser tan caprichosa y dime que te sucede Weasley.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy. – Draco la atrapó y la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara. Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable.

-Creo que al ser tu mejor amigo te convierte automáticamente en un asunto mio. – Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja intentando ocultar su tristeza Ese imbécil siempre conseguía hacerla reír.

-¿Desde cuando eres tú mi mejor amigo? – Pregunto socarronamente

-Desde este preciso momento. – Ginny entornó los ojos, le divertía la capacidad de Draco Malfoy para adjudicarse títulos. - ¿Ahora si me dirás que demonios te sucede?

Como si las palabras de Draco fueran dagas afiladas perforándole el corazón y robándole la pequeña felicidad que la situación le había causado, su rostro se volvió oscuro y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Draco la abrazó como lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones pasadas, permitiéndole plagar su túnica de llantos, gemidos de dolor y arañazos. Ginny no se avergonzaba con él, podía botar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que su corazón atesoraba. Él le acarició la cabeza y palmeó delicada pero torpemente su espalda. No le gustaba empezar a ser bueno consolándola, eso solo significaba que sufría más y más.

-Debes dejar de pensar en él. Es un imbécil. Juro que algún día lo golpeare brutalmente por todo este sufrimiento, no te lo mereces Ginn. – Dentro de ella el sentimiento de angustia y pesadez se fue borrando ya que tener a DRACO MALFOY consolándote no era cosa de todos los días.

-Puedes ser muy tierno cuando te lo propones. – Draco sonrió de lado y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Los Malfoy's no somos tiernos.

FINFLASHBACK

-¿Harley? – Murmuró Eva al notar como la muchacha se perdía en sus divagaciones. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ginny sintió como volvía al mundo y parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar a Eva a los ojos.

-¿Puedo contarte algo, pero no se lo dices a Dick? – Eva vio como la pelinegra se deslizaba por una de las paredes del pasillo y terminaba sentada en el suelo. Algo incomoda se sentó a su lado poniendo en contacto su pulcro uniforme con el desagradable suelo.

-Seguro, ¿qué sucede? – Inquirió bastante nerviosa, nunca había sido buena escuchando ni dando concejos. Una vez su mamá se había peleado con su padre y había ido a llorar a su habitación, lo único que había logrado hacer era abrazarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien. Sonrió al pensar en su madre, tenía muchas ganas de verla ya.

-Lo que sucede es que yo estoy con un chico al cual amo muchísimo y siempre me ha gustado. – Eva se preguntó como era posible que lo conociera de toda la vida si viajaban siempre, Harley al parecer notó la extrañez y complemento. – Es un primo lejano de Dick. – _"Ahora Harry Potter es un primo lejano de Draco Malfoy ¡Simplemente increíble!" _Pensó Ginny sintiéndose completamente patética ¿Qué clase de persona le cuenta a su hija que esta enamorada de un muchacho que claramente no es su padre? Bueno, en el universo paralelo en donde tienes la misma edad que ella y te has convertido en su amiga todo es posible ¿No?

Eva la miró algo extrañada. – ¿Y que pasa con él? – Ginny escondió su rostro entre las rodillas y murmuró.

-Lo que sucede es que… bueno, hubo una fiesta de despedida… para Dick y para mí… y bueno, este muchacho fue y en medio de la fiesta… ehm, Dick me besó.

Eva sintió una alegría enorme desbordándole el corazón, se colocó la mano en el pecho bastante asustada ¿De donde salía toda esa felicidad? ¡Ni siquiera los conocía! Miró a Harley limpiarse delicadamente una de las pocas lágrimas que aun brotaba de sus eléctricos ojos y se sintió mal por estar feliz a causa de su desgracia.

-Y ¿Este chico te quiere tanto como para perdonarte? – Harley emitió una débil risa burlona.

-Hasta hace unas horas yo pensaba que si, pero… - Se quedó callada pensando. – Creo que en verdad quiere a otra.

-¿Y tú quieres a Dick como algo más que solo un amigo? – Harley se tensó un poco creando en Eva aun más confusión.

-La verdad es que no creo que él me haya besado por que quiera estar conmigo o por que le guste. Tiene cierta rivalidad con su primo, presiento que lo hizo para molestarlo. – Eva frunció el ceño y Ginny se estremeció al notar el inmenso parecido con ella.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás a menos que se lo preguntes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que le voy a preguntar algo así? Es mi mejor amigo y es imposible que sienta algo por mí. – Eva sintió como las orejas se le ponían coloradas, a ella jamás debía hablarle de amores imposibles.

-Nunca hables de que algo es imposible. El amor no es imposible. – Harley la miró atenta, como si le sorprendiera que pudiera expresarse así. – Lo único que lo hace imposible somos nosotros mismos. El amor es puro, inocente, no conoce de prejuicios ni nombres. – Ginny sintió como se le aguaban los ojos, evidentemente su hija se ponía tan a la defensiva por que hablaba de sus padres. Del perfecto amor imposible hecho realidad. – Si el amor fuera imposible yo no estaría aquí, mis padres luchar por un amor que era considerado imposible para toda una sociedad. El amor no es imposible, que Dick sienta algo por ti no es imposible, Harley.

Harley rompió en llanto y abrazó efusivamente a Eva, quien, algo desconcertada, la abrazó también.

-Como se nota que tu y Fred son hermanos. – Eva sonrió.

-El suele dar los discursos sobre el amor, la felicidad, y esas tonterías. Me has agarrado en mi cuarto de hora sentimental. Eva Malfoy no suele ser tierna. Esto no se ve todos los días.

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer estaba encontrado un súper poder increíble el cual le permitía encontrar a distintos Malfoy's en sus "cuartosdehora" sentimentales/tiernos.

-Vamos a buscar a Dick ¿Si? – Dijo Eva mientras se levantaban del suelo. Harley asintió enérgicamente.

D&G

-¿No les parece que hay algo extraño con Harley? – Murmuró Tanya mientras se alejaban a transformaciones. Raysa y Lily la miraron extrañadas. La pelinegra comentó levantando una ceja, convirtiéndose en Pansy por unos momentos.

-¿A que te refieres Tanya?

-¿No se han dado cuenta que parece ya conocer el castillo? – Ambas muchachas negaron rotundamente pero las tres se quedaron completamente pensativas por el último comentario ¿Cómo sería posible que Harley Gallagher ya conociera Hogwarts?

D&G

-¿Piensas que estamos cerca de encontrar la forma de traerlos de vuelta? – Inquirió Hermione mientras agregaba ópalo a un caldero que Blaise había colocado en medio de la sala de menesteres. El morocho se sentó a su lado y le entregó un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo de calabaza.

-No lo sé, espero que sí. – Terminó su frase y agachó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Blaise? - Cogió el vaso que él le ofrecía y le dio un largo trago.

-Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. – La morocha casi se atraganto y el jugo por poco sale expulsado por su nariz.

-¿Qué dices? – Ella también lo había calculado. Cuando Draco y Ginny regresaran sanos y salvos ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad? Si es que eso podía llamarse una amistad, más bien… ¿Qué pasaría con lo que se estaba formando?

-Cuando ellos regresen supongo que todo volverá a la normalidad ¿No? Iras con Potter y con Weasley y ya no pasaremos tiempo juntos. – Hermione se sintió extremadamente nerviosa.

-Supongo que si, nuestras reuniones son específicamente para encontrar a nuestros amigos. – Blaise se encogió de hombros y procedió a chequear la poción.

-Es una pena, empezabas a caerme bien, Granger.

D&G

"_No quiero ir a clase de pociones, no quiero ir a clase de pociones, no quiero ir a clase de pociones…" _Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez un Draco Malfoy convertido en Dick Roebruck.

-Hoy prepararemos, como repaso del año pasado, filtro de muertos en vida. Trabajaran en parejas, compañeros de mesa. – Proclamó Draco Malfoy solemnemente mientras escribía algunas indicaciones en el pizarrón. – ¿Alguien me quiere decir exactamente para que funciona esta poción?

Dick sabía la respuesta, pero la daba pavor si quiera mirar a los ojos a Draco Malfoy. Le daba pavor notar que ya no era el mismo y que ahora era alguien que no deseaba o que lograría repudiar.

-¿Señor Roebruck? – _"Imbécil"_

-Ehm… Es un somnífero muy poderoso, causa un sueño parecido a la muerte. Por eso se llama el filtro de muertos en vida.

-Muy bien. – Simplemente había dicho esas dos palabras. Absolutamente nada más. Draco se odiaba a si mismo. – Espero no encontrar ninguna poción deficiente ya que son alumnos capaces de hacerla sin ningún inconveniente. Por cierto, bienvenido señor Roebruck. – Draco se estremeció cuando su yo-mayor le dio la bienvenida. Definitivamente no se la esperaba, o por lo menos no después de la pregunta que le había hecho.

-¿Eres bueno en pociones? – Le pregunto Fred sentándose a su lado. Dick se extrañó al no ver a Julian por ningún lado. – Juls ha tenido que ir al despacho de la directora para arreglar unos asuntos. ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo hoy?

-Claro que no. – Murmuró Dick dirigiéndose a la despensa de ingredientes para conseguir los necesarios. – Y no soy malo en pociones.

-Yo soy una desgracia, la nota de hoy recae en ti. – Dijo Fred mientras ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza e inclinaba su silla hacia atrás, esbozo una sonrisa característica de Draco y cerró los ojos. – Heredé el talento de mi mamá, o sea un gran cero a la izquierda. – Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa ante el gracioso calificativo que su hijo había utilizado.

FLASHBACK

23 de noviembre de 1995,

-No te soporto Draco Malfoy. – Murmuró Ginny lanzando lejos su pluma. Draco la recogió una vez más y se prometió a si mismo que sería la ultima vez que lo haría. Puso la pluma al costado de la mano de su amiga y esta volvió a lanzarla sin importarle su esfuerzo. Los Malfoy's eran normalmente calmados, solo explotaban en momentos de gran tensión, o después de varios exabruptos.

-¿¡Puedes dejar de comportarte como una mocosa caprichosa!? Soy mejor que tu en pociones ¡Acéptalo y deja que te ayude! – Se sentó al costado de la pelirroja, quien poseía la expresión de susto más grande de la historia.

-No me grites. Odio que lo hagan.

-Pues no me obligues a hacerlo.

-Perdón. – Bajó la mirada, pero segundos después la levantó con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. – Sabes que odio no poder con una materia, y en pociones soy como un gran cero a la izquierda. Un poco más de paciencia. Porfis ¿SI? – Draco no pudo evitar sonreír y recoger la pluma una vez más. _"Nota mental: No logres que Ginevra Weasley use el tono tierno en ti. Tiene efectos."_

-Si la vuelves a lanzar te juro, por Merlín, que volaras por la ventana sin escoba. – Ginny sonrió y volvió a revisar sus apuntes de pociones.

FINFLASHBACK

-Creo que soy algo más que un cero a la izquierda. – Draco sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez era tan bueno como el profesor que tenían.

Tomó los ingredientes necesarios; ajenjo, raíces de valeriana, 13 granos de sopophorous (como bien le había enseñado Snape _"Aplastas los trece con el borde de un cuchillo de plata"_) entre otros. Colocó todo en la mesa y comenzó a trabajar raudamente, sabía la poción de memoria, por lo que el libro le fue de más. En su etapa final, revolvió la poción a la izquierda y después a la derecha siete veces, consiguiendo así un efecto mucho más fuerte.

"_Gracias Snape, por ti puedo superarme a mi mismo."_

-Al parecer los únicos que han terminado a la hora son los señores Roebruck y Malfoy. Y considerando bien las cosas puedo deducir que lo ha hecho solo ¿Verdad? – preguntó Draco mirando a Dick directamente a los ojos. Fred le pateó la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-Pues no, Fred y yo trabajamos en equipo. – Respondió con suficiencia. Si Draco Malfoy se quería poner pesado, él también lo haría _"Nota Mental: Si tu te pones pesado y Draco Malfoy también lo hace ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Aprender a trabajar con los pronombres en este tiempo."_

_D&G_

Holiii, muchas gracias por sus hermosos rr, me he demorado eternidades en publicar por que he estado mal de la mano Tuve un esguince de primer grado en mi vida de promoción y se me complicaba mucho escribir ya que me dolía. Por suerte ya esta todo bien y he podido volver a escribir! Espero que el capitulo sea de su completo agrado y que dejen rr jijiji

Un besote

JM.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sublime

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Como se nota que tu y Fred son hermanos. – Eva sonrió._

_-El suele dar los discursos sobre el amor, la felicidad, y esas tonterías. Me has agarrado en mi cuarto de hora sentimental. Eva Malfoy no suele ser tierna. Esto no se ve todos los días._

_Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer estaba encontrado un súper poder increíble el cual le permitía encontrar a distintos Malfoy's en sus "cuartosdehora" sentimentales/tiernos._

_-Vamos a buscar a Dick ¿Si? – Dijo Eva mientras se levantaban del suelo. Harley asintió enérgicamente._

Capítulo 6: Sublime.

- ¿Gii… Harley? – Murmuró Draco/Dick al notar que Eva y Ginny venían caminado hacia él. Ginny tenía los ojos rojos, era obvio que momentos antes lágrimas habían surcado sus pálidas mejillas. Las muchachas al verlo pararon en seco y se abrazaron por un momento. Draco frunció el ceño algo abrumado, Ginny no debía llorar.

-No existen imposible Harley. – Murmuró Eva sonriente. Ginny la apretó más. No tenía ganas de soltarla. Ella era la prueba viviente de que no existían imposibles y… tal vez no quería cambiar el futuro.

-Gracias. – logró musitar.

Se separaron y Ginny corrió raudamente hacia Draco, quien estaba notablemente sorprendido. Al llegar junto a él, lo abrazó de manera descomunal. El muchacho sonrió tranquilamente, tal vez habían tenido una charla amena de mujer a mujer. _De madrea hija_. Él solo quería verla feliz.

-Perdón por gritarte siempre. – Logró musitar Ginny entre nuevas lágrimas que preocuparon a rubio-platinado. Draco se desconcertó, definitivamente no había sido solo una charla de mujer a mujer.

-Tú no me has gritado Ginn – Murmuró fijándose que Eva ya se hubiera ido. Se encontraban en un pasillo desolado de las mazmorras, él acababa de salir de la sala común. Tomó el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. La nueva Ginny tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. La soltó y le indicó que entraran a una mazmorra. Cuando estuvieron adentro cerró con magia.

-¿Por qué dices que me has gritado? – Inquirió Draco abrazándola de nuevo.

-Te grité cuando llegamos aquí. Porque me besaste en la fiesta de Halloween.

-Creo que tenías derecho a gritarme. – Draco se sentía extremadamente incomodo. Desde que eso había sucedido no habían tenido oportunidad de tocar el tema. – Estuvo tremendamente mal que te besara. Lamento mucho haberte creado problemas con Potter. – Su corazón se encogió. Decidió soltarla, no podía seguir abrazándola.

-Harry no importa en estos momentos. Ya no me importa en lo absoluto, he pensado las cosas y después de como me trato en esa fiesta no creo poder volver a mirarlo. Pero… Por más que estuviera mal, no tenía por qué gritarte de ese modo, fue excesivo.

-Yo no debí haberte besado. – Respondió mecánicamente Draco intentando tragarse el revoltijo de sentimientos que afloraban.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Ginny había bajado la mirada, ambos corazones se detuvieron en cuanto la pelirroja pronunció esas cuatro palabras. Volvió a abrazarla con urgencia y ella acomodó su rostro en el pecho de él.

Draco se quedó petrificado. Se había preguntado billones de veces por que lo había hecho y la verdad solo había llegado a una respuesta. Y la odiaba. Realmente la detestaba. Enterró las manos en el cabello negro de su mejor amiga, intentando borrar todas las cosas que podían pasársele por la cabeza, buscando que los sentimientos se evaporaran tan rápidamente como habían llegado. Deseaba no haberle declarado la guerra a Ginevra Weasley. Anhelaba no haberla convertido en su mejor amiga, logrando que le contara sus más profundos secretos, contándole a ella los suyos. Tenía el momento preciso en su cerebro, no era como te dicen en los libros… Cuando te enamoras de alguien no sabes exactamente en que momento sucedió, las cosas simplemente se dieron así… ¡PATRAÑAS! Él podía decirle el año, el mes, el día, la hora y casi que el segundo en el que había caído rendido a su delicada cintura.

FLASHBACK

5 de junio de 1996

Draco estaba acostado en su cama, odiaba su cumpleaños. Odiaba tener que pasarlo siempre en Hogwarts totalmente aburrido y sin nada muy interesante que haber. Había decidido no salir de su habitación, no ver a Theo, ni a Blaise, ni a Ginny, ni a nadie.

Era miércoles pero las clases habían sido suspendidas a causa de una misteriosa enfermedad que había azotado al castillo dejando a más de 20 alumnos en la enfermería vomitando por montones. Agarró el último libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Usualmente no dejaba que Ginevra lo convenciera de hacer cosas, pero esta le había insistido tanto en que buscara en la parte de la literatura muggle una obra de teatro llamada "Sueño de una noche de verano" que tuvo que ir siendo arrastrado por una pelirroja desvergonzada.

Al principio lo había odiado solo por el hecho de que ella se lo había recomendado y, evidentemente, por que se trataba de literatura muggle. Pero con forme la historia iba avanzando sentía que ya no podía despegarse. La cara de felicidad de Ginny cuando le mostró como un fragmento de la historia le gustaba mucho fue épica y ella le contó que había sido el primer libro muggle que había leído. Draco sonrió mientras abría el libro en una página errónea.

"_HERMIA.- Pues si los verdaderos amantes siempre fueron contrariados, ha de ser por decreto del destino. Armémonos, pues, de paciencia en nuestra prueba, ya que ésta no es sino una cruz habitual, tan propia del amor como los pensamientos, las ilusiones, los suspiros, los deseos y las lágrimas, triste séquito de la fantasía." _ El día que leyó ese fragmento sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no estaba seguro de por qué exactamente. Y ahora que lo volvía a leer se sentía igual. Frunció el ceño y buscó la página en la que se encontraba.

Una lechuza tocó desesperadamente su ventana. No era la de su madre, ni la de su padre. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y abrió la ventana. La lechuza dejó la carta caer de su pico y retomó el vuelo raudamente. La carta, la cual era un simple cuadrado de pergamino sin lazo ni sello, cayó al suelo.

"**Te espero a las 8 pm en la entrada del bosque prohibido. Se puntual o morirás, Malfoy. Con amor, Ginny"**

-Ella me amenaza hasta en mi cumpleaños. – Sonrió de lado y metió la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Aún le quedaban varias horas antes de tener que encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

D&G

La había esperado por cinco minutos y cuando estaba a punto de irse apareció detrás de él. La miró molesto, pero ella le brindó una sonrisa dulce y lo abrazó de manera sobrehumana. Draco le correspondió el abrazo con bastante naturalidad pero un tanto sorprendido ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Ginny?

-Feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz cumpleaños. – Murmuró mientras lo apachurraba aún más. Draco no podía entenderlo, él jamás se lo había mencionado.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – Draco la alejó de él por los hombros para mirarla a la cara. Estaba feliz y una traviesa sonrisa se asomaba. Draco sabía que esas sonrisas nunca eran buenas.

-Te estaba buscando en el desayuno y Pansy me avisó. Me dijo que no ibas a salir de tu habitación por que nunca lo hacías en tu cumpleaños ya que eres un huraño al cual no le gusta que lo saluden. – Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando tu hablas con Pansy? ¿No se odiaban? – Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Somos personas maduras capaces de razonar. No está tan loca como tú decías. Desayune con ella y con Blaise. – Draco sonrió de lado y dirigió su vista hacia el lago. - ¿Por qué es que no me habías dicho que era tu cumpleaños? Yo te atormento para que recuerdes el mio y nunca me había puesto a pensar en el tuyo. – Draco sonrió y la miró.

La luz de la luna se colaba por las copas de los árboles, bañando dulcemente el rostro de Ginny de manera angelical, acentuaba sus ojos color avellana de manera increíble y su cabello rojo se movía delicadamente por el soplo del viento nocturno. Draco sintió como algo empezaba a crecer dentro de él, y de manera irracional descubrió que Ginevra Weasley le gustaba y más de lo que cualquier otra chica le podía haber gustado.

¿Cómo era posible que simplemente lo supiera así sin más? Con tan solo mirarla, con tan solo admirar lo bella que se veía bajo el amparo de la luna. No era posible que eso sucediera, no. El amor no llega de un momento a otro, se trabaja, o como el hacía normalmente, se fuerza. Pero no lo sientes de un segundo a otro.

Debía ser razonable. Bajó la mirada intentando que Ginny no se diera cuenta del pánico que empezaba a brotar de sus ojos. _"Razona, Malfoy, razona. Es una Weasley, y por más extraño que sea es tu amiga. No pierdas la amistad, y no te ganes una increíble pelea en casa." _ Ginny se acercó a él, se había quedado callado sin ningún tipo de razón y ella podía detectar que estaba asustado y algo nervioso. Tal vez sacarlo a celebrar su cumpleaños no había sido la mejor idea.

"_No puedes empezar a sentir algo por GINEVRA WEASLEY por solo el hecho de que descubrió que era tu cumpleaños y decidió felicitarte. Mucha gente lo hace. Blaise, Theo, Pansy… fueron en la mañana a saludarte y no por eso quieres algo con ellos… RAZONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ." _Y de pronto como si fuera por arte de magia una frase llegó a su cerebro en el mismo momento en el que Ginny lo abrazaba amorosamente.

_"Con todo esto y a decir verdad, en nuestros días, razón y amor no hacen buenas migas." _ Su corazón explotó en miles de emociones y divagaciones. Hace tiempo que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él. Si había destruido su orgullo para poder ser amigo de Ginny, no le importaría destruir su razón para permitirse sentir algo por ella. Por más imposible que fuera, por más infantil y tonto que fuera. No lucharía por estar con Ginny Weasley, simplemente se regocijaría ya que por primera vez le gustaba una muchacha de forma tan inocente y pura, sin ningún tipo de necesidad, de urgencia. Simplemente le gustaba y la quería.

-Lo siento mucho. – Susurró Ginny enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Draco. – No debí haberte sacado de tu decrepito ritual de cumpleaños. – Draco atinó a devolverle el abrazo y sonrió apoyando su cabeza en la coronilla de la pelirroja.

-No creo que diciendo que mi "ritual es decrepito" esperes que acepte tus disculpas. – Ginny ahogó una risita y abrazó con más ahínco a su amigo.

-La verdad es que no, solo buscaba que te dieras cuenta lo estúpido que es el hecho de que no me dijeras que es tu cumpleaños.

-Nunca ha sido una buena fecha, no me gusta recordarla. – Ginny se separó de él y lo miró entre abrumada y feliz.

-De ahora en adelante lo será. – Draco sonrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, una sonrisa pura. Ginny sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una pequeña caja de cartón. Sintió como el mundo se caía. No podía ser posible. Ella no le había comprado un obsequio ¡Se había enterado hoy! – Esto es para ti. – Lo puso delante de su cara.

-No… ¿Me estas dando un regalo?

-No es la gran cosa. Tal vez si hubiera sabido que era tu cumpleaños, sería mejor. – Ginny lo miró de manera reprobatoria y al notar que él no tomaba el regalo, agarró su mano y se lo dio. – Ahora ábrelo y dime que te gusta aunque no lo haga.

Draco levantó el regalo y con mucho miedo abrió la pequeña tapa. La odiaba, la detestaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo. Él le había mencionado una sola y única vez en su vida que amaba por sobre todo a los dragones y había sido de pasada, nada muy importante. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella regalándole una pequeña figura de cerámica de un colacuerno húngaro. Draco no lo resistió por mucho tiempo, abrazó de manera descomunal a la pelirroja, hasta que ella clamó aire.

"_Tú me gustas. No te amo, no quiero que te cases conmigo. No me vas a gustar para siempre. Simplemente me gustas como me gusta ver el cielo, podrías gustarme mucho tiempo o me podrías gustar solo hasta mañana."_

FINFLASHBACK

-¿Por qué me besaste, Draco? – Repitió Ginny ahogándose un poco con sus propias lágrimas, no estaba segura cuando había comenzado a llorar.

-Yo… No lo sé. – Contestó después de un largo silencio. Logró corresponderle el abrazo soltando los mechones de cabello que sostenía. Se quedaron unos largos segundos en esa posición, como si el mundo a su alrededor no importara nada, como si no estuvieran varados en el futuro conviviendo con sus hijos. Sus corazones aún no se tranquilizaban y ambos podían sentir el del otro latiendo al compás asustado del suyo.

-No tienes por qué responderme. – Susurró Ginny con algo de voz quebradiza.

-La verdad es que si debería hacerlo. Mereces una explicación, saber el porqué de mis actos. – Draco no quería decirle, no… no era el momento, ni el lugar. No eran los sentimientos adecuados, no lo serían nunca (ni por más que el futuro le dijera lo contrario).

-Draco… - Ella al parecer tampoco deseaba oírlos… él no quería decirlos. Todo estaba solucionado.

-¡Draco nada, Ginevra! Soy una pésima persona, casi destruyo tu relación con Potter, si es que no la he destruido. Por mi culpa estamos en el futuro y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de como regresar a nuestro tiempo. Todo lo que está sucediendo no es más que mi culpa.

-Deja de pensar así, no llegaremos a nada.

-Si te besé fue por qué quería molestar a Potter. – Mintió. – Lo lamento, fui un idiota. – Draco sintió como Ginny se alejaba bruscamente de él y momentos después una mano impactó fuertemente contra su mejilla.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! – Gritó descaradamente Ginny, olvidando que debían guardar las apariencias para no ser descubiertos. Ginny sintió como la rabia la embargaba desde la punta de sus brillantes cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies. Definitivamente no había nada solucionado. – ¡Realmente pensé que tenías una mejor razón! Pero nooo… ¡Draco Malfoy puede hacer las idioteces que se le vengan en gana y ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias!

-No entiendo a que te refieres con una mejor razón… - Draco sentía como la furia se derramaba por sus poros, cada vez que eso pasaba no daba como resultado nada bueno. Tomó a Ginny por los hombros y la estampó contra una de las paredes, ella soltó un gemido lastimero. - ¿Querías que te dijera que me muero por ti? – Ginny lo miró harta.

-¡Eso habría sido billones de veces mejor que el hecho de que me dijeras que lo hiciste para molestar a Harry! – Gritó irritada. Draco se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, pero la furia en ambos no dejaba que el romance ingresará.

-¡Tú jamás aceptarías que yo sintiera algo por ti!

-¿¡Tú que sabes!? ¡Tal vez yo sienta algo por ti, idiota!

-¡Tú mueres por Potter!

-¡La gente cambia!

-¿¡En menos de una semana!?

-¡Tal vez no quería aceptarlo!

-¡SOY UN MALFOY! – Draco bajó la mirada y soltó los hombros de Ginny dándose por vencido. Aunque ella acababa de admitir que tal vez también sentía algo por él, no podía simplemente saltar de alegría… ella estaba predestinada a ser la mujer de San Potter. – Tú jamás podrías sentir algo por un ser tan despreciable.

-Deja de hablar idioteces, Draco.

-¡No son idioteces Ginevra! Tú eres… tú eres… tú eres una persona preciosa, yo soy un Malfoy… Hijo del hombre que te metió a la cámara de los secretos, un idiota que destruyó tu relación por capricho, por un tonto gusto pasajero, el idiota que te ha insultado por muchísimos años… por eso y por muchas cosas más es imposible que sientas algo por mi. – Ginny levantó el rostro de Draco por el mentón y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-También eres mi mejor amigo, la persona que ha logrado que mis "grandes problemas" sean cosa del pasado, que mis desastres en pociones se conviertan en glorias, con el que he pasado tardes increíbles mirando el cielo, el que ha logrado que mi opinión hacia los Slytherin cambie, has destruido mis barreras y me has abierto los ojos a la realidad, una realidad que nadie de mi entorno puede ver. Una realidad en donde el príncipe de Slytherin es una persona con sentimientos y con sonrisas plasmadas en el rostro. – Draco cerró los ojos, no quería mirarla y desear besarla nuevamente, solo traía problemas. – Aparte, no puedo creer que pienses que no siento algo por ti después de ver este futuro. – Y lo besó.

D&G

-Heeeey… esto no estaba dentro del trato. – Murmuró Hermione al notar la presencia de Theodore Nott y de Pansy Parkinson. Ellos estaban parados en la puerta de la mazmorra con las manos entrelazadas. Ambos la miraron y sonrieron.

-Llevamos 20 minutos esperándolos. – Dijo Pansy tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta. Ella y Theo ingresaron pero Hermione detuvo a Blaise. Él la miró algo molesto pero no podía evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía. Desde el incidente en donde habían "aclarado" que solo eran "amigos" por el bienestar de los desaparecidos no se habían tratado de la misma forma. Y no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos. Ahora eran mucho más fríos y distantes.

"_-Cuando ellos regresen supongo que todo volverá a la normalidad ¿No? Iras con Potter y con Weasley y ya no pasaremos tiempo juntos. – Hermione se sintió extremadamente nerviosa._

_-Supongo que si, nuestras reuniones son específicamente para encontrar a nuestros amigos. – Blaise se encogió de hombros y procedió a chequear la poción._

_-Es una pena, empezabas a caerme bien, Granger."_

La castaña, no sabía exactamente por qué, extrañaba la forma en la que Blaise la trataba. Galante, caballero, con suma educación. Como nunca la habían tratado Ron o Harry. Entendía porque Ginny se juntaba con los chicos de Slytherin. Siempre se comportaban bien y no hacían la clase de idioteces que los de Gryffindor si.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Esto no es una cita Granger, ellos nos ayudaran a encontrar la forma de traer a Draco y a Ginny.

-Pero… - Blaise la miró algo arrepentido. – Está bien… - Hermione ingresó rápidamente al aula. Blaise se quedó afuera unos instantes, le dio un puñetazo a la pared bastante molesto.

D&G

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los terrenos del colegio, estaba solo. Hermione había desaparecido de su vida desde lo que había sucedido con Ginny, ya no soportaba a Ron hablando sobre lo extraña que Hermione se comportaba últimamente. Extrañaba a su pelirroja. Tal vez no la había tratado de la mejor manera la ultima vez, pero estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo por su amor. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y suspiro.

-¿Por qué tan solo Harry? – La voz de Luna Lovegood lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, estaba detrás de él con varias flores en las manos. Ella le extendió una bastante bonita de color amarillo. – Ya verás que las cosas mejoraran y Ginny aparecerá. – Luna sonrió lo cual obligó a Harry a hacerlo también, tomó la flor y la olió por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo haces para estar tan tranquila? Ginny también es tu amiga y estás tan calmada, como si supieras que todo va a estar bien y que no le pasará nada. – Luna se sentó a su lado y dejó las flores en su regazo. Harry la miró expectante.

-Ginny es una chica fuerte. Nada le sucederá, aparte está con él. – Harry frunció el ceño y cuando estaba lista para reclamar que eso no lo reconfortaba en lo absoluto, Luna dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro. – Él jamás dejaría que le pasara algo.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso.

Intuitivamente, Luna tomó de la mano a Harry intentando infundirle algo de valor. Harry se sintió tranquilo, sus amigos no estaba para él, su novia estaba perdida en algún lado, pero Luna estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

-Gracias, Luna.

-No hay de qué, Harry.

D&G

Eva caminaba sonriente por las mazmorras. Acababa de dejar a Harley hablando con Dick de una manera bastante amorosa y eso la hacía feliz. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero desde que los había visto en la selección de casas se había dado cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. Se acomodó el cabello y rio sola por un momento. Ella nunca había sido la romántica, de eso se encargaba Fred. Llegó al pasillo que la llevaba a las cocinas y decidió que no quería ir a transformaciones, no quería ir a ninguna clase ese día. Tenía ganas de comer helado de chocolate con chispas de fresa, ver la puesta de sol desde su escoba y por qué no… ver a un joven que la traía loca.

-Estas de buen humor hoy. – Murmuró alguien detrás de ella. Se quedó paralizada, no debía haber deseado verlo. Respiró profundamente, olvidó el beso que le había dado y volteó a mirarlo.

Julian caminaba hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos. No se acercó demasiado y agachó la cabeza denotando bastante nerviosismo y timidez, nada propia de él.

-Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo. – Murmuró, Eva sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo carmesí.

-He estado por las mazmorras y ahora se supone que tengo clase… Ya me encontraste, ¿qué sucede? – Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Tal vez Julian iba a decirle algo que ella esperaba escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo… - Dio un paso para acercarse más a ella, la miró a los ojos. – yo quería pedirte perdón por el beso.

Eva sintió como su corazón se partía en dos, ¿acaso él se arrepentía de besarla? No era una costumbre suya llorar cuando la estaban mirando, pero por más que intentó que sus ojos no se aguaran… estos lo hicieron en contra de su voluntad. Julian había automáticamente bajado la mirada, por lo que no estaba mirando el espectáculo que los grisáceos ojos de Eva le brindaban. Había decidido decirle las cosas claras por más que ella lo odiara. No podía seguir atesorando sus sentimientos por mucho más tiempo.

-La verdad es que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo. – Eva se quedó petrificada con la primera lágrima atrapada en sus pestañas. – Pero soy consiente de que no quería que fuera así. Fred me dijo que jamás aceptarías un beso mio, por eso te lo robé… Lo lamento. – Sentía como la alegría desbordaba su corazón, limpió las pocas lágrimas que había logrado botar y sonrió, esperaría que él terminara de hablar. – Me has gustado desde que tengo conciencia, pero sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera y… y la verdad es que no importa si no sientes nada por mi… he vivido a lo largo de estos años soportando tu odio descontrolado, puedo seguir haciéndolo… solo quería que supieras lo que sentía por ti.

-¿Quieres comer un helado conmigo? He planeado ir a ver el atardecer en escoba ¿vienes?

Julian levantó la mirada de golpe, solo para encontrarse con una alegre pelirroja. Sonrió de lado y asintió débilmente. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano de forma inocente. Eva sonrió alegremente y juntos entraron a la cocina.

D&G

Caminaban juntos hacia los jardines. No sabían exactamente como sentirse después de la charla que había tenido lugar en una de las mazmorras. Ambos se habían dicho que se gustaban, se habían besado pero nada más. No habían aclarado que pasaría ni que eran. No era importante. Ginny intentó buscar a tientas la mano de Draco para tomarla, y cuando la encontró este se sobresaltó bastante. Se detuvieron un momento para mirarse a los ojos. Extrañaban ver sus rostros reales, pero no podían quejarse. Ginny se paró de puntitas e intentó darle un suave beso en los labios a Draco, el cual no atrevió a negarse. Un grito agudo los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Déjenlo por favor! – Se miraron unos segundos, solo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se soltaron de las manos e intuitivamente corrieron hacia los gritos. Lo que el panorama les brindó fue desconcertante.

Su hija se encontraba tirada en el suelo y un hilo de sangre caía por su cabeza, mientras que tres alumnos de Hufflepuff golpeaban a Julian de manera salvaje. Ginny corrió hacia donde Eva se encontraba e intentó lograr hablar con ella, mientras que Draco intentó ayudar a Julian. Momentos después llegó Fred, quien extrañamente también estaba bastante golpeado y los tres lograron hacer que los alumnos se fueran.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – Grito Draco/Dick acercándose furiosamente a Julian y Fred. Julian corrió rápidamente hacia donde Eva se encontraba y la cargó para poder llevarla a la enfermería. Se encontraba desmayada.

-Ellos estaban molestando a Mallory, la estaban acosando en un salón vacío y cuando llegué comenzaron a golpearme pero ella corrió a buscar un profesor y se fueron. Asumo que se encontraron con ellos y saben que Mallory muere por Julian…

Todos avanzaron rápidamente hacia la enfermería en donde la enfermera, a quien ni Draco ni Ginny conocían, comenzó a atenderlos de manera rápida. Segundos más tarde apareció Mallory con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió, Frederick? – Draco/Dick y Ginny se estremecieron por el gran parecido a como lo habían pronunciado Draco hace unos instantes. Fred contó rápidamente la historia sin obviar ningún tipo de detalle. Cuando su hijo terminó Draco se apresuró a invocar a su patronus, el cual terminó siendo una hermosa serpiente, y le mandó un mensaje a su esposa.

-Tu madre estará aquí en un instante seguramente. – Ginny se tensó de manera increíble y Draco no dudó en darle la mano para infundirle algo de valor. – Hablaré con McGonagall para que abra la red flu y no termine destruyendo la casa. Todos sonrieron un poco y el profesor de pociones desapareció por la puerta.

-Lo lamento mucho. – Murmuró Mallory botando algunas lágrimas. Fred se aproximó a pasarle el brazo por los hombros.

-No es tu culpa en lo absoluto Mal.

La puerta se abrió y un batallón conformado por Tanya, Raysa y Lily hizo su ingreso. Corrieron hacia la cama de su amiga y preguntaron que era lo que acababa de pasar. Draco y Ginny decidieron salir para tomar un respiro.

-No puedo creer que exista gente así. – Murmuró Ginny cuando se apoyó contra la pared de la enfermería, la puerta había sido cerrada en cuanto ellos salieron. – Le sacaron sangre… ¡SANGRE! – Draco la abrazó amorosamente, Ginny se sintió tranquila al estar en sus brazos.

-Todo va a estar bien, seguro es solo un golpe.

Ginny levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos. Siempre le habían encantado y siempre le encantarían. Intentó volver acercarse para besarlo, aunque sea para poder rozar sus labios contra los de Draco, pero este lo impidió.

-Sabes que no está bien…

Ginny no pudo contestar ya que se quedó petrificada ante una visión abrumadora.

Ginny Malfoy venía caminando por el pasillo agarrada de la mano de Draco Malfoy. Ella era ahora una mujer al 100%, el cabello rojo le llegaba a la cintura y lo llevaba lacio con algunos mechones cayéndole por el rostro, su piel había empalidecido un poco por lo que sus pecas resaltaban aún más. Llevaba puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color azul marino, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía las mangas cortas. Unos tacones bastante altos negros adornaban sus pies, pero aun así no alcanzaba a Draco ni por asomo. Tenía los ojos bastante llorosos y no paraba de murmurar cosas a las que Draco le respondía. Los muchachos aun no podían escucharla.

-Tranquila. – Murmuró Draco

-No puedo… Soy yo…

-Si no te comportas la asustarás.

-Pero es que no puedo… - Ginny sabía que debía comportarse, pero al verla tan… preciosa y tan agarrada de la mano de Draco, hablando con él, tan angustiada, preocupada y verlo a él, tan atento, mirándola con tanto amor… No podía evitar pensar que quería ese futuro. – Bésame. – Draco la miró asustado.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Ginn? – Cada vez se acercaban más y Draco empezaba a escuchar la voz de Ginny, aquella que tanto extrañaba, a ver sus facciones, su cabello, sus ojos… podía recordar por que le gustaba tanto. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin esperar a que Ginny/Harley se lo pidiera de nuevo Draco unió sus labios con los de ella.

Ginny lloraba y no sabía por qué. Los labio de Draco se sentían extraño sobre los suyos, como si no pertenecieran a ese lugar, o más bien… como si él apropósito estuviera haciendo que no pertenecieran. Lo tomó de cuello y lo obligó a agacharse.

-Te pedí que me besaras, no que fingieras hacerlo. – Murmuró sin despegar sus labios de los de él. Draco se rio un poco y la tomó de la cintura.

-Como usted ordene.

Y de pronto encajó. Era como si unieran dos piezas de rompecabezas. Sus labios estaban hechos para besar los del otro. Ginny sintió un calor dentro de ella que jamás en la vida había sentido, se aferró como pudo al cuello de Draco para no caerse ya que sus piernas no respondían. Draco por su parte apoyó una mano en la pared y, con la otra, rodeo completamente la cadera de la pelirroja/morena. Olvidaron completamente que estaban en el futuro, que su "hija" acababa de ser brutalmente noqueada, que sus yo mayores los estaban mirando, que sus apellidos tal vez no combinaban muy bien… lo olvidaron todo. Sus bocas recorrían la del otro con urgencia, como si ese fuera el primer beso real que daban en toda su vida, como si hubieran vuelto a nacer, a respirar… y de pronto se dieron cuenta que ese "tal vez me gustas" era falso… se gustaban, muchísimo. Ella no tenía claro cuando había comenzado, pero no lo iba a detener.

Los Draco y Ginny adultos pasaron a su lado y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Sin bien su hija estaba lastimada, ellos comenzaban a amarse.

D&G

Hola, ¿les gusto? a mi me encantó escribirlo Disculpen muchísimo la demora, soy una pésima persona y no me merezco su cariño pero este vale por dos por que me he sacado los sesos para que fuera más largo que de costumbre. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.

Un besito

JM.


	7. Capítulo 7: Bizarre Love

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son de JKRowling.

_Y de pronto encajó. Era como si unieran dos piezas de rompecabezas. Sus labios estaban hechos para besar los del otro. Ginny sintió un calor dentro de ella que jamás en la vida había sentido, se aferró como pudo al cuello de Draco para no caerse ya que sus piernas no respondían. Draco por su parte apoyó una mano en la pared y, con la otra, rodeo completamente la cadera de la pelirroja/morena. Olvidaron completamente que estaban en el futuro, que su "hija" acababa de ser brutalmente noqueada, que sus yo mayores los estaban mirando, que sus apellidos tal vez no combinaban muy bien… lo olvidaron todo. Sus bocas recorrían la del otro con urgencia, como si ese fuera el primer beso real que daban en toda su vida, como si hubieran vuelto a nacer, a respirar… y de pronto se dieron cuenta que ese "tal vez me gustas" era falso… se gustaban, muchísimo. Ella no tenía claro cuando había comenzado, pero no lo iba a detener._

_Los Draco y Ginny adultos pasaron a su lado y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Sin bien su hija estaba lastimada, ellos comenzaban a amarse._

Capítulo 7: Bizarre love

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema, Granger… - Murmuró Blaise dándole vueltas delicadamente a una poción.

Recientemente había descubierto una poción en la sección de artes oscuras de la biblioteca con la cual podrían revertir todo tipo de efectos secundarios a causa de hechizos mal direccionados. Theo y Pansy se les habían unido ya que era una poción bastante larga y complicada para hacerla a dúo.

-¿No lo entiendes, Zabini? Metiste a tus amigos serpientes en esto y me has puesto incómoda. – Hermione se encontraba sentada frente a él con los brazos cruzados y la cara larga. Entre ellos se encontraban Pansy y Theodore.

-Necesitábamos más manos ¿Esperabas que llamara a San Potter y a Weasley para que hicieran reventar el lugar con sus pociones mal hechas?

-¡Cállate! No tengo ganas de escuchar tus idioteces.

-¡Entonces tú tampoco hables idioteces!

-Nosotros solo estamos intentando ayudar… Ellos también son nuestros amigos. – Theodore nunca había sido un hombre de dar razones y mucho menos a los Gryffindor, pero al ver el rostro de Blaise entendió que debían tranquilizar a la leona.

-Si esto es demasiado podríamos trabajar en separado… - Comenzó Pansy intentando ser paciente.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran! – Gritó desesperada Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos ¿Por qué se comportaba de ese modo? Su actitud era parecida a la de una niña de 5 años que deseaba que las cosas fueran solo como ella deseara. Los tres Slytherin la miraron sorprendidos, al parecer había empezado a llorar de manera desconsolada. El morocho le mandó una mirada de ayuda a sus amigos pero estos solo atinaron a encogerse de hombros, levantarse e irse.

Blaise miró a la castaña unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño y dejar que la rabia se le escapara por los poros.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Granger? – Hermione sacó las manos de su cara algo asustada y miró alrededor, Pansy y Theodore habían desaparecido. Volvió a taparse los ojos.

-Soy un asco de persona. – Él no pudo hacer más que enarcar una ceja ¿Qué demonios tenía esa muchacha?

-¿Qué dices?

-Pienso únicamente en mi comodidad en vez de concentrarme para encontrar a Ginny y a Malfoy.

-Supongo que es algo normal, Granger.

-¡ODIO QUE ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Blaise abrió extremadamente los ojos, Hermione seguía con la cara tapada. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su corazón latía a más no dar. Tomó las manos de la castaña y la obligó a sacarlas de su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió el morocho suavizando su voz. Hermione lo miró a los ojos, intentando transmitirle lo que sucedía dentro de ella.

-Antes era Hermione… - Blaise frunció el ceño, Hermione volteó el rostro y miró a la derecha. – Ahora soy Granger de nuevo.

-Pensé que habíamos decidido que nuestra relación se basaba únicamente en encontrar una forma de traer de vuelta a nuestros amigos… Tú lo dejaste muy claro.

-¡Ya sé que lo dejé claro! Sé que te dije que cuando los encontráramos no nos volveríamos a hablar, que ser amigos es algo imposible entre nosotros… pero creo que no puedo con eso. – Blaise soltó las manos de la castaña y la miró algo confundido. – No creo que pueda seguir viéndote si no volvemos a tratarnos cordialmente.

Hermione y Blaise se quedaron mirando por unos instantes. Ambos tenían los ojos inmensamente abiertos. Ella llorosos y él completamente secos, tanto que comenzaban a darle escozor. Ambos con un gran vacío dentro, un vacío de inseguridad y desconfianza. Ellos se odiaban, se insultaban y no había forma de ser como Draco y Ginny. Incapaces de verse como amigos pero ya no podían pensar en ser enemigos.

-Eso está mal, Granger.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Hermione estaba impaciente. Se acercó un poco a Blaise y tomó su rostro con las manos. Ambos se sorprendieron bastante con el acto de la castaña. – Si Ginny y Malfoy pueden ser amigos ¿Por qué nosotros no?

-Draco es más impulsivo, y Ginny más descontrolada.

-Mi cerebro funciona de una forma bastante precisa. Suelo analizar las cosas billones de veces y encontrarle a todo una falla. Siempre termino dejando de lado cosas que podrían hacerme feliz solo por el hecho de que pueden ser peligrosas o van fuera de los principios de mi casa. Simplemente las desecho, no miro las posibilidades… – Blaise colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la castaña, fue algo complicado dada la cercanía y que se encontraba aprisionado por las manos de Hermione.

-No soy una cosa a la que puedes desechar.

-Lo sé y por eso me cuesta tanto verte como alguien a quien debo odiar. Ya te analicé, ya contemplé todas las fallas y estoy en un dilema… No las encontré, nuestra amistad no tiene fallas por las cuales yo piense en desecharla.

-¿Acaso olvidas que soy un Slytherin y tus amigos me odian?

-Fallas circunstanciales.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si no estuviéramos metidos dentro de Hogwarts y yo te conociera un día paseando por el parque o por el supermercado, tu carácter me parecería fascinante. El hecho de que nos "odiemos" solo es a causa de nuestras casas o amistades.

-Aquí eso es razón suficiente.

-Circunstancial.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Lo sé, suelo tenerla. – Hermione sonrió de lado y sacó las manos de las mejillas del morocho. – Reitero, Draco, el más afanado con odiar a todos los impuros y traidores de sangre, se volvió mejor amigo de Ginevra Weasley, ¿por qué tú y yo, que en sí no tenemos ninguna razón para odiarnos, no podemos ser amigos? – La castaña bajó la mirada y sonrió de lado. – Quiero tu amistad, Blaise.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente.

D&G

Harry y Ron habían seguido toda la mañana a Hermione. Después de salir de la sala común se había dirigido a desayunar al gran comedor para después pasar todos sus ratos libres en la biblioteca. Se encontraban sentados a una distancia prudente de la castaña, con una pila inmensa de libros frente a ellos. Habían diseñado algunos huecos por los cuales observaban como su mejor amiga pasaba las hojas del libro y ocasionalmente miraba su reloj de pulsera.

-Creo que nos preocupamos en vano. – Murmuró Ron dándose un golpe en la cabeza. – Ella no sabe nada sobre el paradero de Ginny.

-No hables tan rápido Ron ¡Mira quien se acaba de sentar a su lado! – Harry lo había apurado para que observara por el agujero. La mandíbula de Ron se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Te esperado por veinte minutos. – Murmuró Hermione molesta, pero con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Blaise le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó a su lado, bastante cerca para poder hablar tranquilos.

-Lo lamento. Dejé a Theo con la última fase de la poción, pero debía asegurarme que Pansy no estuviera cerca para interrumpirlo de alguna manera… - La castaña se sonrojó de sobremanera y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no estallar en risas.

-No hay quien los controle ¿verdad?

-Dormimos en el mismo cuarto… Créeme, es desagradable. – Hermione emitió una suave risa.

-Siempre creí que Parkinson moría por Draco. – Blaise apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró.

-Lo hacía, pero Draco es bastante especial con las mujeres. No le gustan las relaciones estables y Pans buscaba eso. Así que solo se volvieron grandes amigos y ella comenzó a fijarse en Nott. Theo siempre sintió algo por ella, pero no se atrevía a hablar. El idiota de Malfoy los encerró en un salón hasta que ambos se confesaron lo que sentían.

-Malfoy sí que es un cupido. Theodore siempre me pareció el más razonable de ustedes tres.

-Es divertido como la gente percibe algo de ti. Theo es bastante reservado, pero nos hace bromas todo el día y no es nada razonable cuando se trata de sus cosas. Una vez me dejó el ojo morado porque creyó que me había robado su pluma de águila.

-Totalmente distinto a lo que yo pensaba. Tienes razón, es bastante divertido darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Exactamente. Por ejemplo, tú a mí me parecías una nerd que solo vivía por y para los libros, que entre Potter y Weasley había una especie de relación y los tres juntos formaban un perfecto trio amoroso-sexual.

-Eso es asqueroso, Zabini. – Murmuró Hermione poniendo cara de asco absoluto.

-Lo es… Draco siempre considero que se la pasaban de lo grande en los baños de prefectos.

-¡Asco! Los hombres son desagradables.

-Algo, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Tú a mí me parecías extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Sí. Siempre estabas detrás de las burlas, te reías, pero no ofendías.

-Molestar a las mismas personas todos los días a todas horas se vuelve monótono, pero a Draco le gusta ver la cara de Ronald. Dice que se pone de un rojo bastante divertido.

-¿Ginny sabe todas las tonterías que dice Draco de su hermano?

-Una vez, en Hogsmade, estábamos en las tres escobas. Draco, Theo, Ginny y yo. Y Theo comenzó a contarle todas esas cosas. No sé qué fue lo más extraño. Si el hecho de que no se molestara o el hecho de que inventara más cosas.

-Es un amor de mujer.

-¿Sabes si siente algo por Draco?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Ella no habla de él conmigo, se lo reserva para su almohada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque Draco Malfoy vive por esa muchacha. – Los ojos de Hermione se dulcificaron.

-Siempre lo creí en realidad, por la forma en la que la protege y la mira… No sé cómo Ginny no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Te crees que cuando vuelvan haya pasado algo entre ellos?

-Eso solo lo confirmaran ellos… Espero que vuelvan pronto.

-Debemos hacer todo lo posible para traerlos de vuelta, los matarán si pasan más tiempo desaparecidos.

Harry y Ron no sabían que era lo peor de toda la conversación que acababan de escuchar. Si el hecho de que los Slytherin creyeran que ellos eran pareja sexual o el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estuviera enamorado de Ginny. O Tal vez que una idea estrafalaria comenzaba a formarse en sus cabezas. Hermione y el grupo de Slytherin habían ayudado a la pareja furtiva a escaparse…

D&G

-Entonces… - Murmuró Harley algo nerviosa. Ella y Dick habían salido a los terrenos momentos después de que Draco y Ginny ingresaran a la enfermería en busca de Eva. Solo habían necesitado un beso para decirse todo lo que sentían. Se habían sentado al costado de un gran árbol, no se miraban pero tenían las manos entrelazadas.

-No sé… - El viento era helado pero sus mejillas estaban coloradas. – Es complicado…

-Créeme que lo sé ¿Estás dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias? – Draco se colocó en frente de ella y la miró a los ojos, tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme? – Ginny estaba segura de que él no creía que al volver Harry sería historia, pero ella había tomado una decisión.

-Me gustas. – Draco se permitió esbozar una tenue sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-Creo que eso ya estaba claro. – Se atrevió a bromear un poco. – Soy irresistible.

-Eres un presumido.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, con débiles sonrisas y miradas de ternura.

-¿Te gusto? – Murmuró Draco haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Logró asentir porque las palabras se habían esfumado. – Es extraño…

-Dímelo a mí.

-Es extraño por qué siento que si te lo hubiera dicho antes… Me hubieras matado.

-Probablemente. Es complicado aceptarlo.

-Presiento que solo es por este viaje… No es que te guste, si no que ya conoces el futuro y pues… debes aceptarlo.

-Nuestro destino no está escrito. Te lo dije apenas llegamos… Si no quisiera aceptar este futuro, podría casarme con Harry. – A Draco se le oprimió el corazón. – Podría decidir que no te quiero más que como a un amigo, negar que es linda la forma en la que nos vemos abrazados en nuestra forma adulta, que me encanta la forma en la que tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de mí. Podría negarlo todo, olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida.

-No lo hagas…

-No deseo hacerlo. Me agrada esto, me ha dado la oportunidad de mirarte tal y como eres… No como el príncipe de Slytherin, ni como mi mejor amigo… simplemente como un muchacho. – Draco sonrió de lado.

-Siempre me pareció divertido el hecho de que me dijeran "El príncipe de Slytherin".

-Supongo que se debe a que controlas esa casa de arriba abajo. – Ginny se acercó a él un tanto nerviosa y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho. Él, tembloroso, la abrazó y le acarició el cabello. – También puede deberse a que eres como esos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas… Perfecto ¿Te he dicho antes que eres muy guapo?

-Unas cuantas veces Ginn.

-Tus ojos son adorables. – Emitió un débil suspiro y levantó la mirada para conectar sus ojos con los de él. - ¿Vas a correr los riesgos conmigo?

-Cuando acepté ser tu amigo destruí todo tipo de riesgos… Es algo que simplemente quería y no me arrepiento.

-No será fácil… Ser amigos es una cosa…

-Acepto las consecuencias.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

-Solo una…

FLASHBACK

23 de marzo de 1997

Les gustaba escaparse por las noches y dormir a las orillas del lago. Era extraño estar rodeada de Slytherin que te trataran bien aunque fueras una "traidora de sangre". Era increíble la forma en la que las barreras se habían roto y todo era paz y armonía. Los muchachos la consideraban su hermanita menor, y Pansy empezaba a ser una gran amiga y confidente.

-Los ronquidos de Blaise son desesperantes. – Murmuró Ginny moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de Blaise, los ronquidos cesaron por unos instantes. Draco emitió una débil risa en cuanto estos volvieron a aparecer. Theo también estaba dormido con Pansy en los brazos.

Ginny y Draco estaban acostados uno junto al otro mirando el cielo. Ninguno había dicho nada y podían escuchar a los grillos cantar una dulce melodía. Ginny buscó a tientas en la oscuridad la mano de Draco y entrelazó sus dedos a los de su mejor amigo.

-Me gusta esta paz. – Murmuró ella.

-Es cómodo.

-Draco…

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero. – Para cuando Draco se atrevió a mirarla, se había quedado dormida con su brazo abrazado.

-Y yo a ti.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Pues… te quiero, y mucho.

Él no pudo evitar besarla durante los siguientes 2 minutos y finalmente decir.

-Yo te quiero más.

D&G

-¿Te molestas si la beso? – Ginny miró asqueada a su esposo, pero no podía evitar divertirse.

-¡Eres un asco, Malfoy! Es una niñita.

-Si pero se ve muy bien. Debes aceptar que McGonagall se lució con tu transformación Ginn.

-Asqueroso.

-Ya, tal vez me excedí un poco ¿Ya te dije que vino a hablar con migo?

-¿Olvidas que yo también lo hice?

-Es estresante hablar contigo de algo que ya sabes que pasará o pasó.

-Por eso te pido que te controles… Sé que no lo harás, pero te lo pido. – Draco enarcó una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué se supone que haré?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había cosas del futuro que jamás te contaría?

-Ehh… Creo.

-Bien, pues esta es una de esas.

-Que pesada eres. Eso no se te quito con los años.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

-Sabes que no quieres eso.

-Oh cállate, niño pervertido.

-Te encanta.

-Vete ahora a ver a Eva si no quieres que comience a maldecirte… - Draco Malfoy besó los labios de su pelirroja esposa y salió raudamente de su despacho, Ginny Malfoy salió tras él con una sonrisa en los labio y con dirección a los terrenos.

No fue difícil encontrar a Dick, sabía que le gustaba pensar en los terrenos del castillo a las orillas del lago.

-Hola… - Murmuró quedamente, Dick se volteó algo asustado, supuso que escuchar la voz de Ginny era estimulante.

-Señora Malfoy… - Ginny sonrió de lado y le preguntó si podía sentarse a su lado. Había dejado de lado el vestido y los tacos por unos sencillos pantalones jean, una blusa blanca de seda y unos zapatos cómodos de tela. – Por supuesto.

Draco estaba anonadado.

-Fuiste tú el que ayudó a Eva ¿verdad?

-Julian, Fred y yo… si quiere precisión.

-"Me gusta más cuando eres impreciso, te hace parecer humano por momentos." – Draco sintió como se le salía el corazón por la boca.

FLASHBACK

04 de enero de 1996

Draco acababa de terminar un extraño dibujo. Ginny se asomó por su hombro y emitió una débil risita. El muchacho la miró mal. Era un dibujo de las algas marinas, la profesora Sprout los había mandado a dibujar de manera precisa varias plantas para poder crear un libro de herbolaría ellos mismo.

-Es un desastre de dibujo. – Murmuró Draco lanzando su pluma sobre el pergamino.

-No es feo, a mí me gusta.

-Se supone que debe ser un dibujo preciso de algas marinas y eso parecen espinacas.

-Sabes… me gusta cuando eres impreciso, te hace parecer humano por momentos.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Solo estás feliz porque encontraste algo en lo que no soy bueno. – Ginny ladeó su cabeza y le ayudó a hacer si dibujo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Draco miró a Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creerlo, ella sabía quiénes eran y se lo estaba dando a entender.

-"Solo estás feliz porque encontraste algo en lo que no soy bueno". – Murmuró. Ginny sonrió de lado.

-Es extraño hablar contigo.

-Concuerdo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y soltaron unas cuantas risitas nerviosas.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – Preguntó Draco algo nervioso.

-36, soy un vejestorio. – Draco se apresuró a hacer cuentas mentales, pero Ginny fue más rápida que él. – Quedé embarazada a los 19… y después a los 20.

-Asombroso. Siempre decías que no sería hasta los treinta.

-Las cosas cambian en tan solo un segundo, es increíble como… el amor – Miró a Draco y se mordió el labio inferior. – hace que las personas cambien radicalmente su forma de pensar.

-Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres… Quererla… o quererte… fue una cosa dura de aceptar.

-Pero te ves feliz.

-Lo estoy… No deja de ser extraño el hecho de no saber si debo hablarte como si te quisiera a ti o como si la quisiera a ella.

-Se torna un tanto complicado el hecho de nombrar personas y los pronombres… Te entiendo.

Ambos miraron el horizonte y se perdieron en las divagaciones, Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Dick, logrando que él se sobresaltara.

-Ella te quiere mucho.

-Lo sé…

-Pero tú la amas.

-También lo sé… ¿Debo decírselo?

-¿Qué tan bizarro es que te aconseje sobre como conquistarme? – Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Muchísimo, no sabes lo confundido que me tiene la situación.

-Debes hablarle de tus sentimientos con sinceridad, contarle cómo fue que pasó y las cosas que sientes… Le gusta que le hables y le cuentes tus cosas… Es bastante nena en esos casos.

-Lo sé, espero que se le quite con los años…

-Soportaras a una Ginny nena por mucho más tiempo. – Ginny le guiñó el ojo. Draco miró el horizonte y dijo serio;

-Debo ir a hablar con… ¿conmigo? – Ginny se acalambró, sacó su cabeza del hombro de Dick.

-Ehhhhm, creo que no es el mejor momento…

-¿Y eso?

-Es profesor, debe tener muchos trabajos de corregir…

-Aún no sabes mentir.

Ginny sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Dick, quien ya corría rumbo al despacho de su esposo. _"Ojalá que toque…"_

D&G

Harley se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama de Eva, quien se estaba plácidamente dormida. Era extraño, ya había logrado asimilar que quería a Draco, que desde hace mucho que sentía atracción por él y que definitivamente lo veía más que como a un amigo. Pero le costaba admitir que se casarían y tendrían hijos. Jamás se había imaginado casada a alguien. Cuando le gustaba Harry e imaginaba cosas, no llegaban al matrimonio. Nunca le había gustado esperar tanto de una persona. No le gustaban las desilusiones. Y ahí estaba el destino poniéndola en una situación en donde no debía pensar por que las cartas ya estaban lanzadas. Su futuro ya "estaba escrito" y le aterraba el hecho de que en un parpadear, se cambiara repentinamente. Le encantaba el futuro, sus hijos eran adorables y su esposo un sueño ¿Sería acaso ella capaz de llevarlo a cabo?

-Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella. – Una voz que definitivamente no quería escuchar la hizo saltar de la cama de Eva y terminar parada. La voz de Draco solo se había vuelto un poco más ronca y seductora con los años. Volteó para mirar a su "mejor amigo" y el sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

-Se ha portado bastante bien conmigo. Igual que Fred.

-Me alegro. – Draco se acercó a su hija, quedando bastante cerca de Ginny, y le besó con ternura la frente. Detuvo su mirada unos segundos en Eva y después la dirigió hacía Ginny, pero esta vez algo había cambiado. - ¿Me acompañas a mi despacho?

La pelirroja, trasformada en morena, sintió como sus rodillas temblaban y los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban. Entendía que el Draco de su edad causara esa clase de cosas en ella, pero el Draco que tenía en frente debía estar rayando los cuarenta.

"_Draco Malfoy es sexy con 17, con 40, con 60…" _Sacudió un poco la cabeza e intentó brindarle una sonrisa ladina.

-Seguro.

Caminaron en silenció hasta el despacho del profesor de pociones y cuando él cerró la puerta detrás de la pelinegra, ella consideró que acababa de meterse en un gran lio. Ella no había preguntado por qué le había pedido que fuera a su despacho, una estudiante normal lo haría antes de aceptar. Se sentó en la cómoda silla que estaba frente al escritorio y Draco procedió a apoyarse en la mesa frente a ella en una pose bastante sensual. Obviamente él no deseaba ser sensual, le salía naturalmente.

-¿Por qué me ha pedido que venga? – Soltó sin más, debía parecer normal. Draco no era estúpido, si no se comportaba de manera adecuada él terminaría por darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Ya te diste cuenta que te equivocaste ¿no?

-¿Disculpe?

-Sé quién eres.

-Yo… no entiendo de que está hablando.

-"Siempre había pensado que el rojo era un color horrible, hasta que lo encontré en tu pelo." – Draco sonrió de lado y Ginny no pudo evitar que un gritito saliera expulsado de sus labios, los cubrió con sus manos rápidamente en el mismo instante en el que el recuerdo se materializaba en su cerebro.

FLASHBACK

27 de septiembre de 1997,

Ginny y Draco estaban sentados a las afueras del bosque prohibido. Él la miraba bastante aburrido mientras ella se hacía un sinfín de peinados. Empezaba uno, lo terminaba y lo deshacía y así con cerca de 10 peinados. Entre trenzas, bucles, moños altos, bajos, coletas.

-Nunca entenderé por qué a las mujeres les divierte tanto jugar con su cabello.

-¿En serio esperas que crea que no le haces nada a tu cabello cuando te levantas?

-No sé si lo creas, pero no le hago nada. Es bello por naturaleza.

Ginny emitió una risa burlona y terminó por trenzar todo su cabello en una increíblemente bella trenza francesa.

-¿Te gusta? – Draco la miraba con el rostro entre las manos. Expresión de aburrimiento.

-Siempre había pensado que el rojo era un color horrible, hasta que lo encontré en tu pelo. – Ginny rodó los ojos, pero una inocente sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Me refería a la trenza, idiota.

-Ahh, no me gustan las trenzas.

Ginny bufó antes de soltarla toda y dejarse el cabello suelto.

-Está mejor así. – Ginny sonrió de lado, creando una nota mental que rezaba; _"No te peines mientras estas con Draco"_

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Sigo pensando que solo se ve bien en tu pelo. – Draco frunció el ceño.

-Tú… - Él sabía que ella era ELLA, lo había sabido siempre y la había engañado. Tenía al mismísimo Draco Malfoy delante suyo, a su mejor amigo, con el que había llorado, reído, hecho travesuras, ángeles de nieve. Era él, su aspecto, sus facciones, su cabello y… sus ojos. Esos faroles plateados, los que la habían hechizado, los tenía enfrente nuevamente y eran suyos. Se atrevió a tomar el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y él solo la miró con más dulzura. Plateado, gris, tormenta, plomo, esos ojos que siempre la mareaban y la desconcertaban. Tan sombríos y perfectos. Draco se atrevió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos para atraerla a su cuerpo y así acortar la distancia entre sus labios. No se besaron, solo rozaron sus labios y sin despegar sus, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Yo mismo. – Ginny sonrió maravillada, no había cambiado nada con los años.

-Debes tener a todas las alumnas a tus pies.

-No necesito hacer esto para lograrlo.

-Sigues igual de engreído.

-Me lo dices todos los días.

-¿Lo hago?

-No dejas que lo olvide ni un segundo.

-¿Y qué otra cosa no dejo que olvides?

-Lo bien que saben tus labios…

Ginny acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y ambos se fundieron en un tenebroso y pasional beso. Era como besar a Draco (_"Obviamente es como besar a Draco porque da la casualidad que es Draco"_) los mismos movimientos, las mismas mordidas, el mismo sabor y el mismo placer. Claro que ahora Draco era bastante más maduro y experto. No dejaba de hacer cosas para que ella disfrutara.

La cargó un poco y ella, llevada por la pasión, enroscó sus piernas en las caderas del rubio, quien se dio la vuelta y la apoyó contra la mesa. Ginny no sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo ¿Qué edad se suponía que tenía? ¿Se estaba metiendo con un cincuentón? No, no aparentaba tener más de 40, así que no tenía que sentirse tan mal ¿Pero, si el solo tenía 38, a qué edad había sido padre? Sus manos destruían torpemente los botones de la camisa de su "mejor amigo" dejando al descubierto un pecho aún bastante marcado ¿A los 21? ¿Ella a los 20? ¿Acaso esto se consideraba engaño? ¿La estaba engañando con ella misma? Todas las inquietudes fueron disueltas cuando Draco comenzó a bajar por su cuello, mientras desabotonaba su camisa y besaba los bordes de su sujetador. Con el primer gemido de Ginny Draco volvió a sus labios y se situó en su oreja.

-Te estas metiendo con un profesor. Eso amerita expulsión ¿Sabías?

-Y despido. – Ginny le sacó completamente la camisa.

-Soy un hombre casado.

-Tu esposa estaría orgullosa de ti.

-¿Lo estás? – Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero el sonrojo quedó de lado cuando Draco paseó su mano por su muslo. – ¿Sabías que Dick está por tocar la puerta?

Ginny no comprendió muy bien a que se refería. Pero cuando entendió que SU DRACO estaba a punto de llegar, le dio un débil empujón. Draco emitió una sonora carcajada y levantó su camisa del suelo, Ginny no podía entrar en su vergüenza, se abotonó la camisa y saltó de la mesa. La puerta comenzó a sonar de manera desesperada.

-No debes decirle nada, te mataría. – Murmuró poniéndose serio con la camisa ya en su lugar. Ginny asintió rápidamente y se sentó en la silla de invitados intentando que sus hormonas se repusieran. Draco abrió la puerta.

-Profesor, yo tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente…. – No había esperado que Draco lo dejara ingresar, se había quedado estupefacto al ver a Ginny sentada ahí tranquilamente.

-¡Harley! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ginny lo miró aterrada y se encogió de hombros. – Él sabe quiénes somos.

-Te dije claramente que no debías venir a hablar con él ahora. – Ginny Malfoy había aparecido detrás de Dick y le había pasado un brazo por los hombros. – Mi esposo estaba un tanto ocupado. – Harley sintió como sus mejillas ardían e intentó mantenerse neutral. Ella sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir y no estaba molesta en lo absoluto.

-¿Eh? – Al parecer el único que no comprendía era Draco.

-¿Ustedes saben quiénes somos exactamente? – Murmuró Ginny/Harley intentando ocultar el sonrojo.

-Lamento no haberlo mencionado antes. Quería ver tu cara mientras realmente creías que tu trabajo de pociones había sacado T. – Draco era un as.

-Eso es imprudente, amor.

-Lo lamento, querida, no me pude contener. – Ginny entendió el doble sentido de la conversación, pero se mantuvo callada y avergonzada, Draco/Dick se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Sabes que soy un asco de persona, Ginn. – Dios, no podía mirarlo a la cara sin desear continuar lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Si bien no era su cara, ni su voz, era su forma de tocar. Necesitaba controlarse. Por el bien del futuro. Por su bien hormonal.

Es más ni siquiera ÉL había sido el protagonista del acalorado encuentro, sino más bien el hombre maduro que ahora pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su esposa. Pero, extrañamente deseaba continuarlo con el joven y no con el adulto. Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo ¿Quién la había mandado a meterse con Draco adulto teniendo a Draco joven a su lado? Demasiadas inquietudes que realmente no se podían contestar bailaban por su cerebro a mil por hora. Todos en el despacho la miraban, escuchó como Draco le habló a su "yo mayor" y este le respondía algo.

-¿Podemos salir de aquí? – Quería que el efecto de las pastillas que McGonagall se acabara, como cada media noche y poder verlo tal cual era. Joven, rubio, de ojos plateados y piel pálida. Draco/Dick miró por unos momentos a Draco y Ginny Malfoy, estos asintieron y le brindaron una tenue sonrisa.

-Hablaremos con ustedes mañana. – Sentenció el rubio ahora castaño. Ayudó a Ginny a levantarse de la silla, al parecer se había quedado estupefacta. Salieron del despacho con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro? – Murmuró Dick sin mirarla a la cara.

-Me llamó para hablar de mi trabajo de pociones… Asumí que debía ir para guardar las apariencias. – No le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero las palabras resonaban en su cerebro _"No debes decirle nada, te mataría." _Draco asintió con el ceño fruncido creyéndole la historia y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Te llevaré a tu sala común, debes dormir. – Draco siempre le decía lo mismo cuando estaba incómodo y tenía ganas de pensar a solas. Ginny odiaba cuando lo hacía.

FLASHBACK

6 de junio de 1996,

Caminaban sin mirarse, sin tocarse y sin hablarse. Él estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza como un sinfín de veces anteriormente. Ella simplemente no tenía ganas de escuchar como él siempre tenía la razón de todo, lo odiaba por ser tan perfecto. Ayer habían pasado una linda noche ya que ella había descubierto que era su cumpleaños y hoy se mataban con las palabras.

-¿Vas a aceptar que tengo razón? – Murmuró con la voz llena de rabia.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy… eres un pedante.

-Solo dije lo que pensaba, tú preguntas yo respondo.

-Hay cosas en las que deberías mentirme…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Debería decirte que Potter va a suplicar tu amor hoy por la noche? ¿Qué se casarán y tendrán un mar de hijos? ¿Qué él siente lo mismo que tú sientes? Lo siento, pero te valoro lo suficiente como para no mentirte de forma tan horrible. – Ginny le regaló una perfecta mirada de odio. - ¿Sabes qué? Te llevaré a tu sala común, debes dormir.

-Lo que digas.

7 de junio de 1996,

-Está bien, me comporté como una estúpida y agradezco infinitamente que te preocupes por mí. – Ginny lo había encontrado en la biblioteca, junto a una pila de libros de pociones. Draco se acomodó los lentes de montura fina y le regaló una tenue sonrisa ladina.

-Lamento ser tan duro contigo.

-Tal vez tienes razón y son solo una chiquilla estúpida.

-No soy quien para romper tus ilusiones… - Ginny se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-No por favor. – Gimió Ginny aferrándose al brazo de Draco. Él la miró algo nervioso. – No quiero ir a la sala común. Quiero verte.

-Lo estás haciendo. – Comentó algo dudoso.

-No quiero ver una careta, este no eres tú. Quiero a MI Draco, el rubio y molestoso, Draco Malfoy. No a Dick Roebruck.

Draco miró a los lados, algo tenso por las palabras de Ginny/Harley, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Si ella no se tranquilizaba todo se darían cuenta de quienes eran en realidad y todo sería un completo caos.

-Faltan unas horas para las doce, ahí se acaba el efecto de las pastillas.

-Quiero pasar la noche contigo.

-Ginn…

-Cállate y acepta.

-Yo…

-Iré a buscar una pastilla para el amanecer y te espero a la entrada de la sala de menesteres.

-Lo que usted desee.

-Nos vemos.

Ginny salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor y Draco solo la observó alejarse ondeando su oscuro cabello. Algo extraño le sucedía a su mejor amiga, había sonado como Pansy cuando lo acosaba día y noche, suplicante y decidida. Su cerebro intentaba entender que era lo que había aceptado. A diferencia de las situaciones con Pansy, esta le había dejado un ronroneo divertido en el pecho… _"Quiero pasar la noche contigo" _¿Qué demonios hablaba Ginny? Sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró en busca de sus pastillas… más tarde lo averiguaría.

D&G

-¿¡Dónde demonios está nuestra hija, Dumbledore!? – Preguntó bastante exaltado Arthur Weasley. Ginny ya llevaba dos semanas desaparecida. Hogwarts era un completo caos, los rumores de que ella y Draco habían huido para poder formalizar su relación salían como pan caliente, otros decían que Draco la había secuestrado y otros, los únicos sensatos, consideraban que algo extraño les había sucedido.

-Arthur, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla. – Murmuró McGonagall bastante ofuscada.

-Deben encontrar a mi hijo en este preciso momento. – Narcisa estaba al borde de las lágrimas y se aferraba con fuerza a la túnica de su marido.

-Hemos entrevistado a todos los alumnos que estaba en la fiesta clandestina, pero ninguno puede dar una explicación coherente a lo sucedido… Simplemente desaparecieron…

El despacho del director se quedó en silencio, el cual solo fue roto por unos desesperados toques en la puerta. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley entraron acalorados a la habitación y todos los ojos se posaron en ellos. Dumbledore les indicó que se sentaran y explicaran que hacían ahí.

-Deben investigar a Hermione y a un grupo de Slytherin… Creemos que ellos ayudaron a Draco y a Ginny a escapar.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron espectralmente ¿Acaso acababan de decir que ellos dos se habían fugado?

D&G

Holiiii, por fin logré actualizaaar! Lamento muchísimo las demoras y espero que el capitulo sea de su agradooo, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo, aunque debo decir que las partes hot fueron complicadas jajaja…. Y bueno, las que se vienen… ._.

Un besito

JM


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Amor?

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son de JKRowling.

_El despacho del director se quedó en silencio, el cual solo fue roto por unos desesperados toques en la puerta. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley entraron acalorados a la habitación y todos los ojos se posaron en ellos. Dumbledore les indicó que se sentaran y explicaran que hacían ahí._

_-Deben investigar a Hermione y a un grupo de Slytherin… Creemos que ellos ayudaron a Draco y a Ginny a escapar._

_Los ojos de todos se abrieron espectralmente ¿Acaso acababan de decir que ellos dos se habían fugado? _

Capítulo 8: ¿Amor?

Ginny entró corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Nunca en su vida había corrido, reído y llorado al mismo tiempo, siempre había una primera vez para todo. Su habitación emergió ante sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre el baúl que McGonagall había rellenado de ropa. La lanzó por los aires y encontró un frasco al que solo de quedaban tres pastillas (nótese que ya era el segundo), al costado estaba la ropa que había usado para la fiesta de Halloween en la que había desaparecido. La admiró por unos instantes, realmente se había esmerado en buscar que ponerse para esa fiesta.

FLASHBACK

17 de octubre de 1997

-Solo puedes utilizar ropa color naranja, morado y negro. – Ginny emitió una sonora risa imaginándose a Draco vestido con un pantalón naranja y una camisa morada. – Blaise es un reverendo idiota. Le dije que Blanco&Negro era más emocionante.

-El blanco&negro es tan emocionante como tu peinado, Malfoy.

-Ve decente.

-Yo siempre soy decente, rubio oxigenado.

-Te vi besar a Potter el otro día y no era nada decente. – Las mejillas de Ginny explotaron en colores y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios.

-Iré decente, idiota.

D&G

31 de octubre de 1997

Si, Ginny estaba perfectamente decente. Más de lo que Draco había esperado que estuviera. La había esperado en el mismo corredor de siempre a la misma hora de siempre. Pensaba que llegaría escoltada por el idiota de su nuevo novio, su hermano y la sabelotodo, pero estaba sola. Unos zapatos de tacón alto adornaban sus pies, no la hacían ser ni de su altura, pero estilizaban muy bien sus largas y sinuosas piernas. Había conseguido una falda de gasa bastante vaporosa de color negra y la acompañaba un top de tirantes color morado oscuro, encima llevaba un delicado suéter de botones naranja pastel.

Ginny, al notar que su mejor amigo la observaba sonrió de costado y se acercó a él.

-Un pantalón negro y una camisa morada con una camiseta naranja claro debajo. Debí haber asumido que no había forma en que tú parecieras un payaso. – Draco despertó del ensueño y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

-Soy un ser con estilo, ni aunque me pusieras un traje de hipogrifo me vería mal.

FIN FLASHBACK

Tomó la ropa entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho por unos instantes. Recogió su mochila y la metió dentro, junto con el frasco de pastillas y un nuevo uniforme para la mañana siguiente.

D&G

-¿Podrías parar de reírte?

Ginny no dejaba de reírse de manera estrepitosa.

-No me da gracia, Ginevra. – Ginny aproximó su rostro al de su marido y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-No puedo evitar reírme al recordar lo tierno que fuiste esa noche, amor.

-Fue un lapsus brutus. Ahora cállate y bésame. – Ginny Malfoy exhaló la última carcajada antes de ser devorada por su marido.

D&G

Pelirroja, eso anhelaba ver. Cabello de fuego desbordante de fuerza. Ojos almendra, piel algo tostada con pecas doradas. Pero cabello rojo por sobre todo.

Estaba abrazándose las rodillas en una esquina con el cabello pelirrojo cubriéndole el rostro, llevaba puesta la ropa de la fiesta aunque estaba sin zapatos y él no pudo evitar correr a su lado. Se arrodilló a su lado y levantó la cabeza de Ginny con ambas manos. Su rostro no estaba bañado en lágrimas como él hubiera esperado, simplemente estaba asustada.

Ginny perdió el aliento por unos instantes al verlo rubio, con esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Murmuró tanteando el terreno.

-Estoy a punto del colapso mental. – Declaró ella haciendo que Draco emitiera una pequeña risita.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ginn?

Ginny lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, no dijo nada. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en donde solo se contemplaban el uno al otro. Sin pensamientos, simples miradas conectadas intentando que alguien diera el primer paso y dijera algo. Ginny de pronto soltó.

-Me gusta más tu boca.

-¿Qué la de quién? – Draco levantó una ceja. Ginny emitió una risita que parecía desesperada.

-Que la de cualquiera. – Acarició la mejilla del rubio generando en él un tenue escalofrío. – Me gusta incluso más que la tuya misma. – El recuerdo de la boca de Draco Malfoy mayor azotaba fuertemente en su cerebro.

-¿Acaso estás borracha? – Draco se aproximó a ella y la abrazó mientras una risa salía de sus finos labios. Esa muchacha lo volvería loco un día de estos, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-Idiota. – Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes, sentados en el suelo y sin mirarse a la cara. - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que sentías algo por mí?

De pronto toda la escena perdió su tono gracioso y fresco. Draco se tensó un poco, se separó de Ginny, ella ya estaba bastante menos trastocada y más enfocada en la realidad. Solo sus manos se quedaron entrelazadas.

-Cuando descubriste que era mi cumpleaños.

-Vaya memoria la tuya. – Draco emitió una tenue risa.

-Tú no puedes recordar cuando empezaste a sentir algo por mí porque eso está dentro de ti desde que naciste.

-Ególatra, narcisista superficial de porquería.

-Gracias, tu siempre tan linda.

Volvieron a quedarse sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Ginny estaba dispuesta a hablar todo lo que sentía de una maldita vez por todas.

-El otro día en los terrenos… dijimos muchas cosas… Dijiste que me querías.

"_-Pues… te quiero, y mucho._

_Él no pudo evitar besarla durante los siguientes 2 minutos y finalmente decir._

_-Yo te quiero más."_

-Sé lo que dije.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? – Se atrevió a preguntar Ginny. Draco sintió como su garganta se secaba y las palabras arañaron al salir.

-¿Qué siento por ti…? Creí haberte escuchado decir que sabías que yo te quería.

-Sí pero, necesito saberlo con más precisión.

-¿Precisión? ¿Hay precisión en el amor?

-¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo todo? – Draco le dedico una ceja levantada perfectamente. – Porque necesito estar segura que cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo y nos encontremos con mi supuesto novio, Harry Potter, tu amor por mi será tan fuerte como para estar a mi lado y brindarme tu apoyo. Necesito estar segura que lo que siento es correspondido, que no me dejarás sola con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que no soltarás mi mano ni un solo segundo.

-Ginny…

-Tengo miedo, Draco. Sé que vernos aquí, en el futuro, felices… es precioso. Pero ¿te imaginas cuantos problemas deben haber soportado para llegar a dónde están? Yo… yo estoy dispuesta a afrontar problemas, cielo, mar y tierra por tener este futuro. – El sonrojo le llegó hasta la coronilla. Draco estaba boquiabierto. – Lo anhelo.

-¿Estas dudando de mí? – Sí, efectivamente él acababa de omitir todas las palabras hermosas de ella para centrarse en que estaba dudando de sus sentimientos.

-No estoy dudando. No sé lo que sientes por mí. Tú eras mi mejor amigo y casi de una semana a la otra has pasado a ser otra cosa, me dices que lo sabes desde el año pasado y no dijiste nada.

-¿Cómo querías que dijera algo si tu babeabas por Potter? No eres quien para cuestionar "sentimientos repentinos". Cuando llegamos aquí amabas con singular entusiasmo a tu adorado noviecito cara rajada. Yo soy el que debería pedirte que al momento de regresar a nuestro tiempo no volvieras a ser la chiquita loca y estúpida que babea día y noche por el imbécil de Harry Potter. Yo por lo menos era consiente de a quien quería y lo he hecho ininterrumpidamente desde que me di cuenta.

-Tal vez siempre estuve confundida.

-Ahí vas de nuevo a hablarme en tiempo pasado… Tu supuesta atracción por mi nació cuando te enteraste que ya estabas atada a mí de por vida.

-Deja de hablarme de ese modo, Draco.

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable, Ginny? El otro día me dijiste que tal vez no querías aceptar lo que sentías por mí, hoy me dices que tal vez estabas confundida. Tu misma me aclaraste que el futuro no está escrito. Me gustas, lo acepto, pero no por eso tú debes pensar que yo te genero algo más allá de amistad. Aún puedes vivir una vida hermosa con Potter.

-¡CÁLLATE! Ya te he dicho que tú también me gustas a mí.

-Y yo ya te dije que solo lo haces por compromiso. No debes casarte conmigo, nada de esto debe suceder. Cuando volvamos al futuro ambos olvidaremos lo que hemos vivido en este estúpido viaje y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¡ME GUSTAS DESDE HACE UNOS MESES! – Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-11 de Agosto.

-Tu cumpleaños.

-Lo sé. Parece que ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que sentimos en nuestros cumpleaños. – Ginny sonrió tristemente. – Es increíble… Harry me había pedido que fuera su novia tan solo un mes atrás y el único que estaba en mi cabeza eras tú.

-Deja de inventar idioteces. – Ginny tenía la mirada de Luna Lovegood y no le prestaba atención a las palabras de Draco.

-No pensaba en si Harry me daría el mejor regalo o si me despertaría por la mañana con el desayuno, o si me sacaría a pasear… Solo estaba esperando tu carta con el típico _"Solo mando esta carta porque me obligas a hacerlo, los cumpleaños están sobrevalorados. DM", _no esperaba nada más. – Lo miró con los ojos cristalinos y él desvió la mirada. – Y cuando llegó, mi corazón explotó, porque te habías esmerado; _"16 no se cumplen todos los días, ten un lindo día, espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan. DM" _– Sacó de su cuello una cadena larguísima y finísima (casi ni se podía observar de lejos) con un pequeño dije de estrella fugaz. Draco lo tomó entre sus dedos y dejó que la cadena se resbalara por sus palmas. – Me desconcertaste. Harry me llevó el desayuno a la cama junto con un enorme ramo de 12 rosas rojas, me invitó a un parque de diversiones en Londres y finalmente toda mi familia me hizo una cena tradicional. Todos mencionan que estuve ausente en la cena, Harry intentaba entender porque no grité en la montaña rusa y Hermione me preguntó 4 veces de donde había salido ese collar. Mi cerebro estaba abrumado. En ese momento me di cuenta que no estaba bien. Tu no podías causar que mi cerebro se colapsara, porque eso solo lo había logrado Harry y en primer curso. Si tú lograbas eso, solo podía significar que sentía algo por ti. Tú eras mi mejor amigo y yo había conseguido al "chico de mis sueños", mi instinto te suprimió.

-¿Me suprimió?

-Borró cualquier tipo de sentimiento amoroso por ti. Consideró que era incorrecto, que con ser tu amiga ya había roto todo tipo de parámetros. Ir más allá definitivamente no estaba bien.

-¿Por eso te comportabas tan melosa?

-Intentaba convencerme a mí misma que mi novio era Harry.

-Jodiste muchas de mis tardes con tus empalagos. – Draco le acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

-Lo lamento. Mi cerebro debía procesar que los besos iban al morocho de ojos verdes y no al rubio de ojos grises.

-¿Te costaba mucho no besarme?

-Estabas suprimido la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cuando estábamos a solas era un tanto incontrolable.

Draco se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus finos labios con los de la pelirroja. Ahí estaba, el ansiado beso con los verdaderos labios del verdadero Draco Malfoy, bueno, el ansiado roce de labios. No quería seguir escuchándola, habría mucho tiempo para escucharla, toda una vida si era necesario. La anhelaba a su lado, de una manera menos profunda (o tal vez más) que las palabras. Ginny notó la lasciva mirada de Draco y los besos en su pecho profesados por su YOmayor fueron revividos.

-No te vas a poder librar de mí, Weasley.

-Cuento con eso, Malfoy.

-Soy como un veneno que infecta. No hay cura para mis encantos. – Ginny se carcajeó por unos momentos.

-Inféctame, envenéname, atrápame y no me dejes escapar.

Draco rozó un poco más los labios de la pelirroja y se atrevió a morder levemente el inferior.

-No juegues conmigo, pelirroja.

-Voy muy en serio, rubio.

Ginny tomó el rostro del muchacho con sus manos y lo atrajo más hacia ella (si es que eso era posible), ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron un poco. Draco atrapo a Ginny desde las caderas y sus respiraciones se entrecortaron al sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro. Ella se atrevió a unir sus labios con los de él y cuando entre abrió la boca todo tipo de autocontrol se fue al demonio. Draco arremetió contra sus labios de manera brutal y ella no se quedó atrás en responderle. Era exactamente lo mismo que había sentido cuando Draco-Mayor la había besado con desesperación. La moralidad se iba al demonio, la acompañaban el autocontrol, la ternura, los jueguitos infantiles dejando su cuerpo a merced del desenfreno, el deseo, la pasión, el descontrol. Dejando su cuerpo a merced de Draco Malfoy. Ginny sacó las manos del rostro de Draco y rodeó con ellas su cuello, introduciendo sus manos por dentro de su camisa, tocando su espalda. Draco ronroneó en sus labios y la mordió levemente. Ginny emitió un suspiro.

No había una cama, pero había un sillón. Draco lanzó a Ginny al sillón y la aprisionó con sus brazos. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y a subir hasta su oreja. La respiración agitada le daba cosquillas, la hacía estremecerse… aún más cuando hablaba con la voz cargada de lujuria.

-¿Un tanto incontrolable besarme?

-Un tanto… - Draco le mordió el lóbulo logrando que ella emitiera el primer gemido.

-¿Eres dueña de todas tus facultades?

-¿Ehm? – Ginny intentó levantarse un poco del sillón pero Draco comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar al escote de su top. Justo donde "el otro Draco" se había detenido. Levantó un poco el top de algodón por la parte de abajo dejando libre su estómago, logrando que ella se descontrolara por completo. Besó con ahínco los bordes de su sujetador, pero siguió bajando por su estómago. Subió por el mismo camino de besos que había trazado.

-Parece que no. – Ginny comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y expuso sus músculos mucho más marcados. La camisa de él voló por los aires tan pronto como ella terminó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Su delicado suéter de algodón tuvo la misma suerte.

-Tengo mariposas en el estómago. – Murmuró ella mientras él besaba nuevamente su cuello. Su top también terminó en el suelo y mientras Draco buscaba el broche de su sujetador se reía por sus comentarios.

-Creo que es normal.

-Nada contigo es normal. – Draco sonrió ferozmente y muchos más besos siguieron a lo largo de los minutos. Cada vez más apasionado y desesperado, cada vez más lujurioso, cada vez más desprovisto de preocupación alguna, cada vez más despojado, feroz, salvaje, brutal. Cada segundo de descontrol era aprovechado por los labios, los suspiros, los roces, los gemidos. Todo tipo de ropa voló por los aires, para que ellos terminaran con tan solo una prenda.

Y cuando Draco vio que Ginny estaba dispuesta a darle todo, su cerebro se activó.

-No. – Ginny salió del trance intimó y frunció el ceño.

-¿No? – Draco se separó de ella y comenzó a ponerse el pantalón. Ginny se sentó de golpe, con tan solo una delicada prenda cubriéndole el cuerpo. Tomó un cojín del sillón y se abrazó a él cubriéndose el pecho.

-No puedo. – No logró ponerse la camisa, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y su cabeza fue atrapada por sus manos, quienes comenzaron a jalar cabello. Ginny se asustó un poco, estaba un tanto avergonzada por la comprometedora situación que acaban de empezar, pero consideró que escuchar a Draco era importante. O por lo menos lo suficiente como para prestarle atención estando semidesnuda.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando de lado al cojín. Podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón y lo descontrolada que se encontraba su respiración.

-No… no logro entender.

-Tú estás con Potter. – La cara de Ginny se convirtió en un poema ¿Acaso él estaba bromeando?

-¿Acaso nunca has estado con una chica que tenga novio?

-Sabes que si… - Draco levantó la cabeza y la giró para quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro sonrojado de Ginny.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero no con la novia de Potter.

-Eso es porque Harry solo ha estado con Cho y las asiáticas no te atraen. – Draco logró esbozar una tenue sonrisa, que se esfumó antes de que pronunciara la siguiente frase.

-Eres mi mejor amiga.

-Y tú el mío. – Él entrelazó las manos con las de ella sobre su estómago. La pelirroja se atrevió a darle un delicado beso en la punta de la nariz. Draco la arrugó divertido.

-Esto es extraño.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que me tienes casi desnuda a tu lado? – Draco emitió una fuerte risa.

-Exactamente.

-¿Tan extraño como estar en el futuro?

-Es aún más extraño. Es como un sueño.

-¿Has soñado de esta manera conmigo? – Ginny abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y Draco no pudo detener la inmensa carcajada que emitieron sus cuerdas vocales. – Eso es morboso.

-Quien te manda a usar faldas cortas hasta en invierno. – Si sus ojos estaban abiertos, su boca no se quedó atrás.

-¡Las uso con pantimedias de lana!

-La lana es sexy.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y Draco volvió a ponerse serio.

-Igual es extraño, Ginny… Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, no quiero que todo se arruine.

-¿Más extraño que saber que tendrás hijos conmigo?

-Tal vez eso sí es más extraño.

-¿Te das cuenta que si tienes hijos conmigo, esto sucederá en algún momento? – Draco asintió levemente. Ginny sintió como el sonrojo le llegaba a la coronilla. – Sé que quieres hacer esto…

-No lo niego, pero… ¿podemos dejar esto para otro día? Mi mente aún está bastante trastocada asimilando que sientes algo por mí.

Ginny no entraba en su asombro. Siempre había imaginado a Draco con mujeres en una actitud de casanova y don juan que hacía lo que tuviera a la mano para acostarse con ellas. JAMÁS se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él diría las líneas de "noestoylistoparaesto" y ella sería la pervertida.

D&G

-Habla ahora mismo. – Ronald Weasley apuntaba con un dedo acusador a la cara de Blaise Zabini, él lo miraba con los ojos aburridos.

-Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué me estás hablando. – Ron cambió de víctima y esta vez fue la cara de Hermione la que recibió el dedo acusador.

-Hermione, confío plenamente en ti. – La castaña tragó saliva fuertemente y negó débilmente. Murmuró a continuación.

-Les juro a todos que nosotros no sabemos nada del paradero de Ginny.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, los señores Weasley y Malfoy, Harry y Ron miraban atentamente al grupo que tenían en frente. Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott estaban con las manos entrelazadas, bastante aburridos. Ellos no habían pronunciado palabra alguna en todo en interrogatorio. Blaise Zabini miraba a sus acusadores de manera desafiante, por momentos desviaba su mirada hacía la castaña temblorosa que estaba a su costado. Hermione Granger no sabía mentir a veces.

-Como ya les explicamos, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que ustedes sepan algo. –Dumbledore hablaba quedamente, Hermione se dio cuenta que él sabía que ellos sabían. Eso solo lograba que se tensara aún más.

-¡Ellos saben algo! – Murmuró Ron desesperado.

-Pueden retirarse muchachos, los llamaremos si los necesitamos de nuevo.

Los cuatro se levantaron y salieron rápidamente del despacho del director bajo los gritos desesperados de Ronald y los señores Malfoy (quienes estaban indignados sobre la forma en la que los hacían perder el tiempo). Cuando se encontraron a pasillos de distancia Theo se atrevió a hablar.

-Ustedes dos… – Señaló a Hermione y al morocho. – deben tener cuidado con las cosas que dicen en público. – Ambos asintieron y esta vez fue Pansy la que intervino.

-Tal vez deberíamos haberles dicho la verdad. – Blaise negó rotundamente.

-Eso nos delataría por robo de ingredientes, ingreso sin permiso a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, dejar que una Gryffindor entrara a nuestra sala común. Demasiados problemas. – Los tres asintieron ante la prerrogativa del morocho. – Concuerdo en que debemos ser más cuidadosos. No estamos lejos de terminar la poción, después ellos regresarán y confío en que estén tan desorientados como para decir que no tienen ni idea de donde han estado.

-¿Realmente crees que no recordarán donde han estado? – Murmuró Hermione un poco menos optimista.

-Tal vez tengan recuerdos vagos, pero es una poción muy fuerte y sufrirán un gran shock…

Los cuatro se quedaron callados. Pansy le dedicó una tenue mirada a Theo y este asintió levemente.

-Debemos irnos. – Soltó Pansy. – Tenemos asuntos importantes que resolver.

Blaise y Hermione se miraron, pero sus compañeros no les dieron tiempo de decir nada porque ya emprendían marcha rauda por el pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras. Blaise enarcó una ceja murmuró.

-Asuntos importante con la cama… En fin, ¿Te parece si hacemos algo juntos?

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron furiosamente y Blaise no tardó en percatarse.

-Yo… - Blaise también enrojeció al notar lo insinuante que había sonado eso. Sus hombros se tensaron abrumadoramente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. – Yo... yo no me refería…

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa. Blaise relajó un poco la postura y suavizó la mirada. Y, aunque ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, Hermione tomó nerviosa la mano del morocho y lo condujo a los jardines del castillo.

-Hay que hablar de temas sin sentido. – Dictaminó Hermione cuando llegaron al borde del lago.

-Lo que usted deseé, señorita. – Hermione ahogó una tenue risa.

-Estoy cansada de pensar el resolver los problemas que los adultos deberían resolver ¡Ellos deberían estar haciendo pociones para traer a Draco y a Ginny de vuelta!

-Los genios hacen las cosas geniales. – Hermione sonrió.

-En eso tienes razón.

Blaise se acostó en el pasto y Hermione lo miró algo indecisa, finalmente se acostó a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, en los que sus manos buscaban las del otro. Cuando la yema del dedo de Hermione tocó el dorso de la mano de Blaise le hizo un débil cariño logrando que un cúmulo de emociones se arremolinara en el pecho de ambos muchachos. Comenzaron a tocar la mano del otro con suavidad, juntaban sus dedos y colocaban mano contra mano. Cuando por fin Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los del morocho este atinó a decir algo.

-¿Qué es un tema sin sentido? – Hermione lo pensó un segundo.

-Por ejemplo; la facilidad con la que dos manos pueden entrelazarse. – Blaise miró a Hermione y ambos sonrieron divertidos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablaban de un tema que no fuera "DracoyGinny" sin peleas ni gritos.

-Eso solo se da en ciertas circunstancias.

-Ejemplifica.

-Es común cuando quieres salvarle la vida a alguien, cuando es un saludo formal, cuando felicitas a alguien… O cuando quieres transmitir algo. – Hermione frunció el ceño haciendo que no entendía.

-¿Cariño por ejemplo? – Blaise asintió con ahínco. – Y… ¿si sientes algo por alguien? – ÉL se atragantó y Hermione emitió una dulce risa. – Estamos hablando de un casi hipotético.

-Supongo que sí. Puedes entrelazar las manos con alguien si sientes algo por él.

-O ella. – Añadió.

-O ella. – Sentenció. Ambos esbozaron una tenue sonrisa de complicidad.

D&G

Ginny sentía como una mano le acariciaba delicadamente la espalda desnuda por debajo de una manta. No tenía ganas de moverse, ni de que las caricias se detuvieran. Cuando una voz algo ronca la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Quien lo diría… - Draco Malfoy definitivamente. La mano volvió a su toque un poco más fuerte y cargado de emociones. – Carpe diem dicen algunos. – Un explosivo beso colisionó contra su coronilla y fue cuando unas palabras taladraron sus oídos de manera rotunda. – Te amo Ginny

-¿Qué dijiste? – Murmuró sin despegarse del pecho desnudo de Draco. El cuerpo del muchacho se tensó increíblemente, su mano se quedó congelada en la espalda de la pelirroja y sus labios contra su cabeza.

-Yo… ¿Lo lamento?

Se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Ginny de pronto murmuró algo asustada, aún sin mirarlo a la cara.

-No sé cómo quieres que tome eso.

-Lo que dije o el hecho de que te pedí disculpas. – Susurró el de vuelta.

-El "Lo lamento"

-Pues… Tómalo como tomas el agua.

-¿Con la boca? – Ginny levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro resplandeciente de Draco, aún estaba algo más pálido que de costumbre, pero igual brillaba de felicidad.

-Eso es peligroso, pelirroja.

-Vete al demonio, Malfoy. – Y simplemente lo besó, olvidando que Draco había hablado.

D&G

Harry ya no podía más. Las ansias de saber que le había pasado a Ginny lo carcomían desde lo más profundo y más, por el hecho de saber que Malfoy quería algo con ella.

Se encontraba sentado a las orillas del lago oscuro con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ron estaba espiando a Hermione y todos los demás estaban entrando en pánico.

-Hola, Harry. - ¿Cómo era posible que Luna siempre apareciera en los momentos menos esperados?

-Luna… - Ella se sentó a su lado, sin importarle si el muchacho quería privacidad.

-Está muy bonita esta noche ¿No? – Harry la miró algo confundido, Luna señaló el cielo. – La luna, está linda. Me gusta cuando está llena… Siento que me cuida. – Harry no tenía ganas de hablar, escuchar la voz de Luna lo tranquilizaba, se recostó en el regazo de ella y permitió que su cabeza fuera acariciada. – Estoy segura que también está cuidando a Ginny, pero como ya te dije… Tiene a un caballero de noble armadura cuidándola.

-¿Noble armadura?

-El amor es la armadura más fuerte. Y lo que él siente es puro.

Harry frunció el ceño, de pronto no le molestaba. Levantó la cabeza y sin siquiera pensarlo, besó delicadamente los labios de Luna, logrando que ella se sobresaltara.

-Lo siento. – Dijo él cuando se separó y volvió a acostarse en su regazo.

-No hay problema.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero bajo el amparo de la Luna ni un suspiro se hubiera notado.

D&G

-Toca tú.

-NO, toca tú.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Pues yo menos.

-No seas nena y toca la puerta.

-Nena serás tú, pelirroja.

-Morena, tonto, soy morena.

-Lo que sea, toca ya la puerta.

-¡Hazlo tú!

-¿Y si están ehmm ocupados?

-Esto es morboso, Draco.

Regresaban a sus aspectos del futuro, tenían las manos entrelazadas y estaban frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor Malfoy. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y las caras sonrientes de Draco y Ginny les dieron la bienvenida.

-¿Entretenida su charla?

D&G

Lamentoooo millones la tardanzaaa! Espero que el capítulo les agrade y me cuenten que les pareció.

Les mando millones de besos

JM


End file.
